Falling In Love With A Hexed Hunter
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Beauty & The Beast AU. Kevin Keller is trapped in his provincial town of Riverdale. From his overprotective hunter father to the semi-daily proposals from the arrogant Reggie, Kevin longs for the life outside. But when his father is taken prisoner by people from a hidden village, he takes his place. And in the process starts to fall for the village's gentle yet hexed huntsman.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I just finished watching Beauty & The Beast for like the hundredth time, and I'm going to write a fic about it. With our dear Kevin of course.**_

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land, a young hunter lived a beautiful life, was surrounded by a loving town and lived in a beautiful estate. It made his day to hunt in the day and drink in the evenings. But even though he had everything that his heart desired, the hunter was selfish and unkind. It wasn't always this way. It was because of how he was treated as a child. With his mother being murdered by wolves and his selfish father abusing him until his death from alcohol poisoning. His crap life made him this way. It made the strong and determined hunter unkind to all.

But then, on on cold winters night when the blizzard was blowing hard enough to know down trees, an old beggar woman came to the castle. She carried a small bouquet of roses and told the hunter that her name was Nana Rose. She was dripping wet from the snow and her old wrinkled skin had turned read from the freezing cold air outside. She offered the hunter her beautiful bouquet of roses in exchange for a night's stay at the castle.

Sickened by the sight of her old skin, hair and body, the hunter recoiled at the flowers and turned Nana Rose away. Nana Rose begged for a second time to the hunter, but was denied again. She then told him that the hunter shouldn't be deceived by what is on the outside, for beauty is found within when you look deep enough. Nana Rose begged for shelter for a third time, but the hunter dismissed her once more. Throwing her roses back in her face and slamming his estate door shut. Nana Rose knocked on the door once more and when the hunter opened it, her oldness and ugliness melted away almost instantly before the hunter to reveal a beautiful enchantress with bright blonde hair with a cherry red stripe.

The hunter begged for forgiveness, seeing her for who she truly was. But she dismissed his apologizes as he had dismissed her begs for shelter. For Nana Rose had been shown the hunter's true nature and the fact was that he had absolutely no love in his heart.

Not even a single drop.

As punishment for his selfishness, Nana Rose placed a spell on him. Transforming his beautiful outer appearance into something rugged and distasteful. His skin turned from it's beautiful pale to a dark grey. Cracks, small and big, covered his body and surrounded him. He looked as if he was made of old, cracking cobblestone. The hunter screamed in pain, begging for a second chance, Begging to changed back. Begging for forgiveness. He said that he would do anything to be changed back to the way he has.

But Nana Rose refused him and placed a spell on the village where he lived. The hunter begged her to live the innocent people alone, but she ignore him. Their village became hidden in the forest, covered with vines so that no one, no matter how much skill they had, could find them. Nana Rose left the estate and the hunter was left alone. Ashamed of his disgusting appearance, he locked himself inside of the large estate, with three gifts from Nana Rose.

First, a magic mirror. His only window to the outside world that he could no longer return to. And with a beautiful black and gold cobra snake, who was locked inside of a beautiful crystal glass case. The snake too had been enchanted, which would shed multiple times for a whole year, when the cobra would die. If the hunter could find any kind of love for anyone, and earn their love in return by the time the snake shed it's skin on last time, the spell cast on him and on his village would be broken. If not, the hunter would have to remain how he looked for the rest of his life.

The hunter fell into a deep dark depression. He had lost hope that he would ever be who he was again. Look at his face and all that he had done. No one could love someone with his ugly face, skin and behavior. Who could ever learn to love someone like him?

* * *

 ** _Four Months Later..._**

Far, far away from the village of the hexed hunter, was the small town of Riverdale. It was filled with people, who lived their lives the same way every single day. They woke up, they spoke, they smiled, they told secrets, they lied, they cheated, they ate, they slept. The same thing every single day. If you wanted to live in that town. That's what you had to. And it was something that the town's most handsome young man, Kevin Keller, hated.

He hated doing the same thing every single day. He hated having to exist in this town where you had to do everything the same way. He hated living in a town where no one would be able to have a fun time or risk being different or risk doing something. His small town of Riverdale was everything that he hated. He hated living inside of Riverdale.

Kevin longed for adventure. For life outside of the town filled with lies and secrets. A life where he could be free to do whatever he wanted. He couldn't get in Riverdale. No one could get that in Riverdale. Not even Kevin. For him, his days in the small provincal town were almost always spent inside. Where he would be, according to his father, safe and sound from the terrible things that lived outside of the town. Or, on special days like this, where he could actually leave the large home that his father often locked him in, he would wrap himself in a cloak and find himself outside of the house and walking down the road. Kevin thought that this town was beautiful and that there were plenty of great people and kind characters, he just wished that they didn't find him so odd.

Everytime he walked through the cobblestone streets of Riverdale, even as he did now, people would look at him and whisper. They would whisper about how he dressed in bright blue or any bright color. They would whisper about how he never courted a female before. They would always whisper about something. Kevin wished that they would learn to mind their damn business. Kevin strolled into the bustling town and pushed himself past the many many people that were doing their daily tasks. There were people selling food, yelling at one another, enjoying a stroll. Everyone's day was beginning that day. Everyone was starting another day in Riverdale.

Kevin walked down the road and made is way into the small and only bookshop inside of the small town. "Pop?" he called out.

"Oh! I was hoping that you'd be able to come out today!" called an old man from the back of the shop. The shop filled Kevin with warmth. It always smelled like vanilla mixed with leather and the shelves were filled with glorious books. So many adventures Kevin wished to take part in. Kevin pulled back the hood of his cloak and walked deeper inside the shop. Pop, the wonderful old man that owned the shop, came out from behind a shelf. Dust covering his small glasses. Kevin went inside of his basket and pulled out a small loaf of bread.

"Cinnamon loaf?" he offered. Pop smiled and took the loaf of breakfast bread.

"Thank you Kevin. Anything you're looking for? Where'd you visit last night?"

"Oh I visited this beautiful Spanish kingdom and I ran through the streets exploring everything that the kingdom had to offer." Kevin said with a huge smile on his face. Pop smiled with him. It made him happy to see someone enjoying reading as much as he did.

"Well what is it that you are looking for this time around?" Pop asked.

"I was just stopping by to say hello. And maybe see if you have any new adventures for me to try?" Kevin said.

"Maybe. I just got this one in all the way from Paris." the older man said, passing the book to Kevin. Kevin smiled wisely and rubbed his fingers over the spine. He hugged the book close to his chest. He was about to open his mouth to ask for a price, but Pop held out his hand. "Take it. Free of charge."

"I couldn't do that to you Pop. I know how much you need to keep the shop open."

"Nonesense. Nonesense. Anything for my favorite customer." Pop said, patting Kevin's shoulder. Kevin waved to Pop and walked back out to the town. Small flakes of snow had begun to fall. He pulled up his hood with a smile. He skipped down the streets, putting his new book inside of his basket. He made his way down the streets of the town to make it back to his home, where he would curl up with the book and just be alone again. As he turned to take the dirt road back home, he heard the sound of loud horse hooves approaching. He turned, as did most of the other villagers.

"Look!" cried a young girl. "The hunters! They're back!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and started to make his way back up the road. Their town had a small group of hunters that roamed the woods surrounding them. They would go out every fortnight and bring back rabbits or any big animal so that the village could share a huge meal. Kevin never attended. Because he hated one of the hunter's behavior in particular. And that his father was also the head hunter. It made him feel unwelcome. Kevin started to pick up the pace as he started walking towards his home when he heard the excited cheers of the villagers. He did not want to see his father or that hunter. But of course, he was noticed.

"Kevin!"

Kevin cursed himself and stopped in the road. He adjusted his hood and turned to meet the face of the hunter with a handsome face, but terrible behavior. Arrogant, annoying Reginald Mantle. Reggie was one of the best hunters aside from Kevin's father. He was great with his bow, his blunderbuss and his ax. But all of the attention made him to be full of himself. He looked out to Kevin with a grin on that annoyingly handsome face of his. "Kevin Keller, how great to see my future husband again."

Kevin rolled his eyes and Reggie took his hand and kissed his knuckles. Reggie thought that Kevin was the most beautiful man in the town. And in his primeval mind, beautiful deserved beautiful. He would constantly propose to Kevin on the days that he was outside of the "safety" of his large home.

Kevin yanked his hand back gently to adjust the top of his hood. "Reggie, you and I are not engaged."

"But we will be as soon as you say yes to me." Reggie added with a sly grin that made Kevin want to get physically violent.

"I wonder how many more millennia that will take." Kevin said under his breath as Reggie pulled something from his pack. He held out the skinned fur of a white rabbit. The sight of it made Kevin want to kick him in the throat. Animals were his favorite thing other than books. He used to have a dog when he was younger. She died though. Ever since her death, Kevin hated the mutilation of animals. He took the small fur in his hands though.

"A gift to keep my sweetheart warm." Reggie said, moving forward and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. Kevin instantly moved away. "Perhaps you shall wear it to the huge feast we are hosting tonight. We caught the largest swine like creature."

Kevin swallowed. Hard. "That is a... very kind offer. But I'd rather be at home."

"That's exactly where you should be."

Kevin and Reggie turned and watched as the town's head hunter, Tom Keller, approached the two. Kevin adored his father, but he was often way to overprotective of him. Hence the staying inside their estate thing. Kevin put a smile on his face none the less. "Father!" he cried.

Kevin moved over and was welcomed into his father's open embrace. Tom rubbed his son's back ,happy to see him none the less. They parted and Kevin was met with his father's warm grin. "I thought that you were going to stay in the estate?"

"Father, everyone needs fresh air from time to time." Kevin said.

"And it's time well spent if you're here with me." Reggie added, adjusting his tuft of hair. Tom looked back at his son.

"Well... are you going to stay for the feast tonight before I go out?"

"Go out? Go out where?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not going far. Just simple hunting training. Seeing what I can see and hear and testing my dagger aim." Tom explained. "There's no reason to stress."

"Uh huh." Kevin said with a nod. "You know what, I think I'm gonna go. It's a bit too... unseasonable for me. I'll be heading back to the estate. Nice to see you again Reggie. I'll see you at home father... hopefully."

Kevin turned away from them and walked up the road to his estate. He really... really wanted to get out of this town.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fun fact if you didn't already know, but Kevin has two sisters in the comics. Denise & Patty Keller. I was thinking about adding them into the story, but decided not to so that I could focus on the romance**_

* * *

Tom had returned to the estate in a matter of moments. Like he could stay away from his child for long. Tom walked into the large blandford house. He was met with two of the older servants that had started working for him and his son when his wife had passed. One of them helped Tom pull of his furred cloak. "Thank you." he said to him with a smile. "Has my son returned?"

"Yes." the servant replied with a smile as he handed the cloak to the other servant and watched her walk away. "He's out on the patio I believe."

"Thank you. You're both dismissed for the evening." Tom walked down the main foyer of his room and made his way into the main room of his house. There was a warm fire lighting in the hearth of the fireplace. The sofa was neatly made with the pillows nice and fluffed up. Kevin's doing. Kevin was always one to help the servants when it came to cleaning. And he always dismissed them when it came to cooking. His son was kind hearted like that. Tom walked over towards the patio that was just behind their sofa and saw his child sitting on one of the stone benches, a book in his hands. Tom smiled. His son's love for reading was always from his mother.

His late wife Kathy would always read to him when he was still a newborn and into the toddler stages, before she passed away tragically. Tom always saw Kathy when he looked at Kevin. From his love for reading to his bright eyes to his pure heart. Tom walked over to the glass doors that led to the patio and opened one of the doors. Kevin didn't even budge. He smiled and lightly knocked on the glass. Kevin looked up at his father.

"How about you come on inside? It's still snowing and I don't want you sick." Tom said.

Kevin closed his book, placing his thumb in between his page so that he could keep reading once he got inside of the room. "Sick physically or sick of this house." he said as he walked right past his father.

"Come on know, don't be like that." Tom said, turning around and closing the door. "You know how I feel about you outside."

"It's a small town father. Please, may God strike us down if I twist my ankle while walking down the road."

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking about you and your fascination to explore. I know how much you want to go out and explore the outside world. And if you could while I was away hunting, you'd run off looking for some adventure."

"But isn't that my choice? I'm old enough to make my own decisions father. And if I get hurt that's on me. The least you could do is teach me how to defend myself if something does happen."

"Nothing will happen because you won't be getting hurt. I won't be allowing you to leave the estate until-"

"Until I get married." Kevin rolled his eyes and slumped back down on the sofa, creasing the pillows that he had spent a couple of minutes fluffing up. Tom sighed and sat down on the sofa next to his son.

"No, no, no, no. That's not what I'm saying at all." Tom said to him. "I'm just saying that I worry about you. After your mother-"

"Father."

"After losing your mother I don't want to lose you." Tom continued. Kevin gave a small smile and me moved closer to his dad.

"Can you tell me at least one more thing about her?" Kevin asked. "Please… I know that it hurts."

Tom smiled. "Your mother was… kind and pure of heart." he said, cupping his son's chin and moving his head up to see his smile. "Just like you."

Kevin moved forward and rested his head against his father's legs. Tom smiled and rubbed his son's hair. They stayed like for a couple of moments before Tom moved. The two stood and Kevin helped his father get his cloak and ax back on for his hunt. Tom smiled as Kevin tied his cloak tightly around his shoulders.

"Should I bring you something from the wood?" he asked.

"Dad… you know how I feel about hunting animals." Kevin said.

"Yes I know, but it doesn't have to be animals. What would you like? Anything at all. How about a rabbit to keep you company here at the estate?"

Kevin thought for a second before smiling. "What about... a cyclamen?"

"A cyclamen?" Tom asked.

"It's a beautiful flower that's able to grow in the winter. Plus… it was mom's favorite flower. She painted them all over my nursey when I was still a baby."

"I know. I remember. The whole estate smelled of paint. She spent a whole night on it." Tom smiled, cupping his son's face and pressing a kiss onto his forehead. "Then a cyclamen you shall get. I shall be back by tomorrow afternoon. If you shall require anything, just ask the servants."

"You know that I will dismiss them." Kevin said, grinning as he walked with his son over to the foyer of their home. He turned his father and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow with the cyclamen." Tom said, opening the door to exit the room. "I love you son."

"I love you more." Kevin said as Tom closed the door behind him. Kevin smiled and he walked back inside of his home.

* * *

Tom had made his way into the woods after he had left his son. Tom didn't like leaving his child every so often to go out into the woods. But he did want to provide for his son. He had to. He wanted to make sure that his son would be happy. Tom walked down the wood, his boots crunching against the snow. He looked around the forest to find the edge of the forest that would lead him towards the animals. But he didn't see it at all. Tom looked back. Had he missed the turn he was supposed to take that would lead him to where the deer and the rabbits hide. Tom turned back in front of him and slowly crept down the path.

Maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe he hadn't lost his way and he was just going insane. He wasn't even that far into the woods. He should be fine. Tom paid extra close attention to where he was walking this time. He looked at the trees and bushes and noticed that the snow seemed to start leaving them. How long that it been since it snowed? Maybe it was just warmer down in this part of the forest. Tom kept walking and walking down the wood. He held a dip as he jumped off of a fallen tree trunk. He looked back.

Okay.

Now he was lost.

Tom never had gotten lost before. He certainly missed a turn. Tom moved to start walking back to try and figure out where he was, when he heard something from behind. The older huntsman grabbed his ax and threw it as fast as he could. Feeling that he was in danger. The ax hit the trunk of a thick tree. Just the tree. No one was there. Tom walked over to grab his ax back from the tree when he started to hear more rustling. Tom moved his hand away from his ax and started to slowly walk closer to the sound. Was someone following him? Was someone watching him? Tom felt himself dipping lower and lower into a deep part of the wood.

As he kept walking he heard the sound of… music? Soft music. He could hear a harp and a violin in the background of whatever or whoever he was following? Tom wasn't paying much attention to the wood around him. He didn't notice that he was no longer stepping in the snow. He didn't notice as the trees were earning back their bright green leaves and fruit. He stopped to reach for one of his hidden daggers when he noticed it. He looked around and saw that the winter woods had gone. It looked almost as if it was summer. And the heat started to make the older hunter sweat. Tom moved over and pulled off his fur cloak in hopes to not overheat himself. He continued walking down the wood until he looked down and saw a thicket covered in vines. Tom raised his eyebrow, confused as the why there were some many vines here. He moved to touch one and yanked his hand back as they magically moved away. Tom would have fainted if he still wasn't so curious. He slowly crept into the entrance that the vines that created. The vines were pretty thick, but they moved around for him. He moved into the wood and his eyes widen. The music had gotten louder as he moved into the entrance that the vines had made him.

He looked around and saw that there was a small village laid out in front of him. It was shoved deep into the woods, hidden by the vine wall. There were small cottages and shops and homes as far as they eye can see. It almost reminded him of Riverdale. He crept a bit closer, hiding behind a small cottage to look out at the town square. There was a beautiful well in the middle of the town square, and surrounding the well was a group of people. They were spinning around and dancing. Smiles on their faces.

Who were these people? As far as Tom knew, this town never existed. The next town from Riverdale was a two day walk, one day ride from Riverdale. Where did this vine hidden village come from? Tom stayed behind the cottage and watched as the people turned and laughed with the sound of the music, coming from a small band right near the well. This was so fascinating yet confusing. What was going on? Tom turned his head to leave but was met with the face of a young girl. Tom jumped a bit, shocked as to how he allowed someone to sneak up on him. He was a hunter. He was used to hearing things come from behind and in front of him. Hence why he threw the axe earlier.

Tom gripped the edge of his shirt near his heart and looked over at the girl. She had a wide smile on her face. Why was she smiling? "An outsider! You're… you're an outsider!" she said.

An outsider? What?

"I'm so sorry." Tom said. "I didn't mean to trespass. I lost my way in the forest. I was hunting and-"

"Jughead! Jughead!" the girl cried out to the town square. Tom instantly reached for the dagger that he kept concealed in his pocket. A young man, with black hair covered by a dark grey hood, looked out at Tom and the girl and raised his eyebrow. He released the shoulders a blonde woman about his age and started to walk over. Everyone then stopped their dancing and festivities. This Jughead walked up towards the two.

"Jellybean, what are…" Jughead grabbed her by pulled her behind him. "Who are you? Who did you get in here?"

"I mean no harm." Tom said, taking a step back and outstretching his hand to the man. "I just lost my tracks in the woods. I stumbled here by accident."

"There is no accident." said another man who was approaching Jughead from behind. This one had a tanner skin tone and there was a marking on his neck. It was in the shape of a snake that was making an S. "No one can find this place. The vines ensure that."

"The vines opened up when I reached to touch them. I swear. I didn't mean to intrude." Tom said. "I will leave."

"No, not at all!" the other man yelled. "You need to tell us who you are and how you found this place!"

"Jughead, Sweet Pea! Leave the poor man alone." called the blonde woman that Jughead had apparently been dancing with. She climbed up to them, holding the skirts of her pale pink dress. She approached Tom, but he moved back with caution.

"Hey, easy. I'm not like these two." she said. "You must he starving. Why are you so cold?"

"Betty get away." Jughead said as she looped her hand through Tom's arm. Jellybean moved over from behind Jughead and took Tom's other arm. Betty walked Tom down to the town square and sat him down against the well. Betty tapped her head and checked to see if he had a temperature or if he was sick. Jughead and Sweet Pea walked down from where Tom had been and met the two in the middle of this village.

"Look at him Bets." Jellybean said. "He looks so spooked."

"Forgive me… I don't understand what's going on." Tom said honestly.

"Let me get you a cup of tea." Betty said to him, turning and grabbing a kettle that was underneath a small fire right near a shop. She walked with the kettle and poured the hot liquid into a wooden cup. Tom took it gratefully.

"I don't trust this. We should throw him out before he notices that something's going on." Sweet Pea said.

"Oh hush up." Jellybean snapped before turning back to Tom and Betty. "Don't you see that this is a chance to actually break the curse."

"A stranger found his way into The Southside. How in the hell is this a good thing? What if he heard the rumors and came here to kill him?" Jughead retorted. "Go back home little sis, now!"

"Wait, who's he? What are you talking about?" Tom asked, still scared as to what was happening around him.

"Ignore him." Betty told him, rubbing his shoulder and smiling at him. She looked back up at Jughead. "Come on Juggy. Don't you have any hope? If he was able to find his way inside, this is a sign that someone is going to break the spell."

"Spell?!" Tom cried, standing up and taking cautious steps backwards. The other people slowly started to move out of the way of the stranger. "Listen… I don't know what's going on. But I just got lost. I need to return home to my son and my village."

"Easy we won't hurt you." Jellybean said.

"Jellybean, leave! Now!" Jughead yelled before turning to Tom. "You leave as well!"

"Jughead!" Betty cried.

"No, he's right! I'm leaving, right now." Tom started to walk away. He moved away from the group and started walking up towards where he had entered from the vine wall. He moved his hand to open them, like they had when he had first discovered this place, but an arrow impaled his hand and stuck it against the vine. Tom screamed as the pain shoot through his arm. He fell down to his knees, his hand still outstretched from the arrow connecting him into the vine wall. Betty and Jellybean gasped while Sweet Pea, Jughead and everyone else in the town hall turned in shock. Tom screamed as blood dripped from the arrow in his palm. He turned over, vision blurring from pain and saw someone approaching him. He at first believed that it was Jughead or Sweet Pea that had shot him, but this person he hadn't seen before. Tom couldn't even really see the person.

He was dressed in all black, a hood covering his face and a tightly strung bow in his hands. He moved closer to Tom. "Who are you?!" he growled, his voice coarse like he hasn't used it in hours. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, please." Tom cried out. "Just let me go."

"How did you find this place?!" the hooded archer boomed in an angry roar "Did you come to see if the stories are true!?"

"What stories?" Tom asked. "Please, you don't understand. I merely-"

"You merely came to look at the man under the curse! To laugh at my pain? Well you saw here here, first! Hilarious right?!"

"No I-"

The man cut him off again. He pulled the arrow free from his hand and Tom let out a loud and pained screech as he brought his hand against his chest. The hooded archer turned away from Tom and looked over at the vast majority of people. Tom couldn't see what he must have done, but they all shook with fear. Tom moved to try and escape while he was still breathing, but the back of his neck was grabbed rather harshly. The wind was knocked out of him as he was slammed down onto the grass. The hooded archer kept his hand tightly wrapped around Tom's neck.

"Joaquin, he'll suffocate." called out what Tom recognized as Sweet Pea.

"He's lucky that I don't kill him." Joaquin replied, pressing his boot against his head and pressing Tom's head deeper onto the ground. "Set up a tent and tie him up in there."

"Joaquin." Jellybean gasped.

"Please!" Tom cried out, keeping his hands out in front of him. "Please, let me go! I won't hurt any of you, I'll go back to my village and never hunt again."

"So what, you can tell your son about what you saw? I don't buy it." Joaquin growled. "Sweet Pea, Jughead, take him now!"

"Joaquin this is a bit much." Betty pleaded. "Just let the poor man-"

"I SAID NOW!" Joaquin growled at Betty, making her step back into Jughead's arms. Jughead rubbed her shoulders before walking over to Tom. He and Sweet Pea bent down and grabbed the older hunter by his arms before starting to drag him off. Tom fought weakly due to his bleeding hand.

"Please... please let me go." he cried as he was dragged off. Betty and Jellybean looked over at Joaquin. Joaquin swung his bow over his shoulder and walked away with a second glance at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin had been sitting all alone in the estate for hours. He had dismissed his servants and stayed by himself. He found himself lost in the magical world of the brand new novel that Pop had given him. He read each word slowly to himself, imagining that he was the damsel in distress and that he was the one that was trapped in the tower. To be completely honest, he could probably rescue himself, but the magic of the novel made him almost want to be rescued. The handsome bookworm was going to move onto the next chapter when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming up his cobblestone steps. Kevin closed his book and placed it down against his bedside table and walked over to his window. There was one person right outside of the front door. And looking closer, Kevin saw that it was Reggie in pearl white, holding a huge bouquet of water lilies and baby's breath.

"Christ." Kevin groaned, moving over and grabbing his cloak. He pulled it over his body and left the room. There was knocking at the door, but Kevin ignored it as he made his way to the room that was at the end of the estate. He opened the glass window of room and jumped down into the small flower bed that his father had been taking care of sense his mother had died. It was the middle of winter, so that meant that the flowers wouldn't be injured. Kevin walked out of the back of his estate and walked out into the wood. Even though his father never allowed him inside of the woods before, he would walk down one of the paths in order to get back into town without anyone knowing. That's how he would escape the servants sometimes when his father was about hunting. Kevin made his way around his estate and towards the village. Hopefully, he could get in some one on one time with himself before having to go back home and welcome his father back from a hunt.

He walked past people on their normal commute to and fro and made his way to the huge cobblestone fountain. He walked over to one of the shops and smiled at the baker. He threw a couple of coins onto the table and took a pastry from the rack. The baker smiled "Thanks Kev!" she called out to him.

"See you later Ginger!" he yelled back, continuing to walk down the town until he approached the town's beautiful marble fountain. It wasn't warm enough for it to still flow water, but the fountain was still there. Mother Nature had filled the fountain with snow. Kevin sat down on it, ignoring how cold it was and how his ass was going to freeze. He popped the treat into his mouth and watched the vast majority of people begin their day, going around and just being them. At least those people had free will to go out. Kevin had been sitting on the fountain, intending to enjoy his sort of breakfast when someone crept up behind him. Shoving a huge bouquet of water lilies in his face.

Water lilies were beautiful, he loved all kinds of flowers and kind of nature. But who he was receiving these lilies from, wasn't his favorite person. Kevin rolled his eyes and stood up, turning over to look at Reggie right in the eyes. "What?" Reggie asked, turning the flowers over so that he could see if there was something wrong with the flowers. "I picked them while I was hunting."

"It's the middle of winter." Kevin retorted.

"I bought them from the florist." Kevin rolled his eyes with an annoyed scoff and started to make his way back down the path towards the estate. Reggie jumped from the fountain and started to follow Kevin. He moved in front of him and walked behind him. "These do represent love and life and attractiveness, all things that I find you."

"Oh really?" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Yes really!" Reggie said with a smile before holding out the flowers to him. "Here, you can place them on your dining room table. And we can enjoy a nice meal while he discuss our engagement with your father."

Kevin growled in annoyance and pushed past Reggie. Reggie moved over to him. And continued to follow him. "Reggie." he said calmly, knowing that he can never be rude to anyone no matter how hard he tried or how much they got on his nerves. "Listen, you and me… we can never make each other happy."

"Yes, yes we can. If we only just tried. I can provide for you. With my hunting, I can give you anything you ever want. I can make you happy. And you can do the same for me, by just providing for me. Imagine it, a rustic hunting lodge far away from this village. Maybe hidden in the wood. I bring home creatures so that we can feed our dogs and I can feed you, while you rub by back and welcome me home in other ways..." Reggie said, moving to cup his hands. Kevin pulled his own away.

Kevin raised his eyebrow in disgust. Is he being serious? "How astute of you." he said.

"Thank you." Reggie said with a blush, moving his hair out of his face and flashing a smile. Kevin just rolled his eyes and kept on walking ahead. Reggie moved forward and tried to touch his again. "Please… let's just give this a chance. Give me a chance. I can be… everything that you ever wanted.

"No." Kevin said. "No you can't."

Kevin pushed past him and started walking off down the road to reach his estate. Reggie groaned, gripping the flowers tightly in his hands. He rolled his eyes, turning back to face Kevin. "Do you realize how many people in this village would kill to be in your shoes?"

"I guess that I'm not most people then." Kevin called back before walking back over to his estate. Kevin walked up to the steps of his estate and opened the front door before closing behind him with his back. He exhaled loudly. Why would he do that? How could he? Just expect Kevin to fall onto his lap and he a stay at home husband for him? To provide sexual and other pleasures? Like a perfect husband should be? No! Absolutely not. Kevin wanted to leave this provincial town more than anything, but he would rather do it on his own with no money or clothes on his back than being Reggie Mantle's little husband.

Kevin walked deeper into his home and threw himself down onto the sofa. He rested his cheek onto one of the pillows and looked at the dying fire. He forced himself up as he pulled off his cloak. He moved his hands over and added a few more blocks of wood. The sparks added themselves to the new wood of the fire. Kevin leaned forward and blew slowly into the spark. The fire slowly started to grow into something warming. Kevin pressed his shoulder against the furry carpet that his mother had shown for the house when Kevin was still a baby. He watched as the flames danced around the blackening wood. He smiled at the feeling of warmth.

Kevin loved his home. He loved being here with his father. But sometimes he just… he just wished for a chance to be able to go out in the open. To see the world outside of this small town. He wanted to explore. Visit places like Paris and Italy. Even explore worlds and places yet to be discovered. His home would always be here in Riverdale, but… he couldn't help but want to see what is outside of the invisible walls that trapped him inside of the town. Kevin was focused on the fire in front of him and the warmth it gave off and the softness of the rug underneath him… that his mind wandered. His eyes slowly closed and he found himself drifting off into calming sleep in the main room.

He didn't come to until many hours later when the sound of the harsh winter winds howling against the windows startled him awake. Kevin forced himself up from the carpet, looking around and seeing that the sun was completely gone, the moon was beginning to rise in the sky and the fire that was previously blazing in front of him was now gone. Kevin shivered, feeling the cold air start to get in. He looked over and saw that the wind had actually forced the window open. Snow was wetting the floor and the curtains. Kevin stood up from his position, ignoring the pins and needles in his legs to shut the window closed. He turned around to see that it was completely dark. And not only that, but he was still inside of the estate's main room.

If he had fallen asleep and his father returned, he would usually carry his son to his bedroom. But he didn't, which meant that he wasn't home. Kevin grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders to try and get rid of the bitter cold that was lingering around the home. Where did his father go? It had been a full day, he should have been home already. Was he okay? Was he hurt? So many things were going around Kevin's head as he thought about where his dad could be? Kevin wrapped his cloak over and he made his way outside of the estate. It was snowing harder then he had previously thought and the entire forest and village was a complete winter wonderland. Kevin put his hand in front of him to try and shield his face from the snow as he shut the door to the estate. He ran down the steps and made his way back into the village.

There were barely any people walking around now. There were people singing and dancing drunkenly. Maybe the warmth of the alcohol made them forget about the downpour of snow going on. Kevin looked around, thinking that his father maybe gotten a bit distracted and had joined in the drunk festivities. But he didn't see him anywhere. Kevin looked around, not seeing a glimpse of him. Kevin looked around, worry and panic starting to fill his stomach. He ended up bumping into a person who was dancing. "Oh! I'm sorry!" he said automatically, before noticing that it was Cheryl. His sweet childhood friend. She smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Kevin!" she cried with a smile, putting down her mug of beer before burping loudly. She was tipsy and it made Kevin smile to see her happy. "I wanted to congratulate you! I heard that you and Reggie are engaged!"

"Cheryl, he and I aren't… never mind, not important right now." Kevin said, shaking his head. He will surely have to have an even sterner talk with Reggie about this stupid and rejected proposal. "Have you seen my father? He said that he would back by the afternoon and I feel asleep. He hasn't returned. I'm worried."

"No, I haven't seen Tom anywhere." Cheryl said, sobering up for a moment. "Maybe Reggie could track him down. I'll go ask him."

"No, no, no, no." Kevin said, grabbing her arm before she could run off telling Reggie that he needed rescuing when he didn't. It would only boost Reggie's ego and convince him that Kevin actually wanted to marry him. "It's alright Cheryl. I'll find him myself."

Cheryl burped again before smiling and nodding. "Be careful Kevin."

"I will Cheryl. And don't drink so much in one sitting!" he called out before running down the path that would lead him into the woods. He's never really been deep inside of the forest before. He's been right in eyes view from behind his estate that would lead to other estates and villages. But never the deep dark thicket that his father hunted in every single day. Kevin pulled his cloak closer before he ran deeper into the woods. It would only be for a few moments. He wouldn't be gone long. If anything, he'd probably meet his father halfway into the thicket and they would be reunited.

Kevin pulled the hood closer to his head to stop the snow from getting all over of his face. He walked into the forest, shivering underneath the cloth of his cape. It was thick, but not made for this kind of weather. His father's fur cloak would suffice more. No wonder he would always complain when the winter frost showed. Kevin looked around the forest, seeing tree after tree after tree. Where could Tom be in this place. He could be anywhere. Kevin would probably get lost here if he didn't find any trail or source to locate his father.

"Father." he called out in a low voice, not knowing if there were any wolves or dangerous animal out to get him. "Father. Where are you? Father?"

Kevin kept walking into the forest when he tripped over a fallen tree trunk. He caught himself but realized that he was heading into a much deeper part of the woods now. Had Tom really passed by here? Or was Kevin lost all on his own? He looked around. But he wouldn't give up just yet. He couldn't just yet. This was his father was talking about. And he couldn't lose him just yet. Not to anything. Kevin pulled his cloak closer to himself as the snow fell down harder. He kept walking down the little divot that was in the forest and looked all over, calling out in hopes that Tom would respond.

"Father! Father, please! It's me. Are you here?"

Kevin looked over to his right and left, hoping to see a sign of his father. Possibly him running out to meet him in the distance but nothing. He sighed and started to look back over in front of him. He stopped almost frozen when he saw Tom's ax just plunged hard and deep inside of the tree trunk. Kevin ran forward, his hood falling off in the process, and ran his fingers over the handle. Tom was here. Where had he gone? Kevin looked around that certain space of the wood? Was he currently fighting off some kind of beast in hopes to bring it back to Riverdale? Was he lying on the ground bleeding out from having lost said imaginary battle. Kevin ran past the tree and looked all over the area. "Father!" he cried. "Where are you, please let me know you're out there!"

No response.

Kevin exhaled and run through the woods now. He was tired and cold and wanted to go back to the estate and rest up. But he didn't know if his father was dead or alive. He needed to find him. He would find him. Kevin looked at every tree, every bush, every thicket in sight. In hopes that his father was near one of them. He had to be. The divot seemed to deep larger as Kevin ran looking for his father. Where could he be. "Father!" he cried out. Kevin looked out into the distance and ran towards it in hopes that Tom was there. But then, the snow stopped falling. Kevin stooped and looked up. Had the snow stopped.

As he looked up he saw that the snow had not only stopped, but the forest was greener. The trees had their leaves and fruit back. The bushes had their berries. The ground was not covered in ankle high snow. Kevin raised his eyebrows. Was he still dreaming at the estate from his nap? Kevin turned over to see how far he had run and his eyes widen his fascination and confusion. There was a cross section between two parts of these woods. The one he was standing in, where the trees looked more alive and beautiful, and the one that was covered in snow with dead and fallen over trees. And the snow. It was still falling. But there seemed to be some kind of magical wall blocking the snow from reaching this part of the forest. Kevin moved forward and his hand touched the snow covered forest. He pulled his hand back, feeling the cold, gusty winds and the snow falling hard on his non gloved hands.

He looked back at the two cross sections and smiled. "Wow." he gasped. He turned to admire what was happening to him, when he saw something laying on the ground. He moved over and took it in his hands. It was his father's brown fur cloak. The one he always wore. To prove that he was the here. Tom was close. Kevin dropped the cloak and pulled off his own, feeling the kind of magical heat that had to be occurring along with the magical cross section. He continued to run off into the woods, looking for his father. What happened to him? And more importantly, what the hell happened in this forest? Was this something that Tom crossed in his hunting path everyday?

Kevin kept on walking and walking until he approached a wall. But it wasn't transparent and magical like the other one. This one was real. Made with vines darker than leather and arched together like they were all hugging forever. Kevin looked at it. What the hell happened here? How did the vines grow like this? Was it because of the same magic that made the cross section of the winter snow and this summer thicket. Kevin moved his hand to try and brush through the vines, but they opened up for him. Kevin yanked his hand back. This really seemed like magic. What the hell was happening tonight?

Kevin looked inside of the vines and he moved inside of it. He slowly walk inside of the vines as they pulled apart from each other and gave Kevin an entrance. The vines opened and welcomed Kevin into the world that was inside. It was a village. A very beautiful village. Kevin looked around and saw that it was similar to Riverdale. There were cottages and shops and some estates up in the little hill. Kevin was in awe. How did a place like this manage to stay so hidden? Maybe it was abandoned. Kevin didn't see anyone around. It was empty and quiet except for the blaze of a small fire right by the town's center. Kevin slowly and carefully crept closer towards the village. His boots made a clacking sound as they hit the cobblestone. He turned over and looked around inside of the small town.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" he called out as he walked down the road.

But this time, Kevin did get a response from his call.

"Kevin?! Kevin, is that you?!"

Kevin turned over. It was his father's voice. And he was close. Kevin ran away from the road and up the small little hill that was the same one that lead to the estates. He looked around and saw a small dark red tent. Kevin immediately ran to it, untying the closed flaps and pulling it open. Kevin smiled seeing father, despite the position that he was it. His hands had been chained with thick and rusty manacles in front of him while the long chain was connecting him to the tent's thick wooden pole. Kevin ran inside and pulled his father into a hug even though he couldn't return the embrace.

"Oh my… father." Kevin gasped, taking Tom's hand and seeing the hole that had been sliced into it. There was dry blood covering it but also some yellowing skin. "This is getting infected. I need to get you out of here. Dammit I should have brought your ax!"

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, look at me sweetheart." Tom said, moving and rattling his chains. "I want you to leave. Right now."

"What? No! Let me get you unchained, I'm taking you back home."

"No, no, no, you need to leave. Now, before he catches you here."

"Before who does?"

Kevin's question was never answered. The back of his neck was grabbed quickly and furiously and he was yanked out of the tent. Tom screamed for him as he was thrown down onto the grass outside of the tent. Kevin pulled himself up and looked around for his attacker, but couldn't see him in the dark light. The fire was too far away to give any light to helping Kevin find his assailant. He looked around and saw no one.

Kevin had had enough magic for one day.

He moved to get up and go back into the tent where Tom was chained when an angry voice growled at him. "Move and this arrow pierces right through your jugular."

Kevin froze from where he was was, keeping a hand outstretched towards his father's tent. Kevin stayed still, not wanting to poke the bear. "W-Who are you? And why have to taken my father?" he asked.

"The question is who are you? And your father is a criminal. He trespassed on this land."

"Are you the king?"

"No, I'm the hunter that swore to protect this place."

"So you're the one that gave him that hole in his hand?" Kevin asked, but received no answer for a moment. He scoffed before speaking again. "Why are you holding him when he did nothing wrong?"

"As the protector, it is my job to punish those that endanger the people in this town. Your father trespassed. He was a threat to my people. So I'm imprisoning him forever for his crime."

"A life sentence because he got lost?" Kevin repeated. "That's hardly any fair!"

"Judge me all you want, but that's his punishment."

"Kevin." called Tom from inside the tent, who had been thrashing to try and get a glimpse of his son. "Kevin, go home. Go home right now."

"No! No, I'm not leaving you!" Kevin cried. "Please, let him out! His wound is infected, let him go home just please… t-take me instead."

"What?" the man in the dark said, the sound of the bowstring being slowly let go and held down from the target. "You… you would do that for your own father?"

"No, no!" Tom yelled out. "Kevin I won't allow it! Go back home!"

"If I take his place, will you let him go? Safely home?" Kevin asked, ignoring his father's cries.

"Yes." the man replied. "You have my word that he will go home safe if I have your word that you will not try to escape and you will not leave."

Kevin looked back at the tent. His father was in there. He'd go home and be happy. He turned back to the man, even though he couldn't see him. "You have my word."

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaannnnnnddddddd... I'm gonna be an asswipe and end it like that. And you'll see why in the next chapter. Hugs and kisses to all, happy holidays!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"If I take his place, will you let him go? Safely home?" Kevin asked, ignoring his father's cries.

"Yes." the man replied. "You have my word that he will go home safe if I have your word that you will not try to escape and you will not leave."

Kevin looked back at the tent. His father was in there. He'd go home and be happy. He turned back to the man, even though he couldn't see him. "You have my word."

Kevin didn't know what he expected once he said that. The words just poured out of him. Like his mind took over before his body could tell him otherwise. But Kevin didn't take his words back. He meant every word. He would take his father's place in a heartbeat. He would die for his father if it meant that he'd stay alive. He would do anything for Tom. Tom had raised him. Done so much for him. It was the least he could do. Give up his freedom so that his father could go out and free.

Kevin looked back out into the darkness and nodded. "I'll stay. I promise." he repeated. "Just let him go."

"Done." the man growled, coming out from the darkness and walking past Kevin. Kevin went down fully on his knees, covering his face in his hands. He no longer had freedom, but his dad would be free at least. Kevin heard the chains rattle and someone start to come from behind him. Kevin thought that it would be the hunter that remained hidden in the darkness.

But it was Tom. He knelt down beside his son and took his child's hands in his. Kevin looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Kevin, listen to me. I'll be fine here. Take back your word."

The man, still hidden by darkness and his cloak hood, walked over and grabbed Tom by the hair. Tom reached out for Kevin as he was dragged away.

"Wait…" Kevin called out weakly, before his father was no longer in his line of clear vision. The man kept pulling Tom away before he called out into the village.

"Let my son go, I'll do anything!" Tom begged.

"He's no longer your concern!" the man said, pinching a part of his neck and knocking him out cold. Kevin's heart stopped seeing his father manhandled like this. The man left through the vine wall and after a couple of minutes, he returned without his father. He walked over to Kevin and grabbed by the arm, but it was a more gentle touch.

He was dragged inside the tent where his father previously was and he was pushed against the pole. The manacles were tightly clasped on his own wrists and the long chain was wrapped around his chest. The man noticed Kevin's silence.

"What is it?" he asked, almost like he cared. Which he didn't. Why would he?

"I didn't get to say goodbye. And now I'll never see him again." Kevin sobbed, burying his head into his knees. The man reached his hand out to him, but took it back. He would only be repulsed to see him. Joaquin turned away and closed the tent flap, tying it tightly closed. Joaquin turned away from the tent and pulled off his hood.

He walked back down to the main road of the village and ran his hand through the top of his head, his rough and cracked fingers running through the cracks of his now bald head. Joaquin was getting in over his head. First that older man, now this beautiful young man. So beautiful. Joaquin shook his head, ignoring the feeling from the young man.

"Joaquin." called out someone from behind the cursed huntsman. Joaquin turned around and saw that it was Betty and Jughead. He rolled his eyes and pressed both palms against the well.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It is late."

"Is it true. That there's another man in Southside?" Betty asked. "And that he's younger?"

"There really is not point in keeping secrets in this cursed place." Joaquin growled. "Do not worry about him."

"I don't want to agree but… I'm with Betty on this one. This can be good." Jughead said. "He could be the one to break the spell."

"There is no breaking the spell. It's impossible. It's been months, there is no way that I'm going to break this spell." Joaquin said. "There's no such thing as falling in love."

"Yes there is." Betty said. "Look all around. Me and Juggy love each other. We love you."

"Yeah, that counts." Joaquin said scoffing before walking off. Betty and Jughead met eyes before turning to Joaquin. "Look. There is no way that the spell can break. This is my fault. And I'm sorry that you all got trapped in this hell with me."

"What about the boy?" Jughead asked.

"Do not speak to him, do not engage with him." Joaquin said, continuing up the road. He continued walking up until he made it to his old and creaky estate. He slammed the huge door closed behind him and made his way up the huge spiral staircase up to his bedroom. Ever since he was cursed, his bedroom was trashed. The bed had been broken in half, feathers from his pillows everywhere, the previous paintings made for him were cut up and thrown all around. Joaquin walked over the items and onto his large patio and looked out at the village.

His eyes wandered to the tent that was just resting there in the middle of the grass. Joaquin moved back inside the trashed bedroom and grabbed the small handheld mirror from the bed table. "Show me the boy." he said.

The glass glowed a bright pink before showing Kevin's face. Chained to the tent pole and sobbing into his knees. Joaquin sighed and set the mirror down. He turned back over and looked at a beautiful glass table just resting in the middle of the room. It looked like the glassblower who created it had spent maybe a whole month on creating it. And on top of the table was a beautiful glass case with diamonds and rubies surrounding it. And inside the case was a beautiful black and gold cobra snake. He slithered around inside of the case, snapping it's tongue around almost jokingly. "Oh shut up." Joaquin said to the snake, lightly tapping his finger on the glass. "Why are you being so annoying? You'll die whether this works or not."

The snake snapped his tounge at Joaquin and it made the huntsman roll his eyes but laugh. The cobra had become a close companion to him. He was actually kind of sad that he would lose him, if the spell was broken or not. Joaquin walked away from his cage and towards the corner of his bedroom. Could this actually be the chance that he's been waiting for? The opportunity to break the spell that made him look like broken stone and that trapped all of his friends and people inside of this town? Could this boy, Kevin. Could he be the hope that everyone has been hoping for for two months? Joaquin shook his head and positioned himself on the floor, resting his back against the corner and allowing some of the chipped paint to fall against his shoulder. It couldn't be. There was no such thing as true love. Look what happened to his parents. They were in love. They loved him. Then his mother was murdered by his father and his father beat him before his death. Love? It made no sense. It was just a word.

Joaquin pulled off his cloak and shirt, throwing it into the vast piles of crap on the ground. There was no such thing as falling in love, despite what anyone said about it. Joaquin covered himself in the fur that he had dressed while hunting for the Southside and leaned against a thin pillow. Sleeping on the floor calmed him. It made him feel like the animal he was once was. He moved his ear into the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled with the boy who had selflessly taken his father's place as a prisoner. The sun had raised hours later, awaking Joaquin. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looking around the room. Had he dreamed of the boy that had took his father's place or was it all real. Joaquin sat up from his little nest in the corner and walked back over to the cobra snake. He was awake and slithering along freely and happily. Joaquin rolled his eyes at him as he stood.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." he said to him, walking over to the patio. He looked out and saw that the village was beginning to start their day. Most of the people had gone out of their cottages and beginning the commute to and fro. He saw blonde haired Betty and dark haired Jellybean handing out mugs of hot cocoa and Jughead was joking around with his finger pointed at his younger sister. Joaquin sighed. They all looked so happy. How could they after what he had done to them. He had trapped them there. The curse forbade them from ever leaving the town. And if they tried the vines would slice them. Joaquin hated that he did that to his friends. His family almost. And yet they were still happy and kind. No matter how crappy they were treated. Joaquin sighed and made his way down the stairs to find himself some food. There was a knock at his door just as he made it down to the foyer. Joaquin sighed, rubbing his fingers through his head cracks as he opened the door. He was met with the always so kind Toni. She was a sweet young woman that worked in the tavern that was across from his estate and the heart of the town. She smiled at Joaquin and handed him a mug filled with the steaming hot cocoa. Joaquin smiled and took it from her. :Wow, the rumors are true." she said. "You are ripped."

"Literally or figuratively jackass." he said with a smile, taking the mug in his hands. "Thank you. How is everyone down there?"

"Do you really want me to tell you that?" she said with a grin. "Everyone heard you from last night. And how there's a new prisoner in that tent over there."

Joaquin's eyes went to the tent where the said prisoner was. He hadn't heard any yelling from him. Maybe because his estate was so far. But he had heard the yells and the screams of his father when he had been a prisoner. Why wasn't he calling out for freedom? Joaquin looked back at Toni while he took a sip of the warm liquid. "Do not worry about him. As long as he doesn't try to escape and he is not bothering any of you, he will be no issue to us." he said. "Is everyone coming over for breakfast?"

"I don't even know why you ask. You host every single day." Toni said with a smile, pulling off of the dried skin from her lips.

"It's the least that I can do for all since I trapped you all here."

"Yet me, Alice, Betty and Gladys do all of the cooking."

"You all volunteered!"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Joaquin chuckled at her before sipping his drink again. He turned back over to Toni. "You all can let yourselves into the kitchen. I have things to attend to."

"Hunting things or the prisoner?" Toni asked.

"What are you implying exactly?" Joaquin asked, crossing his arms while balancing the cup on his palm.

"Come on Joaquin. I'm not dumb. I saw him last night through my window. He's beautiful. And our age. He can actually be what we're looking for." she explained. "He can be he one that can break the spell and free us."

"That's impossible Toni and you know it. There's no such thing as real love. Now, let yourself into the kitchen, do whatever you need to do. I'll be back." Joaquin said, before exiting the estate. He looked out and saw the tent where his prisoner was sitting. He was tempted to go out and check on him but he opted against it. He moved his head away from the tent and made his way over to the side of the estate. He opened one of the empty stables and was welcomed to his arrow making supplies. He sat down against the chair and grabbed the small paring knife. As he began to carve into a wooden stick, his thoughts went to the prisoner in the tent. Toni was right. He was beautiful.

* * *

Tom had come to hours later in the middle of the woods. There was a pounding pain in his head and throbbing sensation coming from his hand. Tom sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what was happening around him. He looked over and saw that he was in the middle of the woods, snow covering his body and soaking his clothes. Tom looked around him, confused as to how he got here. What happened? Tom moved over to see if he had just fallen asleep while hunting. But the memories then started to flood back to him.

The magical vine covered town. Being taken prisoner. Kevin taking his place. Tom stood up immediately. "Kevin?!" he yelled out, hoping that he was still inside of that town and he could still be able to rescue his child. "Kevin?! Where are you?!"

There was no response. Tom looked around and remembered that he was laying in the snow. Which means that he was dragged off deeper from the town and away from his child. He looked all over for any glimpse of him. He ran around frantically in the cold, searching for his child and hoping that he would find that magical town. He didn't. Tom was running around in frantic circles. He tripped over a twing and fell down onto the snow in his face. The pain in his injured hand now started to throb even more. Tom sat up, grabbing his hand and holding it. Kevin. He needed his son. He would find his son. He would find him again. He would rescue him. He would rescue Kevin, no matter what it tooks. He would rescue his son from that monster that took him away.

Tom looked up and saw that someone was approaching him now. Was it Kevin? Had he escaped and found him? Was it that huntsman that captured his son? Tom looked over and saw that it was someone that he recgonized from Riverdale. With bright red hair and a bright red cloak. "C-Cheryl?" Tom shivered.

Cheryl walked over to Tom. She took his hands in hers before Tom slowly lost his consciousness from the cold.

* * *

 _ **Do you like it so far? Is it good? Is it terrible? Let me know in the reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a full month since Kevin had taken his father's place as prisoner. And he hadn't moved from his spot inside of that tent. Firstly because he was terrified to even breathe and possibly anger the man that had taken his father hostage. And secondly because he was too weak to move anymore. Kevin wasn't treated like an animal or like a real prisoner. Even though he was kept inside of that tent and chained up, he was fed water and whatever food was cooked. But that wasn't enough to keep him going. He often passed out from lack of standing or lack of sunlight. Kevin felt like he was going to die here. But at least he knew that his father was alive.

Kevin rested his head against the pole of the tent as he felt his eyes starting to get heavy and heavy. He was thinking about passing out and probably never waking up when he heard someone start to untie the flaps of his tent. Kevin didn't have the energy to look at who it was coming to see him. Maybe it was that same pink haired woman who brought him food and drink five times a day. But it wasn't. It was actually Joaquin. The man that had kidnapped his father. Kevin hadn't actually meet him. He only knew the sound of his gruff voice from when he had cried to take his father's place as a prisoner. Kevin kept his eyes away from the entrance flap, eyes threatening to fall asleep.

Joaquin looked out at the beautiful boy. He hadn't seen him in a whole month since he had chained him into the tent. He was still as beautiful as that day. Beautiful fair skin, brunette hair. But he seemed skinner. More tired. Joaquin had kept him inside of that tent chained up for a whole month without any contact or chance to stretch his legs. Joaquin looked away from him. He really didn't want to be here now. Toni had managed to convince him, no not convince, scream at him to try and make the best of this situation. He had been helping Toni cook the pig that he had caught in the woods and she was trying to convince to make this situation better in hopes to break the curse.

"Joaquin, this is the one chance that was given to you the break the curse we're all under. I mean, look at him. You and half of the people in this village both know that he's beautiful." Joaquin remembered Toni saying. "Come on. This can help you. Just try and make the most of things. Starting with letting him out of the damned tent, taking off those fucking manacles and maybe feeding him real food!"

Hence why Joaquin was here now. He had at first been up in his estate bedroom. Walking back and forth and listening to his enchanted cobra harass him about the situation with his tongue slithers. It came to the point where Betty even weighed in advice, because Toni tells her friends everything. It was annoying but this was Toni. Joaquin knew that if he told her otherwise, she would kill him herself.

"I know that you don't believe in love. No one is saying to fall in love. Just… maybe just give him a chance. You did take away his freedom of the outside world. So maybe give him some freedom around Southside." Betty's and Toni's words wrapped around his head while he was undoing the flaps and the seemed to play in super fast repeat when he rested his eyes on the beautiful man. Joaquin inhaled slowly through his nose and out through it. He licked his lips, which always felt like sandpaper, and reached into the pocket of his cloak. It might always be as hot as hell in Southside, but Joaquin never left his estate without a black cloak. It was meant to hide the blackened heart he had become. Joaquin pulled out a long strip of yellow silk which he had gotten when accidently ripped one of Jellybean's ribbons while walking down the road.

"Put this on over your eyes." he said, throwing it down against Kevin's legs.

Kevin looked down at the silk and then tried to weakly look over at his captor. He knew that it was him. Just from the voice. It was one of those voices that you never forget. Like your mother's voice or your lover's. Kevin tried to get a glimpse, but Joaquin turned around. Kevin was met with just the back of a man wearing a black as night cloak. It kind of disappointed Kevin. He had spent the past month imagining what his captor must look like since he didn't get to see him when his father was freed and put in his place. It was too dark to tell then. And now in the sunlight he kept himself hidden. Kevin's chains ratttled as he moved his head away and rested it back on the wooden pole. Joaquin noticed that he hadn't yet put on the blindfold he provided. Why hadn't he? Was he sick?

"Put it on over your eyes." Joaquin ordered, a bit more stern.

"I really hate to break it to you but my hands are kind of shackled. I can't move very far." Kevin said weakly.

"Oh um… right." Joaquin said, going down on his knees and pulling out a dagger. He pointed it up at Kevin's neck. He gave no reaction. "Don't try to escape."

"I keep my word." Kevin said. "My dad is free, so I won't try to leave."

Joaquin nodded and sliced through the chains in one fell swoop. The cuffs fell off of Kevin's wrists. Kevin grabbed his wrists and rubbed at the chafed and chapped skin that the rusty metal had felt it. Joaquin watched him through the edge of his hood. Kevin's hands lingered over to the blindfold before moving his hand back.

"What is it?" Joaquin asked.

"I just can't feel my legs. I have been sitting here for a whole month." Kevin said.

Joaquin nodded. He did remember that he had kept Kevin chained up inside of this tent for a whole month. He wouldn't be surprised if Kevin's leg hadn't been able to work for another whole month.

"Just put on the blindfold. I'll help you." Kevin swallowed some salvia before doing what he was asked. He wrapped the silk over his eyes and tightly knotted it behind his head. Kevin stayed who he was. Joaquin moved forward and helped Kevin stand. Kevin wobbled on his legs and he leaned up against Joaquin for some balance. Joaquin pulled him out of the tent and rested him down on the grass. Joaquin pulled Kevin's hand over and forced it to hold tightly onto his cloak. "Follow me."

Kevin nodded and slowly started to walk with Joaquin. He was a bit slow at first, mostly because his legs were getting used to moving. But he walked as he much as he could. He didn't know if this man was leading up to his death, but he would be following him. It didn't matter if he would be getting tied to a pit right now, he would rather be anything then chained up in that tent again. Joaquin led Kevin from the small wooded area and over towards his estate. Toni had been right. And Betty had been right. Not about the falling in love thing but maybe giving Kevin a little bit of freedom around Southside. Joaquin walked up at the steps of the estate, slowly waiting for Kevin to catch up.

Clinging onto the cloak like it was life or death, Kevin followed this mystery kidnapper up what seemed to be steps. Who knows if these were steps. Maybe they seemed like steps blindfolded but it would actually led him to falling off a mountain. Who knows what other magic was here? Kevin followed the hooded man as the steps stopped the floors became flat again. He followed the sounds of the footsteps of the second person. Joaquin brought Kevin towards the steps that would lead to the bedrooms. Joaquin turned over to Kevin, seeing how beautiful he looked. His skin was such an amazing fair shade and how his hair had a beautiful wave to it at the top. Kevin looked almost frozen with fear, his grip on his cloak had almost gotten like how a child holds a teddy bear or a baby blanket. It was adorable. Joaquin forced himself to look away. He continued up the stairs and Kevin followed suit, very very slowly. Joaquin led up to the third floor and over towards one of the many empty bedrooms that he had. Toni had actually dusted up and cleaned the room with Betty. The two of them seemed pretty attached to this feeling of breaking this curse. At least they had hope. Joaquin lost his hopes all those months ago when the spell was first cast.

Joaquin opened the double doors of the bedroom and led Kevin inside. Once he was in, he yanked back the length of his cloak and started to walk a bit away from him. Kevin turned away, his hand shaking a bit from fear. "You may stay here." Joaquin said. "This is one of my guest rooms."

"One of them?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. One of them. You may remove the blindfold once I am gone."

Joaquin turned to leave. But Kevin turned around with him. "Will I have to keep this on every time you're around."

Joaquin stopped at that. Would he actually want to see him? He would be replushed once he saw what he looked like. There was no other way to put it. He would run away and scream like some of the children did before they got used to his haggard appearance. Joaquin turned around at looked at Kevin, even though he couldn't see him. "No. I will decide when you can remove the blindfold. But until then, you will keep it on until I saw otherwise."

"So will I be up here all alone?" Kevin asked.

"I live here as well. If anything goes wrong, call out to me."

"Do you at least have a name that I can call you by?"

Joaquin took in a sharp inhale. "J-Joaquin. My name is Joaquin."

"Okay... Joaquin." Kevin said back. Joaquin nodded and closed the door to the bedroom. Once Kevin heard his boots clacking in the distance, he moved his hands over to the back of his head and pulled off the silk. He looked around and gasped at the beautiful sight around him. The walls almost seemed like they were made out of gold. Beautiful markings or perhaps paintings filled the room. Kevin looked around and saw that the furniture has such a similar fashion. The bed was a canopy made a deeper gold than the walls and the bed covers and sheets were made of dark blue silk. It looked clumpy and uncomfortable a bit from the sight of it, but it felt so soft and comforting to the touch. There was a candelabra on each bedside table and beautiful furry rugs dyed the same color of bedding. The room was so beautiful. Incredibly beautiful. Like something out of a fairy tale. Kevin walked over to the multiple long windows and he looked out at them. He saw the beautiful town in front of him. It looked almost beautiful from this view. Kevin felt like he was in some kind of story from his favorite novels. Him being held prisoner in this beautiful home. Kevin walked over and rested on the bed. Being held prisoner had been terrible for a month with him chained up inside a tent.

Maybe this captor, well Joaquin know that he knows his name, maybe Joaquin wasn't as terrible as he seemed to be. He did give him this room after all. But… he did hold his father hostage and he did keep him tied up like a dog inside of the tent in the heat that shouldn't be possible in the middle of winter. But Joaquin did let his father go. He did give him his word. But Kevin doesn't even know if he's alive. For all he knows, he could have been sliced open and left to die in the forest to give Kevin a false sense of trust. Like there was any trust to begin with. He shook his head. No matter which way you looked at it, Kevin was a prisoner here and Joaquin was his wicked kidnapper. Turn the diamond every which way and it's still a diamond. Kevin's hand lingered against the glass of the window as the thought about the situation. Should he try to escape? He didn't know if Joaquin was being true to his word, so should he be true to his? Did that have something to do with why Joaquin wanted him to wear a blindfold. Was he hiding the evidence of his now deceased father? What was the point of the blindfold? What was he hiding?

Kevin turned around, forgetting his thoughts about Joaquin. He had never broken any of his promises before. So he had to keep his now, despite his knowledge if his dad was kept alive. Kevin yawned, the whole month of fatigue starting to combat his thoughts about Joaquin. But now, here in a warm bed seemed pretty better than his previous situation inside of the prisoner tent. Kevin, still feeling tired from being exhausted from his previous situation, moved underneath the covers and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Happy one year fanfiction anniversary to me! It was days ago, bout who cares! Let's celebrate!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT JOAQUIN IS DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE IS NOT DEAD! I SMELL SOMETHING COMING OUT FROM THIS SHOW! I KNOW IT!**_

* * *

Kevin's peaceful sleep had been interrupted when heard the sound of faint knocking coming from the door. He slowly rose from the soft pillows and rubbed his eyes confused. At first, he thought that the entire getting kidnapped by a mysterious man with a bow and arrow was a dream that he had. But he looked around the room that most certainly wasn't his own bedroom and realized that it wasn't a dream. He was still here. Kevin heard a knock again and he slowly moved out from the bed. "Who is it?" he called out, hesitantly. If it was Joaquin again, then he should probably throw on his blindfold. Or hide. Or go on his knees and beg for freedom. But the voice that was returned was calm and sweet. A thick masculine voice.

"It's um three people actually." he responded. "You and I haven't met yet, so that's why I'm here."

Kevin cleared his throat and nodded. "C-Come in."

The door opened up and three young people walked inside. One had jet black hair covered with a hood, one was much younger than the other two with the same hair as the hood wearing one. The other was bright blonde, dressed in sunny yellow. "Hey there." said the guy who had called out to him and knocked on the door. "My name is Jughead. And this is-"

"Hi! I'm Jellybean!" the youngest girl answered, cutting of Jughead's introduction. "Wow, you are just as beautiful as they say!"

Kevin smiled at the young girl. "Why thank you Jellybean." he said kindly. "You are just as beautiful. I love your braid. It must have taken hours."

"It did!" Jellybean said with a smile.

"Jellybean, don't be rude." Jughead said, tickling her in the ribs. He turned back over to him. "As I was saying before my overexcited sister cut me off, I'm Jughead and this is my girlfriend Betty."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Kevin said, folding his hands out in front of him.

"We just wanted to come and apologize to you about Joaquin." Betty said with a wide smile, running her fingers through the yellow lace sleeves on her dress. "He's usually kind, but his anger has been bottles up since he's been under the spell."

"Spell? He's under a spell?" Kevin asked.

"Didn't you see what he looked like?" Jughead asked.

"No. He told me to keep my blindfold on whenever he's around. I'm trying not to go against his wishes, he told me that I would be able to see him when he's ready." Kevin said.

"Oh. That's understandable." Betty said, looking over at Jughead and Jellybean for a moment. She gave them a smile and looked back over at Kevin. "Well, we came here to see if you would like to join us for dinner. Everyone is so eager to meet you."

"Um… I'm not sure." Kevin said, rubbing his wrists that was still chapped. "I was told to stay here inside of the room."

"Oh we know. But Joaquin asked us to make you feel welcome, so inviting you to dinner with us should make you feel at home. Southside is a very nice village." Jughead explained. "You already know Toni, sort of, and she's excited to see you again."

"And there's a lot more people that want to meet you in the village." Jellybean said, grabbing a hold of Kevin's wrist and jumping up and down excitedly. "Please Kevin. You'll really like the village. And you have been here for an entire month. Please meet with the rest of us. We are all excited to have someone new come to the village."

"Does no one really come by?" Kevin asked as Jellybean slowly brought him towards the door. "How come you all can't leave and explore?"

"That's just the way of the spell." Betty explained as she led him towards the estates from door. Kevin looked around at all of the beautiful decor and paintings hanging in the room. "The spell had it's… effects on Joaquin. But as for us, we can't leave."

"Hence those vines surrounding the village." Jughead said to him, opening the huge double doors of the estate. The door opened and Jellybean pulled Kevin hard down the steps. Kevin allowed the younger child to pull him around. Jellybean brought him down the cobblestone road and towards the town square, where there was a group of villagers there. Jellybean pulled Kevin over and sat him down there on a wooden chair set up there. Betty walked over towards the well where there were a few hot plates set up filled with food. Kevin eyes averted from everyone's stares or of the good and he looked over at the sun that was starting to slowly fall down. It was beautiful seeing the sunset. He usually watched it while he read or was trying to avoid Reggie's proposals. Betty walked back over to him with a chipped wooden bowl filled with gumbo. Kevin smiled, taking the bowl gratefully.

The villagers smiled seeing Kevin smiling. He hummed and smiled. "Up… hello." Kevin said with a smile. "I'm Kevin."

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Toni." said the pink haired girl that had fed him when he was chained in his tent. She approached him with a mug filled with some kind of alcohol. "Do you drink? It's mulled wine."

"Oh um… no thank you." Kevin said. "I don't drink."

Toni shrugged, sipping the wine and turning behind her. "This is Sweet Pea and Fangs."

The two young men smiled and nodded at Kevin, taking a seat right by his chair. "Hello." Kevin said with a grin. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Sorry about the tent thing." Fangs said. "And we would have approached you, but Joaquin told us to leave you be."

"Speaking of, where is Joaquin? Doesn't he join you guys for meals?"

"No. He's hunting out right now." Jellybean said. "He's the one that usually comes back with the meat and fish for our stews, soups and other meals."

"Wait, so he can leave but you all can't?" Kevin asked. "This spells seems pretty complicated."

"It only seems that way from what you've been told." Jughead said back. "Here, you're skinny. Eat. It'll make you feel better."

Kevin nodded, pressing his lips to the bowl and sipping the broth of the gumbo. He tasted nice shrimp in broth. The sound of the birds that started to stop when the sound of a mandolin started to play beautifully. Kevin looked up and saw an older man strumming on the instrument. "Dad!" Jughead called with a smile, getting up from his spot on the ground and walking over to the identical looking man.

"What?" FP said. "What's dinner here in Southside without a little music? Toni, if you please?"

Toni smiled and pulled out a flute from behind Kevin's chair. She pressed her lips against the metal and the slow, soft, sweet sounds started to slowly play. A warm smiled filled Kevin's face. It felt kind and inviting. Jughead smiled, moving over to Betty and extending his hand out to her. Betty took it gracefully and got up. Jughead spun her around the well, a smile on her face. Kevin smiled, seeing everyone dance and laugh and sing. How could people be so happy here? They were trapped, unable to escape. And yet a smile was always on their faces. Kevin set down his now empty bowl of gumbo and looked out at the village dance.

He saw Jughead grab Betty by the waist and spin her around. Fangs held Jellybean in his arms, even though she was half her height and swung her around like a stuffed toy. Kevin smiled. He had never had fun like this back in Riverdale. He was always back at home in his estate, unable to leave because it was for his own safety that he stayed. He wished that he could attend parties like this. And dance around and sing like his life depended on it. Kevin just swung his head and clapped along as people danced and sang. Kevin looked down at his lap. Jellybean jumped off of Fangs back and over to Kevin. She waked over and held out her hand to him.

"Come, come dance!" she said to him.

Kevin held out his hand and shook his heads. "Oh no, no, no. I um… I can't dance. I'm sorry."

"Oh come on. Please. Everyone can dance." Jellybean said with a smile. Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but Jellybean looked back out into the distance. "Joaquin's back!"

Kevin turned around just as the music started to slow. Everyone got excited. Jellybean ran as fast as he could over towards the vine wall. He turned around immediately as soon as he noticed that it was truly him. The dark hood covering his face gave it away. Kevin ran his fingers through his pants. If he broke the rules now, who knows what would have happened. Jellybean ran over to Joaquin with a wide smile. Joaquin smiled seeing her. "Hi there Jellybean." he said with a smile. "Did I ruin the dance?"

"No, not at all." Jellybean said, grabbing him by the wrists. "How was the hunt?"

"Jellybean, dear God, leave him alone." Jughead said to her, coming up the hill and lightly pushing her away. "Go, go, go."

Jellybean stuck her tongue out at her older brother, running down the hill to get back to the square with the music. Joaquin smiled at her. "She's adorable."

"Don't get any ideas." Jughead joked. "What'd you get?"

"A caught a deer in the middle along with a few Ghoulies in the surrounding area. They won't be bothering me the next time I hunt." Joaquin said, looking out and noticing a mop of brown hair. "What is he doing here?"

"You told us to make Kevin feel welcome and Betty, being Betty, decided to invite him to share a meal. And if I'm being honest, he's actually pretty great company." Jughead said. He looked over to him. "Why do you make him wear a blindfold?"

"So he can't see me and my hideous face." Joaquin said back.

"But you're not hideous."

"To him I will be. You guys have been with me for months. And he's grown up around people like you. He won't see more for anything but the beast that I'm destined to become." Joaquin sighed, untying the rope that connected the dead deer to his body. "You or Sweet Pea are welcome to dress her if you want."

Jughead nodded, moving forward and tying the animal to his own belt. "Maybe you should talk to him. You know… without the blindfold."

"I can't. It doesn't work that way." Joaquin said. "The sun is setting soon. You all are welcome to continue your party, but I'm going back to the estate."

Joaquin started to walk back towards his estate, but he saw Kevin stand up from his seat. Kevin was talking to Betty, holding out his hands to her. Joaquin walked over to him fast. He didn't know why he did that, but the look on Kevin's face looked desperate. Joaquin ran over behind him. "Kevin." he called to her. Kevin jumped a bit, shocked that he kind of came out of nowhere. He moved turn around, but Joaquin snapped at him. "Don't turn around."

"O-Okay." Kevin responded, staying where he was.

"Are you okay?" Joaquin asked. "I saw you look a little, desperate."

Betty spoke up next. "He was just telling me that he wanted to head back to your estate."

"I didn't want to upset you. You did tell me to stay there." Kevin said.

Joaquin swallowed. His voice wasn't deep enough to sound disgusting and it wasn't raspy enough to seem sick. He sounded like a sing songy bird. Which was adorable. If his skin was gray, you would probably see the peachy blush that rose to his cheeks. Joaquin looked over and saw Sweet Pea chasing Jellybean around the well. As he passed by, Joaquin grabbed his scarf that was wrapped against his waist. Sweet Pea didn't give as much as a second glance as he still ran over chasing Jellybean. Joaquin turned back to Kevin's back and held out the scarf to him. Kevin looked down and saw the dark brown scarf extended out to him. But he didn't just notice the scarf, but he saw that Joaquin's hand was different than a human hand. His mind went to the spell that Jughead was talking about.

Joaquin's hand was grey, with some cracks surrounding it. His skin looked like old, cracked cobblestone. But maybe that was from an accident. Kevin still didn't see his face. How could he tell? He slowly moved his hand over to the scarf and wrapped it around his eyes and knotting it behind his head. Joaquin walked over in front of Kevin, adjusting the blindfold over his eyes. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Yes." Kevin said, rubbing his fingernails.

"Okay. Thank you Betty." Joaquin said to her, moving his cloak in front of Kevin. Kevin took a hold of it tightly. "Come on."

Kevin followed Joaquin, feeling his boots against the cobblestone of the road. Joaquin walked slowly, following him. As Joaquin approached the steps of the estate, he turned around to face Kevin. "Is something wrong?" Kevin asked, shaking a bit.

"No. No nothing is wrong. I'm just stopping for you. Are you okay? Am I going too fast?" Joaquin asked.

"No. I'm alright." Kevin said. Joaquin nodded and they started to walk up the steps. Joaquin kept it slow, not wanting for him to accidentally trip and fall down on his face. Joaquin opened the wide double doors and turned over to him. He slowly pulled his cloak away and held out his hand. He didn't realize until Kevin didn't respond and some color drained from his face. Joaquin shook his head and cleared his throat, taking a step away from Kevin. Kevin heard his footsteps and called out, almost desperately. "Wait…"

Joaquin turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I know that you're under a spell." Kevin said.

Joaquin scoffed, shaking his head. "Betty…"

"Listen. I just wanted you to know, that there's no point in hiding from me. I know that it's been a month since I gave up my freedom to you and not even a full day since you incorporated the blindfold rule but-"

"The blindfold is necessary. So that you don't see me." Joaquin said, moving away from him further. Kevin sighed and smiled. Joaquin found his cheeks and ears getting hot at the sight of Kevin's smile. It was beautiful. Kevin raised his hands slowly towards the blindfold. Joaquin's eyes widened with fear. No. No he couldn't. Not now. Kevin pulled off the blindfold and looked over. He saw Joaquin fully now. Joaquin looked truly cursed. His skin cracked and grey just like his hand. Joaquin moved back to the shadows, looking at Kevin almost disapprobation. Kevin eyed him up and down. He took a step forward and Joaquin took a step back. He covered his face with his hands. Kevin moved to touch him but Joaquin pushed him away.

"Who did this? What spell are you-" Kevin's sentence couldn't be finished as Joaquin took a sad step away from him.

"I told you not to look." Joaquin said. "You didn't need to see. Now I'm the monster that kidnapped your father."

Kevin went towards him again. "No. No. The kidnapping this is different. But you are not a monster."

"How can you say that after looking at me?"

"Because I've seen worse."

Joaquin looked up over at him in shock. Kevin had seen worse. From this? From this terrible horrible face? From how terrible he looked? No. This couldn't be true. Kevin couldn't have seen worse from this. From him. He was lying. He was lying to him. Kevin couldn't have seen something worse from him. He was trying to get his hopes up. His hopes for the spell breaking. Hope that he would let him go. Kevin was lying. "Get out." he growled, talking a step back away from him.

"Joaquin. Listen to me." Kevin tried, but Joaquin screamed at him. Startling the younger boy. Joaquin grabbed a vase from the ground and threw it in his rage, hitting the wall behind Kevin. Kevin covered his face as the shards flew everywhere.

"GET! OUT!" Joaquin screamed. Kevin didn't have to be told twice. He ran towards the double doors and went through them. Joaquin was shaking. He looked down at himself and screamed at himself. Who was he to believe that Kevin had actually seen worse than him? Who was he fooling? There was no way that this spell would break. Not ever. He was a fool to think that someone was beautiful as Kevin could help him break the spell.

* * *

Kevin ran down the steps as fast as he could, shocked. Joaquin's attitude had turned on a dime. Why had he removed the blindfold. This was his fault. But he had to leave. He had to leave now before Joaquin finally decided that he wanted to kill him. He did have a bow and arrow after all. Kevin would end with an arrow through his heart. Kevin ran as fast as he can, through a bunch of the villagers. Jellybean and Betty were enveloped in a game of chess, until they noticed Kevin running. "Kevin!" Betty called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm… I'm really sorry Betty, but I can't stay here another minute." Kevin said, running off again. Kevin got up from her seat and watched as Kevin made her way up towards the vine wall. He pushed through, the vines magically moving away from him. Jughead and Fangs noticed him running and tried to follow him as well but they stopped as they got too close to the vine wall. The vines stuck out and hit them in the arms. Jughead cried.

"Dammit!" Fangs yelled. "It's nighttime! There's Ghoulies out there!"

"He's going to get himself killed!" Betty cried. "We need to get to him before the Ghoulies find him."

* * *

Kevin ran past the trees, pushing past the wide branches and trees. He needed to reach that magical cross section that mixed winter and summer together. If he got there, then he could run over and find Riverdale again. And hopefully he could find his father and they could be reunited. Kevin found himself turning away from the elevated ground that would lead him home and running in the opposite direction. Kevin looked around, trying to find a landmark. But he didn't see one at all. Kevin turned around hard, hearing a kind of cracking and growling sound. Kevin took a step toward it, thinking that it would be an animal that could probably lead him home. But it wasn't an animal. It didn't even look like one. A large green creature came out from the trees and bushes.

It was dark green, with scaly skin. It's back hunched high with about six rows of sharp fangs and large claws. Kevin gasped, seeing the monster. His hands shook terribly as he heard the growling get louder as more of them started to appear. Kevin turned around and saw himself surrounded by these beasts. What the hell are they? Kevin took a step back with one foot, holding his hand out to the creatures. "Hey um… I'm… I'm not going to hurt you. Just… just stay back alright." he whispered.

The creature seemed to understand him because he barked at his other friends. He thought that they were going to leave, but one behind Kevin pounched. Kevin screamed as the fangs bit into the back of his shoulder and his neck. He tried to fight it off, but the other creatures moved and held him down with their paws. Kevin screamed as the fangs sank deeper and deeper into his skin. He felt warm blood drip and onto his chest and splatter onto his chin and nose. He was going to die. Kevin closed his eyes, waiting for the death to slowly came over to him. Time seemed to slow for him. But then the creature that had his teeth sinked into his back was pulled away from him. Kevin looked up, hearing the creatures start to growl.

He saw someone holding out a bow and arrow. Joaquin.

"Let him go." he yelled. "Or the next one goes through your eyes. I warned you about roaming here. Now let him go and get the hell out of my woods!"

The beasts growled and barked, before meeting eyes with each other. They slowly crawled away from Kevin before running off into the distance. Joaquin put his arrow back into his quiver and ran down towards Kevin. He knelt down beside him and pressed a finger against his neck, hoping to feel a pulse. There was one, and it was still going strong. Probably from fear. Joaquin moved Kevin from his stomach onto his back, which made the pain elevate. Kevin screamed out from the pain and Joaquin rested his hand on his leg.

"Hold on." Joaquin whispered to him. He swung his hands underneath Kevin's legs and pulled him up into his arms. "Just breathe. Just breathe."

Joaquin ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to Southside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Easy there, easy."

Joaquin walked over to Kevin's bedside inside of the guest room. He was holding a bowl filled with warm water. He walked over and knelt down next to Kevin. He rung out the excess water from the cloth and pressed it against the wound on his back. Joaquin had ran back all the way from the woods back to Southside. Everyone was so worried and scared for Kevin's life, but Joaquin had to ignore them in order to bring him to his estate. They were all probably waiting outside of the door, but he would have to wait until he was healed to speak to them. Joaquin had laid Kevin down on his stomach and covered his lower half with a comforter.

Kevin has passed out while being carried back to the estate and was asleep on the bed now. Which meant that the pain would unfortunately wake him up sooner or later. Joaquin patted the cloth lightly against his bite mark. It was huge, wrapping around from the back of his neck of his right, into his left shoulder blade. At least the bleeding had stopped. Joaquin checked Kevin's forehead quickly. He was burning up. Joaquin stood up from the floor to grab something when Kevin groaned loudly in pain. He turned over and pressed his hand against his shoulder. "Kevin?" he called out.

Kevin's vision slowly started to focus on him. He saw Joaquin. The real one. The one with gray skin and cracks. "J-Joaquin… what-"

"Stay still. Your cut is pretty deep." Joaquin said. "It was close enough to hit bone, but thank God it didn't."

"You… you saved my life." Kevin said, sitting up just a bit. Joaquin rushed forward to help him lay back down. "I'm fine Joaquin. Thank you."

"Just try to stay on your stomach." Joaquin said. "You'll probably be able to stand up and walk around by tomorrow. Do you um… do you need anything? Some water?"

"An apology."

"A what?"

"You did scream at me for no reason at all."

"I did… kind of. You took of your blindfold before I asked you to."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I don't need permission. Besides… I was just curious. I am living under your roof now. I just wanted to know what you looked like. I think that you lashing out was pretty unnecessary."

Joaquin exhaled through his nose. Kevin was right. He did explode for no reason at all. Maybe it was because he didn't want Kevin to walk away. "You're right. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. You… you didn't deserve that. Especially after I took away your freedom." Joaquin sighed, sitting down on the bed right beside Kevin. Kevin slowly got up and looked over at Joaquin.

"I know that we aren't friends, but… Joaquin. How were you cursed?" Kevin asked. Joaquin turned over to him before looking down. Joaquin noticed how Kevin wasn't hesitating to get closer to him. Was he telling the truth about seeing worse than him. Joaquin looked down at his hands in between in his knees. Joaquin swallowed some saliva in his mouth.

"I… I used to be normal." he said. "I was a hunter. I still am a hunter. I was Southside's best hunter. Everyday I would come back with deer or some animal to feed everyone here. I was loved. I got a lot of attention. But almost way too much love. To point where I became selfish. I started to only care about myself."

Kevin saw the look on his face and me moved closer to him. "That's not it, is it. It's not just because of the attention is it?"

Joaquin looked over at him. Kevin was really great at reading people. He gave him a weak smile before standing up. He walked over to the window and held onto the curtain. "My mother and father, they weren't really in love. When they had me, it made them fall in love. But as I grew up that love shriveled up and died. And soon after my mother she… she went out into the woods to try and catch her breath after an argument with my father. And I saw her again three weeks later, when the huntsman were bringing back her bitten up body." he shook his head. "After that my father blamed me. He started… hitting me and screaming at me."

"Joaquin…" Kevin gasped. Joaquin walked over from the wall back to sitting on the bed next to Kevin.

"The abuse continued for a bit, before he died from alcohol poisoning after he locked me inside of the closet. I was found a day afterwards and was able to start living. I trained with the hunters who found me and became the best." Joaquin sighed. "I guess that because of my terrible childhood and my childish want to attention and love, it became my want for love. And it turned from a want to be loved to my selfish intentions. Because one night, it was snowing like crazy outside. Betty was throwing a party at the tavern, but I didn't want to attend. I was planning to head off to bed, but there was a knock at the door. I went to open the door and it was an old woman. She was completely drenched from the snow. She asked me for a place to spend the night and as a thank you she would give me a bouquet of red roses.

"Me… being selfish, I refused her. In my head at the time, she wasn't good enough to sleep in one of my beds or eat with me the next morning. Because she was old and haggard and… ugly isn't the word to describe her but it's the word I used then. And I had no need for roses because… nevermind that. The woman, she begged for a second time for a place to spend the night. I dismissed her again, even more harshly than the last time. And she asked one last time, this time she gave me the roses. I shut her out again, and this time I threw the roses in her face. I was… vile towards her. And I didn't even know her. I didn't even know who she was, and I turned her away based on her appearance. I didn't even look on the inside.

"I slammed the door shut in her face and turned to head back inside, when she knocked once more. I was going to open the door and threaten her with my bow and arrow, when she changed right before my eyes. She was no longer an old woman, but a beautiful enchantress with bright blonde hair and a cherry red stripe. As soon as I saw her and the golden glow emanating from her, I knew that I messed up… horribly. I fell down on my knees and begged her for forgiveness. I told her that I was sorry and sorry and sorry over and over again. But she kept shaking her head at me. I deserved it. I dismissed her so she should dismiss me. The enchantress told me that I have no love in my heart, and that I was selfish and unkind and that if I was like that on the inside… my outside should match. So he put a spell on me. Hence, why I look so disgusting and strange and… gross.

"I screamed so loudly when I saw myself. I was in disbelief that this even happened. The enchantress then cast a spell on Southside. I begged her not to, to leave them alone. They didn't deserve to suffer for what I did to her. Hence the vine wall, and why they can't leave no matter how much they try. And those monsters that attacked you, the Ghoulies, they're beasts that are supposed to keep me from leaving here. If I do, then they'll drag me right back. She left me alone here, with a snake that would let me know when the spell becomes permanent." Joaquin shook his head, his leg shaking from the retelling of his worst moment alive. Kevin kept his eyes locked on him, listening to him.

"But… there has to be some way to break the spell." Kevin said. "Maybe… maybe I can help. That's why I'm here isn't it. To help you break it."

"No Kevin." Joaquin said sternly yet calm. "This is my curse. My fault. My actions are my own and I am not dragging you into this mess. Everyone's already invested enough time and energy to try and break the spell. Five months worth. And I only have seven left until this is how I'll be forever."

"Then we have seven months to help you." Kevin said. "I'm sure there must be something that I can do. Just tell me the conditions. Every spell can be broken."

Joaquin shook his head. "No. I already took away your freedom, I won't take away anything else from you. If I could break the spell I would. But it's impossible." Joaquin stood up and looked over. "You should rest now. I'll check on your cut later."

Joaquin turned quickly and walked towards the door. His heart felt extremely lighter than usual. Was it a good thing that he had opened up to Kevin about his curse? Why did he feel better telling him about it? Joaquin moved to turn the door handle, when Kevin called out to him. Joaquin turned around to face him, head still looking down..

"Thank you." Kevin said. "For saving my life tonight."

Joaquin's cheeks got hot. Even though his skin wouldn't let him blush, he knew that he was blushing. "Y-You're welcome." he replied.

"And… I wasn't lying. I've seen worse." Kevin said, his hand rubbing the soft comforter on the bed.

"How so?" Joaquin found himself asking. He mentally stabbed himself for saying that. Kevin smiled.

"Because I've seen people who look like me, but act like animals towards me. While you are kind, with a bit of a temper, despite your outer appearance." Kevin responded, a calm smile that made Joaquin's heart flutter up towards the moon.

Joaquin never thought of it that way. Kevin was never looking at the outside. He was looking inside. Joaquin wet his lips with his tongue and walked back over to the bed. He was going to leave, but talking to Kevin was enjoyable. He couldn't remember when he had such a nice conversation with someone. He sat down on the edge of the bed again and leaned against the pillar of the canopy.

"Are you referring to someone in your village?" Joaquin asked. Kevin nodded at him, looking down at his hands. "You don't have to tell me anything."

"You told me all about you curse, I think that it's only fair." Kevin responded with a smile. "It's a hunter at in my village. His name is Reggie. And he's… so… narcissistic. He thinks that everyone loves him and he only deserves the best because he's the best. And apparently the best is me. He constantly proposes to me and begs for me to marry him. He tells me that I'll make a wonderful husband and that I'll take care of his dogs and him. He wants me to just… stay at home and provide myself to him."

Joaquin's nostrils flared. How dare this Reggie? Kevin was such a kind and loveable person, how dare someone want to take him to just have him as a husband that provides sexual and domestic pleasure? "Did you… did you ever consider marrying him?" Joaquin asked, failing to hide his anger.

"Don't get me wrong, the man is handsome. And I was flattered at first when he proposed for the first week. But then I realized that I wouldn't be happy and free. I was already trapped under the watchful eye of an overprotective father. I didn't want to be trapped as a stay at home husband too." Kevin said, wincing a bit from the movement in his shoulder. Joaquin moved forward and pressed his hand against Kevin's shoulder, feeling the throbbing of the wound. Kevin looked up at him and their eyes met. Joaquin looked away, not wanting Kevin to see the look of care and lust in his eyes. He stood up again, wiping the imaginary dust from his shirt.

"Good night Kevin." Joaquin said. He turned around and quickly walked out of the door, shutting it closed. Joaquin pressed his back against the door and sighed loudly. His heart was hammering. Their conversation was replaying in his head. Joaquin looked back over at the door. Could this be it? Could Kevin be the one to break the spell? Would he fall in love with someone like him. Joaquin took a step away from the door, breathless. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, feeling surprised and happy tears coming to his eyes. He was out of breath completely. He turned away from the door and ran up to his room. He opened the door and walked over to the magical cobra that was obviously waiting for him to come back. Joaquin walked over to the case and looked inside.

The cobra had just recently shed it's golden skin. Seven more months. Seven more. Joaquin looked back out at the door that would take him back to Kevin. He took in a deep breath. The cobra hissed as Joaquin.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up in there." Joaquin said to him. "I… I actually saved his life. I saved him." Joaquin looked back out at the cobra, who was hissing at him. Joaquin rolled his eyes and laid down in his little nest of pillows and furs.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Late update but... better than no update. And no Kevin in the Riverdale? What the hell RAS?_**

* * *

Another whole month had passed since Kevin had been attacked in the woods by the Ghoulies. Kevin spent a couple days in bed and the rest out in Southside. Joaquin watched him from the balcony of his estate. He watched as Kevin walked alongside with Betty serving food to the villagers, danced with Jellybean when the music started playing after supper, helped Sweet Pea carve arrows from the twigs that Joaquin brought back from hunts. Joaquin watched as Kevin made himself known here at the village. He watched with a wide smile as Kevin would come back to the estate with a basket filled with cut meat or fruits from the trees that Jughead took care of. Joaquin was always smiling when Kevin was around. When he walked around the estate that day, getting prepared to go out on a hunt when he saw Kevin looking out into the window of the bedroom with a sad look on his face. Joaquin stopped, knocking lightly on the door. "Kevin?" he called. Kevin jumped a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no. It's fine." Joaquin said, shaking his head. "I should have let you know I was coming in or waited until you let me in."

"But this is your estate, I can't really stay mad." Kevin responded to him.

"I um… I was just checking on you. You seemed a bit down." Joaquin said. "Is there something wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I'm just pretty bored." Kevin answered honestly. "I have been here for a bit and I feel just a bit bored."

Joaquin looked over at him. He had been keeping Kevin inside of the estate and inside the town for a while. Mostly because he had forced him to stay here as his prisoner. Joaquin looked over at him. There had to be something that he could do for him. Kevin had been here for awhile, entertaining everyone else without being entertained himself. Joaquin bit his lip and rubbed the hem of his long cloak. Kevin looked over at Joaquin and noticed his quiver filled with arrows and bow hung from shoulder.

"Are you going out on a hunt?" Kevin asked.

"Um, yeah." Joaquin said, nodding. "Um… would you like to come with me?"

"What?" Kevin said. "I um… I can't hunt."

"Isn't your father a hunter himself?" Joaquin asked him, pulling off his bow from his shoulder and holding it out to the younger boy. "I'm pretty sure that he taught you to use a bow. Here."

Kevin took a step back holding his hand out. "Oh, oh no. I um… I don't know how to hold a bow. Nor do I enjoy really killing animals."

"We won't be hunting animals." Joaquin said. "Come, why don't you come with me? I can show you how to use it. Come."

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked, slowly following Joaquin out of the room.

"My garden. I train in there." Joaquin responded.

"But, what about your hunt?"

"I caught three deer and two rabbits last night. I think that we'll be fine for a while. Now come. Let me show you how to use the bow."

Kevin slowly followed Joaquin from behind, like a puppy following it's master. He was a bit nervous as to where this would be going. He held the ends of the silk shirt that Jellybean had gifted him. Joaquin walked down the steps and walked over towards the exit that led to his gardens. He pressed his hand against the handle before turning around to look over at Kevin. Kevin quickened when he saw Joaquin turning over at him, not wanting to upset him or anger him. Joaquin smiled. It was cute. Joaquin turned back over to the door and opened it, allowing the warm air to enter the cool estate foyer. Kevin's eyes widened seeing the beautiful garden in front of him. There were golden flower pots holding long vines of roses. Along a huge circular cobblestone in the middle of the garden were a bunch of bushes filled with flowers. There were peppers, arugula, cauliflower, basil and strawberries growing all over. Kevin walked past Joaquin and knelt down in front of a beautiful growing kale plant.

Kevin smile was so wide and so calm. Joaquin smiled seeing Kevin smile. His hands wafted against the plants. "Did you grow all of these yourself?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Joaquin said, setting down his quiver down on the stone bench by a huge bush filled with flowers. "I might hunt for meat, but I really think that vegetables and fruit are a better alternative. If you look down there, there are a few apple, cherry and peach trees that I take care of."

"I've always wanted a garden." Kevin said. "Like a big one. I have this small little planter back at my estate in Riverdale. It's not really growing up anymore."

"Why not?" Joaquin asked.

"Because it's winter back there. But here it's like eternal summer." Kevin said, walking past the strawberries. He stopped suddenly and looked over at small little silver flower pot filled with beautiful little flowers. "Cyclamens." he said, walking over and kneeling down at the pot.

"Are they your favorite flower?" Joaquin asked.

"They were my mother's favorite. And since I lost her, I love the flower just like she does." Kevin said. He looked over at the flowers with a sad look on his face. Joaquin sighed. He ran over from the garden over to the empty stable that he had. He grabbed one of his targets and ran back over to Kevin before he even noticed that he was gone. He walked over to one of the stone statues that he had there for decorations and pushed it with all of his strength over to the center of the garden. Kevin watched him with a raised eyebrow. Joaquin stuck the target onto the statue's deformed face and walked back over to the stone bench. He grabbed his bow and an arrow and walked over to Kevin.

"Here, let me see your hands." Joaquin said. Kevin stood up and he walked over to stand next to Kevin. He opened up his hands. Joaquin laid the bow down in his hands. "I know that it's a bit heavy, so just hold it up high."

Kevin nodded, following his instructions and holding up the bow. It was heavy, almost two heavy. While his father was muscular in all the right places, Kevin was more lean and skinny. Joaquin moved forward and held the bow up with Kevin. The huntsman moved Kevin's hand slowly. The touch sent fireworks throughout Joaquin's body. His face was getting red, but it wasn't noticeable with his grey complexion. Kevin licked his lips.

Joaquin looked over at the makeshift target he had created. "Okay. Now, you need to hold two parts of the bow. Right here is the grip. You'll need that so that you can find balance."

"Okay." Kevin said, moving his hand to grip where Joaquin told him to.

"Good. Now, that space that's in between the handle riser and the sight window. You look right through the handle riser so you can see your target. And at the bottom of the sight window is the shelf. This is where the bow comes to play." Joaquin held out the bow. "This is pretty thin, it won't be as heavy as the standard arrows that me and probably your father uses. Here."

Kevin reached for the bow and took it in his hands. "Now what?" he asked, his throat getting tight from how close they were.

"Lower the bow just a bit. Look through at the handle riser." Joaquin said, watching as Kevin did exactly as he was told. "Now, take the arrow and gently place it on the shelf. Remember… gently."

Kevin nodded and moved the bow to the shelf. He pulled it up and had it rest in between his fingers. "And now… do I nock the arrow?"

"Good. That's exactly what you do." Joaquin said. "I guess that you really did pay attention to you father."

"Oh I just stuck my nose where it didn't belong." Kevin said with a smile. The two looked away from each other as soon as they're eyes met. Kevin wiped some hair from his face as he nocked the bow. He slowly brought the bow up back to look through the sight window. "So um… what do I do now?"

"You slowly pull the string back. If you want a fast arrow, go to your ear. If you just want an aim for practice, like we're doing, pull it to the back of your cheek." Joaquin said. He watched as Kevin pulled the bow back. "Focus on the target in front of you. Look directly through your sight window. And now… release."

Kevin let the bow string go as soon as Joaquin said it. The arrow flew and it the bottom of the center of the target. Kevin smiled, setting down the bow. Joaquin smiled.

"I guess that hunting is just in your blood." Joaquin said.

Kevin smiled, turning over to Joaquin. He held out the bow to him. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Kevin." he said. "And… you're welcome to the garden at anytime."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." Kevin said. "This is your garden."

"Please… you are welcome here anytime at all. You're welcome to all of the fruit and the flowers there. And you're also welcome to grow anything you wish. Betty and Fangs usually have the seeds." Joaquin said. "Now, I have to go. Will you come with me?"

"I can't." Kevin said.

"Why not?"

"Because I gave you my word that I wouldn't leave. And I don't take back my word. Not for anything or anyone."

Joaquin pressed his lips together. Kevin was… perfect. Sweet and beautiful and kind of everyone. His heart was just was gorgeous as his out appearance. He wanted him. He wanted him to stay here. Joaquin wanted to hold him and fall in love with him. Joaquin already found himself falling for the boy. Joaquin wiped some sweat from his brow and nodded. "I guess that I should leave you to the garden." he said. "I'll be back before the sun sets."

"Okay. Goodbye Joaquin." Kevin said with a wave.

"Goodbye Kevin." Joaquin replied, turning over and walking off. Kevin smiled and watched as Joaquin left. Kevin leaned back down onto the floor and rubbed his fingers over the cyclamens.

* * *

Riverdale had been pretty normal since Kevin and Tom's kidnapping. The villagers went back to their tasks. Until Cheryl Blossom came back from the woods with a barely conscious, incoherent Tom Keller. The young huntsman immediately came to her aid and helped carry the sick father back to Cheryl's estate. He had been there ever since. Laying in the guest bed of the Blossom estate, coughing his lungs out, crying from fever induced dreams and shaking violently from the cold. Cheryl kept watch over him every single day, pressing damp cloths to his head, feeding him warm stew whenever she could and replacing the sweat covered sheets with new ones. Cheryl had no issue at all watching over Tom, in fact she was pretty fond of the head hunter. But it was getting out of hand. It was two months since Cheryl fond Tom. He had been getting better and better, but he still had a high fever from the cold. And not only that but he seemed to be going crazy. Tom really wasn't. That's just his want to find his child that was beating at his skull.

Cheryl found the need to call for reinforcements. She couldn't just do this alone. So she sent one of her five servants to fetch Reggie and a few of the other young hunters, Archie and Chuck. After the summon was sent, the hunters came over in a matter of hours. The three were welcomed into the large foyer of the house. The servant welcomed the three and left over to the kitchen. Cheryl ran out a few moments later from one of the halls. "Oh thank God that you guys are here!" Cheryl cried, running out in her hells and her bright red robe. She motioned them to follow. "Come, come, come with me."

Reggie quickened up and she followed Cheryl, Archie and Chuck not far behind. Cheryl went over to her second floor and motioned to it. She slowly opened the door and the three hunters peered inside. Tom was sitting in one of the chairs, a blanket wrapped over his body. Cheryl's grandmother was sitting right in front of him, stitching up a cut on his knuckles from one of his fever nightmares. Cheryl walked in and smiled. "Nana Rose." she called. "The hunters are here. Can you leave us?"

Tom didn't even turn as Nana Rose stood up from her chair. She grabbed her cane and slowly started to walk towards the door. "Of course, of course, my little blossoming blossom. Let me know if these young, strapping, handsome men need anything."

"No thank you ma'am." Chuck said to him. "We'll be fine."

Nana Rose pressed a kiss against Cheryl's forehead and walked out of the room. Cheryl turned over to Tom and motioned out to him. "Look at him." she whispered to Reggie. "He's been like this ever since the coughing stopped."

Reggie pulled off his hat and slowly made his way over to Tom's chair. Reggie sat down in Nana Rose's previous seat. "Tom?" Reggie called.

As soon as he spoke, Tom moved forward and grabbed Reggie's shoulders violently. Reggie was shocked at the touch. He felt his bones squishing together. He looked up at Tom with wide eyes. "Kevin! Kevin! You need to find Kevin! He's in danger! You need to find Kevin!" he growled.

Chuck and Archie ran forward and slowly pulled Tom off of Reggie. Regie adjusted his cloak and Archie pushed Tom against the soft chair. Cheryl moved forward and pressed a hand against his neck. "He's hot. Chuck go get me a damp cloth from my washroom."

Chuck nodded and went to do as he was asked. Archie pulled one of Tom's arms over his shoulder and helped pull him to the bed. He laid Tom down gently as he shivered from the fever. "Kevin…" he muttered. "Kevin…"

"What happened to Kevin?" Reggie asked, walking over to Tom's bedside and looking over at Cheryl. "Has he been talking about Kevin the entire time he was here?"

"He didn't really speak. When I found him he called out Kevin's name." Cheryl answered. "But in his nightmares he screamed for him."

Reggie looked back over at Tom. "Tom, what happened? Where's Kevin?"

"Isn't he at the estate?" Archie asked.

"No… no… not the estate." Tom said, his eyes rolling around to the back of his head. He was getting delirious. "Katherine… will you marry me?"

"Stay on topic Tom!" Reggie said, snapping in his face. "Kevin, remember him? Think about him? Where is he?"

"Kevin… he… he sacrificed his freedom." Tom said. "He has him. He has him."

"Who does?" Cheryl asked.

"Who has my beloved?!" Reggie cried. "What happened to him?!"

"A hunter… a hunter in this… this hidden little town. Deep in the forest. He… he took Kevin prisoner. And… and set me free. He's… he's been-" Tom moved his eyes and licked his lips. He rested his head on the pillow. Reggie stood up from the ground.

"Reggie-" Archie called but was stopped abruptly when Chuck returned with the damp cloth. He pressed it against Tom's forehead. Archie looked over to Reggie again. He opened his mouth but was shut up.

"No Archie. He might be delirious but I've been with people who had fevers. That's how I found out about my father's affair from three towns down. Some huntsman from some down has kidnapped Kevin." Reggie said. Suddenly there was a spark in his eyes. He turned back over down to Tom. "Tom… Tom listen to me, if I find Kevin and bring him back home safely, may I have your permission to marry him?"

"You can have him… you just… Katherine, keep pushing. The baby will be here soon." Tom said, his eyes rolling and rolling around. Reggie smiled and nodded.

"Are you kidding me?" Cheryl said. "You can't use this as an opportunity to propose to Kevin!"

"I have his hand for him. I have his permission to marry Kevin. I can marry him.. And I will. But I need to hurry and find the man that kidnapped him." Reggie said. "I need to find that man and slice my axe through his neck."

"Reggie! Reggie!" Archie called after him as the hunter left. He had a target and he would kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So... Riverdale... what the fuck is ya'll thought process while writing this new season? I expected better Riverdale Writer's Room! It honestly makes no sense and it's sad. Because if you keep it, you all will be out of job from cancellation. Hey, if ya'll need writers, I'm open season!**_

 _ **Anyways, back to this story, I hope you enjoy the new update.**_

* * *

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." Joaquin had told himself while laying down in his little bed nest alone. It was early in the morning, the moon shining onto his bed and he was just laying down on his back on the bed. Joaquin was looking up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. He now realized what was happening. As he looked up at the ceiling, his furs covering his bare chest as he thought. Joaquin's thoughts were all on Kevin. His smile. The peachy blush that appeared on his cheeks when he was trying to teach him how to use a bow, the ruffle of his hair, how short he was compared to him. Everything about him. Joaquin had met boys before. So many young men would approach him when he was still human. Those people were lucky enough to escape when the spell was cast.

But when Joaquin came along, things were completely different. They were completely, completely different with him. Because back then, he would take that flirting as a compliment because of what a great hunter he was. But now he wasn't really a famous and beautiful hunter anymore. Now he was just… Joaquin. And this person, Kevin, he changed everything about his feelings. Now he felt actual feelings for him. Actual real feelings for this boy that walked into his life. Joaquin sat up from his little bed nest, covering his body with the furs of the floor. Joaquin walked outside of his bedroom out to his balcony, holding the railing. He looked out and watched as the birds slowly started to fly away from above him.

There was just… something about Kevin. Something about his smile and his gentleness and his kindness to all. Joaquin smiled, moving his forward and resting his chin against the cold stone railing. Kevin was… different. So much different from everyone inside of Southside. He took his father's place as prisoner for Christ's sake and he kept his word about staying without escaping.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." Joaquin said again, nodding at himself. He shook his head in thought. What could he do? What could he possibly do? He saved Kevin's life for one. But what else could he do? He took away his freedom after all and he only did one thing in return. There had to be something that he could do for Kevin. Something, literally anything. The cursed huntsman moved back over to the door to his room. He walked down the steps and started to make his way down to the foyer. But he suddenly stopped in front of Kevin's bedroom door. He looked over at it, a stopped suddenly. Joaquin swallowed some of the saliva forming in his mouth. Was Kevin asleep?

Joaquin pressed his hand against the handle and opened the bedroom door. He looked inside and saw that Kevin was laying, sprawled on the bed. The silk covers covered his body and soft, adorable snores came from his nose. Joaquin smiled, seeing him look so comfortable in a situation where he would probably be angry and upset. Joaquin nodded at himself, moving to leave back to his own bedroom. Joaquin shut the door silently and walked back down the stairs. He decided against sleeping inside and he walked back over the garden. Joaquin leaned down against the hall of his estate and sighed. What could he do for Kevin? He had taken away this boy freedom. What more could he do to help him? No make him feel comfortable? Joaquin just stayed there the entire night, unable to fall back asleep. The sun rose and the summer heat rained down on him. But Joaquin just sat there in thought. What in the world could be possible do for Kevin?

He just stayed there, not hearing an older woman coming from behind the stables. She approached Joaquin with a smile. "Joaquin? Did you… did you sleep out here in the heat?" she asked.

Joaquin stood up suddenly and rubbed the top of his cracked head. "Morning Gladys. What are doing here so early?" he asked.

"I'm here to make breakfast and give you that crossbow that I crafted." she replied, pulling out the metal crossbow from behind her. Joaquin walked forward and took the bow in his hands. "She's made of some beautiful oak wood from the trees in here and some steel that we use to craft the lantern holders."

"It's perfect." Joaquin said, bouncing it lighting in his hands. "Um… Gladys. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything? What's on your mind?"

"It's um… It's about Kevin. Look um… I know that you and FP didn't last but, what did he do to try and earn your affections?"

"All of the cliche things. He brought me flowers, chocolates from Toni, took me out into the woods." Gladys replied. "But you know, I don't like things like that. FP realized that a few weeks later. So he started to get me the things that I liked. He started bringing me tools and gizmos that he found around so that I got to make any weapons. That made us fall in love and have Juggy and Jelly."

"So… you're saying that I need to think of him and his personal interests, if I want him to… to…"

"You don't have to say those words, it's fine. But thinking of what he likes and what he does will make him feel special." Gladys said, looking out. She pushed Joaquin hard and pointed out in the distance. "See, look."

Joaquin looked over and saw Kevin. He was dressed fully and resting against the grass of the garden. He was laying down, with a book in his hands. Joaquin watched him, silent. Kevin seemed to be completely focused on the novel. Books. That might be it, Joaquin thought. "Gladys, do we still have that-"

"Where and how else did you think he got the book? Jellybean gave them that one when he was talking about how much he loved reading at supper last night." Gladys said before turning on her heel. "Bring him back for breakfast, I'm making omelettes."

"That's all you ever make!" Joaquin called back with a smile as she walked off. Joaquin looked back over and saw Kevin. He sighed and slowly made his way over to him. "K-Kevin?"

Kevin looked up from his book with a wide smile on his face. "Hello? Um… warm day huh?"

Joaquin looked down and remembered that he was shirtless and in his briefs. The huntsman sighed from a bit of embarrassment. "I um… I slept outside. It was cool out here."

"Oh okay." Kevin said, closing the black leather covered book. He stood up and smiled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no. You're always welcomed here." Joaquin said. "It's just um… I… I want to show you something."

"You want to show me something?" Kevin repeated.

"Yes. If you're not too busy."

"I think that I'm pretty free right about now."

Joaquin's heart sank a bit. He knew that that wasn't what Kevin meant when he said free, but it still made the hunter remember his choice to hold him here as a prisoner. And even though he didn't feel like a prisoner now, he still was one. A man without freedom. Joaquin nodded. "Then… then come with me."

Kevin nodded and followed Joaquin with a smile as he walked with him out of the estate garden. Joaquin led him slowly back towards the town. No one was really out in the square, everyone was back going to have breakfast at the estate. So he and Kevin were able to get some alone time. Joaquin walked him over to a small little shop just near the well.

"Um… Kevin?" Joaquin called. "You might want to close your eyes."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. The huntsman opened his mouth to explain but Kevin closed his eyes with a close mouthed smile. Joaquin's own smile grew wider as he opened the door. He took both of Kevin's soft hands in his and started to walk inside with him. Kevin's steps were slow, but they weren't cautious like when he was blindfolded during his first month of captivity. These were more trusting steps. Joaquin walked him inside of the room and took a step away from him. "Can I open my eyes now?" Kevin asked when Joaquin let go of his hands.

"No, no, not yet." Joaquin said, picking up the feather duster and quickly dusting off some dust from the shelves in the back. He turned back over to Kevin and smiled. "Okay. Now, open them."

Kevin was originally going to slowly open his eyes but his eyes quickly opened wide. He gasped and smiled. There were so many books there in front of him. "Joaquin... oh my God."

"Do you like it?" Joaquin asked.

"Like it? How could I like something like this? I love it!" Kevin cried.

"Then it's yours. All of these. Yours." Joaquin said.

"Oh! No, no." Kevin replied, shaking his head. "I couldn't, I couldn't."

"No, no. This is yours." Joaquin said back, taking Kevin's hands in his.

Kevin smiled then. "Thank you... thank you so much."

Joaquin smiled, seeing Kevin smile. Joaquin looked back over at the library before looking over at Kevin again. Kevin smiled and watched as Joaquin took a step back from him. "I should um... I should leave you be. Breakfast starts soon. You can come back whenever you want. I'll save you some food."

"No um... maybe we can... walk back together. Toni makes really great oatmeal that I know Jughead and Sweet Pea will scarf down." Kevin said. "Then can I come back here?"

"This is your library now. These are your books. You're welcome to do anything you wish in here and come by whenever you'd like." Joaquin said. "You don't need my permission."

Joaquin moved his hand and held onto Kevin's neck. Kevin smiled up at him. Joaquin felt his heart start to hammer. Kevin could actually be the one. He could be the one that Nana Rose had spoken about. Kevin could actually be the one that could break his spell. Joaquin licked his always dry lip and moved away from Kevin. Could Kevin actually fall in love with him? Because Joaquin was already falling in love with him. He had feelings for him. Joaquin smiled down at him. He tightened the clasp of his cloak and walked away from Kevin. As he did, Kevin called out to him.

"Have you read these books? Any of them?" he asked.

Joaquin looked back over at them. He had actually. The first few days of his curse was spent inside of here. Reading romantic books, feelings sorry for himself. Joaquin shrugged at the beautiful boy with a smile. "Not all of them. Most of my days are pretty booked."

Kevin laughed, leaning forward. "That was a good one. That was a good joke."

Joaquin bowed dramatically with a smile. "Thank you very much."

Kevin smiled back at him. Joaquin turned around and walked out of the room. Kevin turned around back at the room filled with books and let out a happy chuckle.

* * *

"I think that I'm falling in love with him." Joaquin announced as he watched through the door to the dinning hall of his estate. Everyone in the room gasped loudly, hearing this. Betty pushed herself up from her seat, shoving Jughead down from his chair and onto the ground. Betty, Toni, Gladys and Jellybean got up from their chairs and moved over to Joaquin. They crowded him and crashed him a hug. Fangs helped Jughead up as they Joaquin get surrounded by excited squeals and questions.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't crowd the guy." Sweet Pea said as he stood up.

"This is amazing!" Betty said back. "This is great. For Joaquin and for Southside! The spell can be broken!"

"Okay?" FP said. "But what is that we can do? This is more of a him thing. We can't really help."

Gladys clapped her hands together and pointed over at her son and husband, who were just sitting there and looking at him. "Yes there is! Plenty to do!" she cried. "Firstly, we need to clean your ballroom."

"Yes!" Jellybean cried in excitement.

"I have a ballroom?" Joaquin asked.

"Yes you do, and now, you're going to put it to some good use." Betty said. "Okay, let's think. We only have another six months before that cobra dies."

If it was quiet, they could have heard said cobra's angry hiss. Toni looked over at Betty. "Which means that we have plenty of time to clean up that dusty old room."

"While you and pretty boy starting tying up the strings of love." FP said, swallowing a bit of pancake.

"That makes no sense dad." Jellybean said with a giggle.

"It does when you're a virgin." Fangs whispered jokingly to Jughead and Sweet Pea, making them chuckle and laugh.

"Enough chit chat, we have a boy to woo and a spell to break." Gladys said, turning over to Joaquin and grabbing him by the shoulders. "And you. You have six months to make Kevin fall in love with you."

"I know that I barely have mirrors in this house but you guys can see me." Joaquin said. "There is no way that Kevin can fall in love with me. No matter if I'm falling in love with him."

"You've seen how Kevin is with you." Sweet Pea added this time, biting into an apple that was on the table filled with breakfast. "He doesn't see you for who you are on the outside, he's looking on the inside."

"And if you just remain calm, be yourself and lock that temper of yours in the closet, you'll be fine." Toni said. "Kevin will love you for you. Just be yourself."

Joaquin exhaled through his nose. He opened his mouth to retort when he heard the door to his estate open. Everyone in the room froze, hearing the footsteps. "Joaquin? I'm uh... I'm back."

Everyone turned over to Joaquin. Toni patted him and said: "Starting now." Just as everyone ran off out of the dining hall. They left quietly, Jughead grabbing multiple pancakes from the tray before leaving. Leaving Joaquin alone. The hunter stood there and just rolled his eyes at the people he considered family. Kevin walked into the dining room, searching for anyone else and finding just the cloak wearing hunter.

"Oh, Joaquin. There you are." Kevin said with a grin. Joaquin turned to him and grinned. Just like Toni said, this was his chance. Starting now. Joaquin held out his hand for Kevin to take. Kevin chuckled and took it. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"No." Joaquin replied with a smile as he brought Kevin over to sit at the head of the table. "You're just in time. Come sit."


	10. Chapter 10

Another month had passed and romance was now surrounding Southside. The villagers of Southside were in full swing to try and get their head huntsman and their new friend to fall in love. Gladys, Sweet Pea and Fangs worked hard on cleaning out the dusty, old ballroom inside of Joaquin's estate, Toni and FP worked hard on making the garden look romantic with the arrangement of flowers and Betty, Jughead and Jellybean worked their asses off to try and make the town itself seem more romantic. And it seemed to work almost perfectly. As Kevin and Joaquin spent more time together, the romance blossoming between the two seemed to swirl up. Joaquin would sit with Kevin in the new arranged garden and listen to him read as the sun went down. Joaquin would take Kevin out to the town square to watch the stars come out in the night. Joaquin would go with Kevin as they picked the ever growing fruit from the trees in his garden. And every single moment that Joaquin and Kevin spent time together, their hearts fluttered. Joaquin would smile widely seeing the brunette boy and Kevin would blush every time that Joaquin as with him.

Kevin knew that people would called him crazy and odd for enjoying time being spent with the man that is holding him prisoner. But Kevin enjoyed spending time with Joaquin. He liked it being just them inside of the estate, the garden or the town. Kevin enjoyed sitting near the cyclamens and the tulips, reading a story out loud and having Joaquin actively listen. Kevin enjoyed looking up at the dark night sky and having Joaquin point out all of the beautiful stars in the sky. Kevin enjoyed being held up by Joaquin as he added apples and oranges and apricots to a huge basket of fruit. Kevin enjoyed spending time with the cursed marksman and… even found himself blushing from more than just a friendship with him. Their time together was always cherished, always spent with smiles. Kevin noticed how Joaquin was always careful with his words and was always such a gentleman. Seeing Joaquin and being with him was always the highlight of his day. So much to the fact that he doesn't even consider himself as a prisoner anymore. Neither does Joaquin. And as their days together turned into nights, everyone in Southside could see their romance starting to become something more.

In that month, the two had become close. Super close. Joaquin looked at Kevin through the wide window of the kitchens that day. Kevin was outside, playing with Jellybean and FP's dog, Hot Dog. Joaquin smiled, seeing Kevin teaching Jellybean how to trick a dog into thinking that you threw a thick rope. Joaquin smiled. Kevin to him was perfect. Perfect with people, perfect with kids, perfect with animals… just perfect. Perfect and beautiful. Joaquin blushed. "So, lover boy." called Gladys as she added a huge amount of dishes to the water filled sink in front of Joaquin, snapping him from his thoughts of Kevin. "How is it going with him?"

Joaquin rolled his eyes at her, moving back to clean the dishes that he was just assigned. "We're going fine."

"Don't listen to him Gladys. He's a love sick puppy." Sweet Pea called. Joaquin dunked his hand into the water and splashed some of the water onto his friend's back. Sweet Pea laughed at him while he dried the dishes.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm… I'm falling for him." Joaquin said, looking back out the window to see Kevin being attacked by Hot Dog with adorable licks and jumps on his chest.

"You're not falling kid. You are most definitely in love." Gladys said to Joaquin as she put some of the clean dishes into the cabinets. Joaquin smiled, looking back out to the window.

"Just say it. It'll make you feel a lot better." Sweet Pea said.

Joaquin shook his head and looked back through the window. Kevin as now petting Hot Dog with Jellybean. Gladys and Sweet Pea slowly started to get closer to Joaquin as they waited to hear what he he said to say. Joaquin looked over at Kevin, blushing and feeling his heart pound seeing him. Was he? Was he in love? Joaquin say Kevin look over at Joaquin through the window and wave at him. Joaquin froze and waved back as Hot Dog ran off of his lap and over to Jellybean. Joaquin swallowed and smiled.

"Okay, back up." Joaquin said, feeling the two getting close to him. "I'm falling for him, okay. I know that something's there for him. I really do care for him. I just hope that he feels the same about me."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" Gladys asked, putting her hands on her waist and cocking out her hip.

"Because you asked me to help you with the dishes." Joaquin said as the two grabbed him by the arms and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"We'll take care of dishes, you take care of getting that man to love you." the older woman said, shoving him as hard as he could. "Now go on! Get!"

"Take him out of Southside for a bit for fuck's sake!" Sweet Pea said as he and Gladys pushed him out of the door that led to the garden. Joaquin turned to retort but the door shut in his face. Joaquin gruffed, rolling his eyes at the two from behind the door and turning over to Kevin. Hot Dog was licking him and patting him with his paws. Joaquin approached them with a smile.

"Joaquin!" Jellybean cried out, running over to him and enveloping him in a tight squeeze. The dog perked up with the sound of the hunter's name. Hot Dog got off of Kevin and ran over to Joaquin, barking happily at him and jumping up at him. Joaquin chuckled, kneeling down and petting the dogs. Kevin smiled. Joaquin's presence always made him feel a bit happier. Kevin sat up and looked over, hugging his knees.

"Hey um… JB. Your mom wants you to help her bake the beignets." Joaquin said.

"Again? But I helped her last time, it's Jughead's turn now." Jellybean pouted, jokingly. Joaquin gave her a wink before motioning his head over at Kevin. Her mouth made a big O, and she nodded. "Okay! I'll be back! Bye Joaquin!"

Joaquin waved goodbye to her as she ran back over to the estate. Joaquin looked over at Kevin, still petting the dog. "He isn't too much now is he?" he asked. "He usually gets a bit frantic when he's been in the same place for too long."

"I thought that he couldn't leave Southside because of the spell." Kevin asked, standing up.

"No, I can bring him with me sometimes on hunts. He's an amazing tracking dog." Joaquin said, rubbing the dog's ears. "How's about you come with me hunting?" Hot Dog barked excitedly. Joaquin nodded and stood up. "You too Kevin."

"What? Me?" Kevin said. "I can't hunt. You know that."

"No, not for the hunting. You and I can do something else… in fact. There's something that I want to so you out in the woods." Joaquin said, motioning for Hot Dog and Kevin to follow. The two followed him as he grabbed his bow, arrows and hunting knife from his small abandoned stable. Kevin smiled as Joaquin took his hand and led him out towards the vine wall around Southside. Joaquin led Hot Dog out first, before taking Kevin's hand and walking out together. Kevin was still fascinated at the sight of the vines moving magically around him to let him leave. Kevin looked around at the woods, seeing the trees and the bushes. It was still as warm as summer from inside of the town. He turned over Joaquin to see him setting up his bow. Kevin clapped his hands together a bit awkwardly.

Joaquin looked up at him and smiled. He held out his free hand to him. Kevin smiled, but was a bit hesitant to take it this time around. "What?" Joaquin said with a joking smile. "Do you not trust me out here? I won't hurt you. This bow is for finding food and finding food only." Joaquin's hand was still outstretched. "Don't you trust me?"

Kevin smiled and nodded, finally moving his hand and taking Joaquin's. Every single time, Joaquin noticed how Kevin was never bothered by his cracks. It made him smile. "I do trust you."

Joaquin smiled. "Then come on. Let me show you what I wanted to show you."

Joaquin started to slowly lead Kevin away from Southside and deeper into the dark green wood. Joaquin slowly brought Kevin towards a a clear little thicket with a smile on his face. "This here… this is my mother."

Kevin looked over at what Joaquin was looking at. A beautiful and large tree, covered in pink petals. A cherry tree. Kevin looked over at Joaquin. "This… this is-"

"After she passed, she said in her will that she wanted to be cremated." Joaquin explained. "I finally got to make her wish a reality when my father passed. And I came out here, and spread her ashes over."

Kevin smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Joaquin replied. "My mother meant everything to me. And now… now you basically mean everything to me. I really, really care about you. So, I just thought that you needed to meet someone who was just as important to me."

"Joaquin… I'm honored." Kevin said, moving so that both of his hands were inside of Joaquin's. Joaquin smiled, having him here in his hands. Having him here in his hold. Joaquin just wanted to kiss him. He wanted to lean forward and press a soft kiss against his lips. But he couldn't not now. Joaquin moved his hand up and moved some of Kevin's fallen out hair from his face.

"I just… wanted to you to meet her. You remind me so much of her. So kind and… beautiful." Joaquin said.

"You think that I'm beautiful?" Kevin asked, looking up and staring into those deep blue eyes.

"How could I not?" Joaquin replied, smiling at him. Kevin smiled and looked down at the ground. Joaquin sighed, moving his hand away. He knew that he was falling for him. He knew it. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked as Joaquin started to slowly walk off. He moved over and took his wrist. "Please don't leave me here alone."

"You're not alone. Hot Dog's a very protective dog. And if my mother has been watching over me for all these years, then he'll watch over you as well." Joaquin said, cupping Kevin's jaw in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere far. In fact I'm going somewhere for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. I'll be right back, okay? I promise. You have Hot Dg and my mother right here. I promise I'll be back in a moment, okay? Just trust me."

Kevin then smiled and nodded. "I do trust you."

"Then stay here. And if you feel uncomfortable here on your own, you can go back to Southside and-"

"No, no, no. I trust you Joaquin. I'll stay here and keep your mother company."

Joaquin smiled, rubbing Kevin's cheek before taking a step back. "I'll be back beauty."

And with that Joaquin was gone. Kevin smiled, resting his hand against the trunk of Joaquin's mother and looking out to where Joaquin had just left. Hot Dog walked over towards Kevin and wagged his tail. Kevin chuckled and knelt down in front of the dog. "He just called me beauty. He thinks I'm beautiful." Kevin said, earning a yap from the dog. "Yeah, he is amazing huh? Joaquin is just so… thoughtful in everything that he does for me." Kevin turned over to the tree that was Joaquin's mother. "You raised a perfect child."

Kevin moved so that he was sitting down on the warm ground. Hot Dog moved over and rested against his lap and wagged his tail. Kevin rubbed his back, thinking of Joaquin. Joaquin is so sweet and kind. Even though their upbringing was based on anger, Joaquin made up for all of that. By saving his life, giving him a room in his estate, opening his garden to him, handing him the bookstore and being calm and patient with him. Joaquin had found a way inside of Kevin's heart. He found a way for Kevin to actually care about him. Joaquin carved opened Kevin's heart and made his home there. But Kevin didn't mind it. He really liked him. Kevin could even find himself finding love in Joaquin. The younger boy pet Hot Dog and rested his head against the trunk of Joaquin's mother.

A couple of minutes passed and Kevin was still sitting there, patiently waiting for Joaquin to come back. Kevin never got mad at anyone. He got annoyed, but never mad. And he couldn't get mad at Joaquin. If anything, Kevin would wait months for him. Joaquin had become almost like his best friend now. A best friend that he was starting to fall for. Hot Dog sat from his his position on Kevin and looked out into the distance. "What is it boy?" he asked.

Hot Dog moved over and growled out in the distance. Kevin stood up and looked over at where he was looking at. The trees and bushes were covering everything made it hard to see what was out there. Hot Dog growled and started to bark. Kevin knelt down and rubbed his back. "Easy, easy." Kevin whispered to him.

Someone walked out from the distance where Hot Dog was looking out to. Kevin looked up and saw that it was someone that he recognized. From the bright red tunic and cloak, and bright silver sword, Kevin knew who it was. Even though it was months since he had seen him, Kevin could still tell who it was. "Kevin!" cried Reggie, moving over to him. Hot Dog barked at him aggressively, but Reggie punted the dog away. Kevin cried and leaned over to Hot Dog, soothing him.

"Reggie, what are you-"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Reggie said, not letting Kevin finish. "It's been four months since you've been gone. Thank goodness I was here to track you."

"Reggie, how did you-" Kevin was cut off again.

"No journey is too far for the brave and powerful Reginald Mantle! I spent a whole month in these woods, knowing that I would eventually find you. Firstly, it's magical seeing the seasons split. When I left it was a blizzard in Riverdale. Your captor must be a sorcerer. But you managed to escape, which means now that we must go at once before your captor finds out you've left."

Kevin pushed Reggie away as he moved to help him stand up. "Reggie, how did you find this place?"

"I just answered your question pretty one. Now come on, we have to go. Your father has been worried sick about you." Reggie said, grabbing Kevin by his hands even though he was pushing him away. Reggie gripped him harder. Kevin pushed him hard, trying to get away but he was held harder by Reggie. "Enough fighting, it's time to get you home so we can marry."

"What? No!" Kevin said, pushing Reggie away. Hot Dog jumped in front of the two, braking at Reggie. Reggie pushed the dog away again. Kevin moved to grab him and help him, but Reggie grabbed his wrists again.

"Stop it, I'm taking you back to Riverdale!" Reggie said. "Then we can get married."

"I'm not going to marry you Reggie, I never will. Let me go!" Kevin yelled. Kevin turned over and saw the anger in the hunter's face. And it was a different anger from Joaquin's. It was pure rage. Reggie grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and kicked his legs. The air was knocked out of Kevin as he was punched in the stomach by Reggie. Reggie pulled Kevin close to his ear and growled in his ear.

"I don't know what kind of spell you're under." the hunter whispered. "But hopefully this will break it. And once we go back home, you and I are getting married!"

Reggie pulled him away and backhanded him across the face. Kevin fell to the ground, his vision blurring and pain burning across his body. Hot Dog was barking hard and basically screaming at Reggie. The hunter ignored him and grabbed Kevin by the ankles. And pulled out the rope that held his cloak together. He tied Kevin ankles together and started to drag him off. Reggie hummed to himself, almost proud of his work. He would get what he wanted. Hot Dog was screaming at Reggie, getting in his walking path and barking, barking barking.

"Get out of the way you dumb dog!" he yelled. Reggie knelt to push him away again when an arrow whizzed by his face. He moved away instantly, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Reggie turned around from where the arrow came from to see a black cloaked man holding out a bow and arrow at him. Kevin, shaking from pain, tried to move away to escape from Reggie. Reggie dropped his ankles a bit harshly and Kevin gasped from the harsh pain.

Joaquin saw Kevin there on the ground of the woods, looking like he would pass out any minute. He was angry. Joaquin grabbed another arrow and nocked it into the bow, he met eyes with the mysterious swordsman. Who was he and how had he found this part of the woods? The spell was supposed to keep everyone from finding the woods where Southside was. "Who are you? How did you find this place?" Joaquin yelled at him.

"A month inside of these woods is a lot of time to find the one you're looking for." Reggie replied, swinging his sword in his hand. "You must be the man that kidnapped him."

"Back away from him." Joaquin said. "Or you'll regret it."

Reggie laughed and held his sword out to Joaquin. Joaquin let the arrow fly. It hit Reggie right in the wrist. They were one of Joaquin's blunt arrows. Meant to cause pain, not pierce the skin. It was a warning shot. The arrow hitting Reggie made him drop the sword in his hands and scream from pain. Joaquin dropped his bow and ran over to the man. Joaquin moved and punched him in the jaw. Reggie retailed quickly and moved his leg to kick Joaquin in stomach. Joaquin groaned in pain, falling to knees. He grabbed Reggie's elbows and slammed him down onto the ground. The two started to push one another.

"Why are you so interested in him? He's mine! Let him go!" Reggie yelled as he and Joaquin were pushing each other back and forth by the elbows.

"He belongs to no one." Joaquin retorted, shoving him back down to the ground hard. In that moment, Reggie got a full look at Joaquin. His grey complexion and stone like cracks.

"Tom wasn't crazy when he said you were cursed." Reggie groaned with a push. "But it doesn't matter. I'll kill you for kidnapping him!"

Joaquin slammed Reggie down once more. Kevin, still on the floor and in pain, groaned loudly from the sidelines of the fight, turning to his side to get to a fetal position. Hot Dog moved to him, but Joaquin heard his pain groans. "Kevin." he gasped.

Reggie, seeing him distracted, punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Joaquin fell down. Reggie moved to get to his fallen sword. The hexed hunter got up from his position and looked over at Kevin. Joaquin didn't want to hurt him. He never did. He was falling in love with him. But if Joaquin wanted to get rid of this hunter, he needed to do something. Joaquin grabbed the hunting knife from his belt and ran over to Kevin. Kevin instantly leaned into Joaquin's touch. "Joaqu-" Kevin tried to whisper, but then he was cut short. Joaquin pressed the knife against his throat. Kevin instantly tensed and silenced himself.

Reggie turned over from grabbing his sword and froze seeing the knife to Kevin's throat. He held his sword out. "Let. Him. Go."

"Leave this place! Now! Joaquin yelled. "Or I slice his throat open."

Reggie growled in anger. He put his sword into his sheath. "If you think that this is over it's not. I'll be back for you and I'll be back for him. You can count on that!" he yelled, before running off into the woods. Joaquin watched him leave and shook his head. He dropped the knife and removed the rope that was holding his ankles together. He pulled Kevin up into a bridal carry.

"I'm sorry." Joaquin responded to him. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Kevin coughed. "I'm fine."

Joaquin held Kevin closer to him. "Come, let me get you back to the estate."


	11. Chapter 11

Joaquin ran back to Southside and immediately took Kevin back to his estate. Kevin was telling Joaquin the entire time when he was being carried that he was okay, but Joaquin refused to let him down until they were back in Southside and back in his bedroom. Hot Dog, who seemed to bounce back from the kicks that Reggie had given him, followed Joaquin right on his tail. Joaquin swiftly passed by the villagers and walked Kevin up to the room where he had occupied. He laid him down gently on the bed and gave him a soft smile. "Was that necessary Joaquin?" Kevin asked. "Seriously, I'm fine. If anything you should check on Hot Dog."

Hot Dog barked at the sound of his own name from below Joaquin. Joaquin smiled at him and leaned down to pet the animal. "The spell was supposed to keep all people out. No matter how hard they looked for Southside." Joaquin said. "How did this… this… this Reggie, find his way here?"

"To be fair, he wasn't looking for Southside. He was looking for me." Kevin said, sitting up in the bed. Joaquin moved forward just in case he winced in pain or needed something, but the younger man sat up just fine and rubbed the bruise on his cheek. "Reggie's the best hunter in my village. If he's looking for something, he'll eventually find it."

Joaquin shook his head. He knelt down to Hot Dog. "Go fetch Betty for me." he whispered as the dog ran off out of the door. Joaquin turned back to Kevin. "What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked. Joaquin's eyes locked on the bruise on Kevin's cheek. Kevin touched the cheek that was bruised and sighed. "He came out of nowhere in the woods, excited that he had found me. He thought that I had escaped from who kidnapped me and told me that we could go home together… to get married."

Joaquin tensed up. "Married? This is the same ass that had been proposing to you just because of your beauty?"

Kevin blushed, hearing Joaquin hear him call him beautiful. But he continued. "Yes. Reggie started to pull me away but I told him that I wouldn't marry him. He knocked the air out of me, saying that I must be under a spell from my captor and that he would take me home. I got a bit disoriented from there, and then you showed up. Hunting knife and all."

"I didn't cut you did I?" Joaquin asked, earning a chuckle from Kevin.

"No Joaquin. You did not cut me. If anything you saved my life… again."

Joaquin smiled, looking down at the ground. The hunter removed his cloak and moved to hang it over the sofa in Kevin's room when he felt the weight inside of the pocket. He moved inside of it and pulled out a beautiful small bouquet that he had arranged. He smiled. Joaquin had no interest in hunting. He just wanted to make Kevin smile. See him maybe blush. Joaquin had went out into the woods to gather some beautiful flowers that Kevin couldn't pick himself from the garden at the estate. The bouquet was made of beautiful birthroots, wildflowers and bluebells that he had saw growing amongst the trees. He was originally going to give the flowers as another gift to Kevin and to also tell him his feelings, but then he heard Hot Dogs angry screams. And everything was as it was now.

Joaquin turned over to Kevin, seeing the younger man rubbing some of the burns from the rope that Reggie tied to him. Joaquin smiled, approaching Kevin's bedside and holding out the small bouquet of flowers. "Here." he said. "These were what I wanted to get you in the woods."

Kevin smiled, seeing them. "Oh my! Joaquin. You didn't have to go all the way to the woods to get me these. You have a garden."

"My garden doesn't grow these flowers. Besides, I thought that you deserved a… a um… a gift."

"You've given me so many gifts. The library, this room, access to your garden. I should do something for you instead."

"You don't have to do anything for me." Joaquin replied as the door to the room opened. Betty walked inside, holding a tray filled with food. Joaquin smiled at Betty and stood up while Kevin hugged his knees, trying to hide his blush from Joaquin. He held the bouquet that he was given and rubbed the petals of the flowers. Joaquin took the tray from Betty and gave her a warm smile.

"Hot Dog seemed pretty shaken, so I thought that you boys would like to eat up here. Everyone else is out to town if you need them." Betty said, waving over at Kevin. Kevin smiled and waved back. Betty turned over to Joaquin. "Anything else?"

"Yes um…" Joaquin set down the tray on Kevin's bed. He turned back over to her. "Something happened out in the woods."

"Ghoulies." Betty asked.

"Worse. I'll explain everything later. I'll stay with Kevin until he falls asleep, but I need to have a meeting. You, FP, Sweet Pea, Jughead, in my study. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll let them know." Betty said before leaving the room. Joaquin looked over to Kevin and smiled at him. "Hungry?"

"Very." Kevin said. Joaquin and Kevin sat there on the bed, eating the dumplings and sipping the broth. Joaquin told Kevin stories of his nights hunting when he was hurt stupidly while Kevin told him of his days getting drunk alone and seeing things. Joaquin fell for Kevin all over again as he watched the bow hum a tune and he leaned down against the pillows propped up. Joaquin smiled back down at Kevin, seeing his adorable nose twitch as he tried to stay awake. Joaquin moved the tray filled with empty bowls and plates and got up from the bed. Kevin moved up from the pillows, eyes filled with exhaustion and a longing for sleep. He reached out to Joaquin.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "But can you stay here with me? Just for a little while… or, or, you can just go and I'll-"

Joaquin chuckled and set down the tray. "Kevin… of course I'll stay here with you." he said, walking over and sitting back down on the bed. Kevin smiled and rested his head down on the bed. In his tired mindset, he didn't realize that he was laying down against Joaquin's legs. Joaquin was a bit startled a first and waited until Kevin was going to move off of him. But he didn't. Kevin stayed here, humming to himself to sleep. Joaquin moved his hands down and rubbed Kevin's hair. Everything outside of the bed vanished and it was just him and Kevin. Floating in an abyss of care and forming love. Joaquin's fingers drifted around Kevin's brunette hair. Kevin stayed completely still, feeling the care that was being placed right there by him. Kevin's heart fluttered at Joaquin's touch. Usually when Kevin was touched by Reggie, he hated it and he would push himself away. But with Joaquin, the touch made him feel loved. The touch from him made him feel like he was cared. And Kevin didn't want for that touch to leave him. It was comforting. It was almost like… love.

Kevin fell asleep in Joaquin's lap, just as the hunter opened his mouth to speak. "I… I… I think that- no. I know, I… I know that… that I… that I love you." Joaquin whispered, feeling Kevin's breath start to even out. Joaquin moved over, allowing Kevin to lay down against the pillows. Joaquin slowly to steps away from Kevin, his heart hammering. He had actually said it. He actually said it out loud. That he had completely fallen in love for him. Joaquin said it. The hunter stepped back and closed the door to the bedroom. He rested his palm against the wooden door and slowly pressed his forehead against it. "I… I love him." he practically gasped.

Joaquin stepped back from the door again, a wide smile on his face now. A wide grin on his face. If his skin hadn't looked like grey stone, his entire face would have been red. Joaquin giggled to himself. He had actually said it. "I love him." he said again as he ran down the hall. "I love him! I love him! I love him!" he cried.

Joaquin ran up to his study, smile wide on his face. He just kept saying it and saying it and saying it. That he was in love with Kevin Keller. That he had fallen hard for Kevin Keller. That he wanted Kevin to be his. Joaquin wanted to kiss Kevin and take care of him and love him and protect him. Joaquin just wanted Kevin. If only the curse was in the way, Joaquin would run away with Kevin. Joaquin would take Kevin where he wanted to go. Joaquin would show him the beautiful adventure that he had dreamed of. Joaquin was actually in love. After all this time. After all this time. He was actually in love. He had actually fallen in love. Joaquin felt like he wanted to cry. He ran his hand through his cracked, bald head, feeling the tears. He wanted to laugh, cry, scream, sob, dance… Joaquin for once was so happy. He thought that he was happy before when the people of Southside showered him with love and care and adoration. But that wasn't real happiness. Now… now he was happy. Joaquin was truly happy.

Joaquin smiled and wiped his eyes. He needed to tell someone. He had to tell someone, anyone. How he really felt. Just as he thought that, the door to his study opened up and out came the faces of the people inside of his town. FP, Sweet Pea and Jughead gave Joaquin a worried and scared look. But Betty gave him a smile. Joaquin gave a nervous chuckle and looked over at the four of them. "What's wrong?" Sweet Pea asked. "Did something happen? Oh God, did Kevin die?"

"No you dumbass!" Betty cried, slapping his chest hard. Betty looked over at Joaquin and opened her arms. "Say it."

Joaquin smiled, still feeling the high from knowing his true feelings for Kevin. "I love Kevin!" he said, letting out a small sob in the middle of saying it. Betty smiled wider and he pulled Joaquin close to her in a hug. FP, Sweet Pea and Jughead all smiled, happy that Joaquin actually felt something and that the curse might break. Sweet Pea and FP met eyes for a moment, before turning over to Jughead. Jughead looked up over at them, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you act like this when you said that you loved Betty?" FP asked.

"No, trust me. He was way worse." Betty said from where she was. Sweet Pea and FP shared a laugh before going over and hugging their hunter themselves. Joaquin hugged them, breathing heavy.

"This is great man! This is amazing!" Jughead said. "This is what we need. And I know that Kevin feels what you feel. We only have about three and a half months left before the spell becomes permanent. You just need to do that very special thing."

"I am not just going to bombard him." Joaquin said as they all walked back inside of the study and closed the door. Joaquin turned back to his friends and he leaned against the door. "He deserves more than that. Kevin deserves so much more than me trying to rush love."

"No one is telling you to rush it. Trust me, it doesn't work. Look at me and Gladys." FP said with a shrug. "But time is running out Joaquin, not just for us but for you. You don't want to live looking like that forever."

"But what can I do?"

"Woo him." Betty said.

"Serande him." Jughead suggested.

When eyes went on Sweet Pea, the other man just shrugged. "Fuck him?"

Joaquin punched him in the jaw for that comment about Kevin as he sat down near his desk. "There is still three and a half months. I… I can do this."

"That ballroom is almost complete actually. We managed to clear all the dust and dead rats. It'll only take a week before it's fully cleared. Take him there." Jughead said. "That would be the cherry on top of the romance cake."

"That's not a terrible idea." Joaquin said.

"One, sorry for the sex joke. And two, I have the feeling that this isn't the reason that you called us here though. I know that you falling in love is a big deal but, something else is going on." Sweet Pea said, rubbing his jaw. "What's going on Joaquin?"

Joaquin inhaled through his hard pretty aggressively. "When I went out to the woods, I was going to pluck out a special bouquet for Kevin and to introduce him to my mother."

"Then this is a serious romance." Jughead said. "You've shown your mother to Jellybean before."

"Yeah. I left him there with my mother and Hot Dog so that I can try to surprise him with the flowers. But Hot Dog started to barking, sounded like at someone. So when I ran over there was a man in the wood."

"Another one?" Betty asked.

"How did he find the woods? The spell stops anyone from finding Southside."

"This wasn't just a regular man FP, it was a hunter. A hunter from Kevin's village. And he wasn't looking for us, he was looking for Kevin. He managed to track him down here. And when I got there, he had Kevin's ankles tied and he was dragging him away." Joaquin said.

"I'll talk with Fangs." Sweet Pea said. "Just in case he does come back and he manages to get through the vine wall, we'll be waiting for this hunter."

"Why would the hunter try to take Kevin?" Betty asked.

"The hunter's name is Reggie. And Kevin told me a bit about him back all those months ago when he got attacked by Ghoulies." Joaquin said. "This hunter us obsessed with himself and Kevn. He's wanted to marry him for a while and from how I found Kevin, he'll do anything to get to him. He's dangerous."

"Did you bring him back here?" Sweet Pea asked.

"No." Joaquin answered. "I put a knife to Kevin's throat and pretended to kill him if he didn't leave. I'm not sure how much longer until he might come back. But he said that it took him a whole month inside of the forest to find us. So we have some time. But that time from him going back to his town and coming back with many an army of hunters is the rest of the three and a half months that we have."

"That's good though. If you just tell Kevin how you feel now-" FP tried, but Joaquin cut him off.

"No." the hexed hunter said sternly. "I am not going to force this. This is not just about me. This is about him and he means everything to me right now… I love him. More than anything. I don't just want to rush his feelings."

"No one says you have to." Betty explained. "Just take your time with Kevin."

Joaquin exhaled an smile. "Nonetheless, I won't put you all in danger. I'll set up some bells in the woods that will ring if Reggie wants to come back with an army. As for-"

The five of them stopped when they heard a call from the estate hall. "Joaquin?"

Joaquin jumped over his desk and ran through the door. He looked down the small balcony connected to the hall that he was in and saw Kevin looking around, wrapped up in his duvet. Joaquin jumped down from the balcony and landed swiftly right beside Kevin. The younger man screamed from a bit of shock.

"I'm sorry!" Joaquin cried to him. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you call for me."

"No… no. It's… it's-" Kevin said, a bit out of breath. Joaquin saw the fear in his eyes and he took a step back from him. "No! I'm not scared of you Joaquin. I just… I just-"

Joaquin knew those shakes and that inability to speak. He moved closer and took Kevin in his arms, pressing his head to his chest and rubbing soothing circles onto his back. "You had a nightmare. Didn't you?"

Kevin nodded. "Reggie… he tried to- he took off my clothes and-"

"Sshh, sshh, breathe. Don't cry. I'm here. Sshh." Joaquin said, rubbing his bit his lips to stifle his sobs. Joaquin looked up and saw Betty, Jughead, FP and Sweet Pea looking down at them. Joaquin gave him an apologetic smile before turning back to Kevin. "Come on."

Joaquin walked with Kevin in his arms and brought him up the stairs to his own bedroom. Well, it was more of a nest but it was his bedroom. Joaquin opened the doors. The cobra perked up, hearing the sobs of the beautiful boy. Joaquin met eyes with his snake and gave him the finger before leading Kevin to the bed that had been long forgotten since he slept in a pile of feathers and blankets. "You can sleep here tonight." Joaquin said, setting him down on the bed. Kevin nodded, wiping away his tears.

"But, wait… this is your bed. Where will you-" Kevin started, but his eyes met with the snake inside of the case. Joaquin looked over at the snake as well. "Is that… is that a snake?"

"Yeah." Joaquin answered. "A gift from the enchantress that put this spell on me. He's supposed to die when the spell is done."

"The two of you seem quite attached to one another." Kevin said with a laugh./"Does he, or she, have a name?"

"No. I haven't named him. Mostly because I didn't want to get attached to him. But I did that anyways." Joaquin said honestly. Kevin chuckled. That adorable chuckle that made Joaquin want to kiss him until he passed out. Joaquin took Kevin's hand. "You should get some rest."

"But where you will you sleep?" Kevin asked.

"Where I always do." Joaquin said, motioning over to his little nest. Kevin saw the nest and shook his head. "What?"

"No, no, you can't honestly sleep there on the ground." Kevin said.

"I do Kevin. That's where the animals sleep." Joaquin said.

"But you're not an animal" Kevin said, standing up from his bed. "If you're sleeping on the floor. I'm sleeping on the floor."

"No. The bed is yours for tonight." Joaquin pushed. But Kevin, nightmare and tears long forgotten, got up from the bed and walked over to Joaquin's little nest. Kevin sat down there on the ground, folding his hands in front of him. Joaquin stared at him with astonishment. He had never met a person with such determination and such care for others. Kevin snapped his fingers playfully with a smile. Joaquin smiled and walked over towards his little bed nest. Joaquin pulled off his shirt. Despite the grey skin and cracking, Joaquin still had a great looking body. Kevin found himself staring that Joaquin's six pack. Joaquin sat down and pulled the fur over Kevin's body.

Kevin leaned down against the huge pillows of ripped and connected pillows. Joaquin met eyes with Kevin. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking… about that nightmare." Kevin said, honestly. Joaquin was shocked that he was trusted so much by Kevin, and it made the love in his heart start to swell.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want you." Joaquin said. "When you're ready, I'm willing to listen."

Kevin smiled. "Thank you Joaquin. For everything." Joaquin smiled and nodded. He moved to turn over and sleep, but Kevin moved forward and gripped his forearm. "Wait." he called.

Joaquin turned over to Kevin, worry and care in his face. "What is it?" Joaquin asked.

"I… um. Can you… can you hold me?" Kevin said. "I don't want to feel alone."

"You're not alone." Joaquin said, taking Kevin in his arms. Kevin rested his head against Joaquin's chest. It was soft, despite the look of it's texture, and warm. Kevin wrapped his arms around Joaquin's back.

"Thank you." he whispered as he drifted off to a more comfortable sleep. Joaquin smiled, moving his hands and holding Kevin's head protectively against his chest. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Joaquin loved him. And he loved him too much to let him get hurt again.

* * *

 _ **I'm thinking that in the nest chapter, it will be all about Reggie heading back to Riverdale and recruiting the mob. And also, this isn't going to be a FULL Beauty & The Beast AU. I have an idea for what might happen when Kevin goes back to see his dad and what happens afterwards when Reggie goes to kill the beast.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think about that.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Reggie had to start running as fast as he could as soon as that monster looking person holding a knife to Kevin's neck. Reggie never ran from anything. He was Reginald Mantle! The greatest hunter in Riverdale! He never ever ever ran away from anything! But this… this something that he had never seen before. When he had first ran into the woods looking for the beautiful brunette boy that had stolen his attention, he had expected to probably just find an old cabin in the woods filled with snow, some old drunkard man with a deformed face and his beloved Kevin bound and gagged in the cabin's basement. That's what he expected as a hunter looking for a kidnap victim.

But as he searched through the woods intensely and aimlessly at the same time, he found no mystery cabin with a deformed drunkard and his restrained future husband. As Reggie looked and looked, he feared three things looking around. He feared that he was either never going to find his beloved because he was already dead, that Tom was completely sick and disoriented when he told Reggie about his kidnapping or…

There really was a magical town hidden in the middle of these woods and he had to find hit and actually rescue Kevin from this man. Reggie didn't really believe in magic or any kind of magical lands. But as he spend days and days inside of the woods, looking for Kevin and trying to rescue him, he found out that magic was indeed real. As he walked around and saw a magical split in the woods between his own blizzard filled winter and a hot, sunny summer land, he knew that something magical as taking foot. And then he tried to rescue Kevin. And he met that beasty looking man. And that man threatened the one that he was supposed to marry.

Reggie ran through the woods now, hurrying to get back to Riverdale. He needed to tell everyone in town what he had saw. As Reggie ran through the summery woods and made his way back to the winter covered forest, he ran his knife through the trees. Making markings. Making a pathway. A path so that he would remember when he came back to rescue his beloved. Reggie ran as fast as he could, remembering his way now that it had been a month. He didn't bother to cover himself as he ran back to the woods and snow started to fall all over his body. He ran into his town. Pushing past the people that were shocked and happy that he had returned. He shoved his way over to Cheryl's estate, trying to get to the people that would believe what he had seen. Reggie slammed his palm on the door, tapping his foot impatiently as he needed to get to Cheryl, Chuck, Archie and Tom right away.

One of Cheryl's servants opened the door and Reggie shoved himself inside of the room. The servant called out to him, but he was ignored as Reggie ran up the steps to the bedroom that he remembered Tom was being held. Reggie opened the door and saw that the head huntsman was now standing up. He looked less weak and he was helping Chuck sharpen an arrow while Cheryl was cutting Archie's hair. All four of them turned as soon as the hunter entered the room. "Reggie." Archie called out. "You're back."

"It's been a whole month." Cheryl said as Tom walked over to Reggie. Tom grabbed Reggie by his elbows, obvious care and worry in his eyes.

"Did you find him? Please tell me that you found my son." Tom said. Reggie swallowed some salvia. He nodded at Tom. Tom smiled widely, happiness all over his face. Tom was excited that he child would be back. Archie, Cheryl and Chuck stood up, smiles on their faces that Kevin had been rescued and that he would be back home where he belonged. Reggie held his hand up as Tom was about to open his mouth and speak to him.

"Tom… I'm sorry. I didn't rescue him." Reggie said.

The smile on his face slowly faded and he looked at Reggie almost distraught. "It's… It's been a whole month. What… what happened?"

"That month was spend with me trying to locate the town that you were speaking off. It took me a whole month to find it. And when I did find him… come sit." Reggie said, moving over towards the bed. He and Tom sat down next to Reggie and looked right at him.

"What happened in the woods?" Tom asked. "What happened to Kevin?"

"When I found this magical split woods as you said, I actually found Kevin in those woods with a dog. I was fully planning and finding him in that town that you had talked about." Reggie said. "He must have escaped, which is why he was out there. I called out to him, but he was telling me that he wouldn't come with me… because… um, because his captor would get him."

Tom nodded, believing the lie that Reggie was spewing. "What happened?" he asked.

"I tried to bring him with me but that man, that hunter that you said kidnapped him, he showed up. I lunged at him with my sword, but he put a knife to Kevin's neck." Reggie explained, still lying to Tom.

"Was he hurt?" Tom asked. "Please tell me that he wasn't hurt."

Tom thought back on what he had done. How he had slapped Kevin and tied his ankles together. Reggie had to lie. It was the only way for Tom to believe him and for him and Kevin to actually get married. "He threatened to kill him if I didn't leave and come back home to Riverdale. But as I left, I saw him slap Kevin, tie him up and drag him off."

"What did the hunter look like?" Cheryl asked.

Archie nodded. "Yeah, what did he look like? Maybe he's from the towns over."

"No. He isn't from there." Tom and Reggie said in unison. Reggie cleared his throat and shook his head.

"That hunter that's holding Kevin. He looked… haggard." Reggie said. "Almost inhumane."

"Describe him." Tom said. "I want to know what the man I need to kill looks like."

Reggie nodded. "You and me have that in common." he said to the older and higher ranked hunter. "That man, without his cloak on… his skin was completely grey. And it was cracked like old stone. He had no hair and his eyes… were this bright blue."

"That sounds like a fairy tale. A story." Cheryl said. "Nana Rose told a story of a cursed hunter. Maybe that's who you saw."

"That's just a story Cheryl." Archie said back.

"But this man does sound cursed." Chuck retorted with a shrug.

"Cursed or not that man has my son hostage and might be hurting him." Tom said.

"Calm down Mr. Keller." Archie said in a calm soothing voice.

Tom curled his hands into his fist. That man had kidnapped his son had hurt him. Who knows what he was doing to his son now? Tom stood up from the bed. "I need to get him back. We need to get the hunters ready so that we can rescue him."

"I need to save my beloved." Reggie said.

"I'll get them gathered up." Archie said. "Don't worry Mr. Keller, we'll rescue Kevin."

Archie got up and pulled his cloak together. He walked out of the room. Chuck looked over at Tom and Reggie. "It'll take a while before we get the provisions to go out and rescue Kevin and kill the bastard that's holding him hostage."

"How long do you think that will take?" Cheryl asked.

"A month and a half if what Reggie said is true about it taking a full month to find this place." Chuck responded.

"But when I found the town, it only took me about an hour." Tom retorted.

"But that's because you we're wandering aimlessly." Chuck said, patting Tom's shoulder. "Don't worry, We'll find Kevin and bring him back."

Chuck turned over to Cheryl as Tom put his head in his hands. "He's so distraught." she said. "What will we do?"

"Just be there for him. He have to get ready to rescue his son." Chuck said. Cheryl nodded and followed Chuck out of the bedroom. Tom just stayed there sitting on the bed that Cheryl had so graciously let him sleep in for the past couple of months. The father was heartbroken. He didn't know that what Reggie had told him were complete lies. Tom shook as he thought that his child was being beaten by the same hunter that had taken him captive. This hunter that might be under a curse or have magic of his own. Tom wiped tears from his eyes and looked up to try and pray but instead saw Nana Rose just standing in the doorway. He jumped a bit, shocked that such an old frail woman had managed to walk inside so silently.

"Oh… Miss Rose." Tom said, wiping his tears. "What are you doing here? Cheryl says that you should be resting."

"Did I hear that right?" the old woman said. "Is… is that hunter boy saying that he found a cursed huntsman?"

"Yes Miss Rose." Tom answered, standing up and holding out his arm for the woman to take. Nana Rose took the arm. Tom moved to walk her back to her bedroom, but the woman started walking on her own into the guest room that Tom had been occupying.

"There was a story that I used to tell Cherry." Nana Rose said. "About a hunter that was put under a spell. Sounds similar to your endeavor Mr. Keller."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Tom said. "Come now Miss Rose. I should get you back to bed. My son needs me."

"But what if he's happy just where he is?" Nana Rose asked.

"What?" Tom asked. "What do you mean? My son might be getting hurt? How could he be happy?"

"Well then again, what do liars do after death?" Nana Rose asked. "They lie still."

Tom looked over and stared at the older woman. "So you're saying that someone is lying to me?"

Nana Rose shrugged before rolling her eyes to the back of her head and passing out. Tom moved forward and caught the older woman. He sighed. She was old. This couldn't be facts what she was saying. Tom pulled the woman into his arms and carried her to her room. Tom laid her down onto the bed and covered her in the soft thick blanket that Cheryl had knitted specially for her. What was she talking about when she said lair? Was someone lying to him? And if someone was, why? What could they gain? Tom ignored it. Getting up and leaving the older woman's bedroom. He shut her door slowly and thought back about his son. Was his son happy? How could he? With that monster that was keeping him hostage? Kevin couldn't be happy. And Reggie had told him that he was hurt? What kind of happiness was that? Well, then again, it was similar to what Kevin had here at Riverdale.

Even though Kevin wasn't physically hurt by him or anyone else, he did feel like he was hurt inside of the town. He saw his son be sad whenever he was home from long long hunts. How Kevin felt like he never ever belonged. How Kevin felt like there was always something out there for him. Something away from Riverdale. Tom leaned against the door frame and thought. What if Kevin wasn't being hurt? What if… he just fell? What if Kevin was happy being away from him? Even if he was a prisoner. There were so many what if's that involved his son's beautiful name. What if this. What if that. What if Tom was just overthinking an older woman's riddle into something that couldn't be true? What if his son was being hurt by the stone skinned monster that has holding him hostage instead of him? What if Kevin was calling out for him? Calling out for help? Screaming for whatever pain that was happening?

Tom shook away the thoughts and made his way down the hall. He had to be Riverdale's head hunter right now. He had to gather his ax. He needed to save his son.

"I'm coming for you Kevin." Tom said to himself as he made his way down the stairs. "We're coming for you."

At whatever the cost.

* * *

 _ **I know that most of all are probably pissed at me. "Where's Joavin?!"**_

 _ **Next chapter! I promise you, I promise you! Things will get better! Everything will get better. I'm not the Riverdale Writers (hire me, I'll help ya'll) I won't let you guys down. Hope you all are having a happy, howdy holidays.**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was officially two months until the curse was permanent.

Two months for Joaquin to fall in love. Two months for Joaquin to get Kevin to be his. Two months until he was stuck in the cobblestone skin and face forever. Two months until everyone in Southside was trapped inside of the eternal summer.

But Joaquin didn't care. He didn't find the care that he would soon be trapped inside of the grey and cracked skin. He was just happy that for once in his life… he was happy. He was finally proud of himself and who he was. Joaquin was proud of the person that he had become. Instead of becoming the dark, angsty hunter that swore to protect Southside, he became kind and loving. He made sure that everyone was happy and no one was upset. He plucked flowers just for Betty, danced with Jellybean during suppers in the village square, sparred with Jughead and Fangs in the garden, cooked with Gladys and most importantly, spend time with Kevin.

Every single minute spent with Kevin made him fall deeper and deeper in love. They did everything together and Joaquin was glad to show him new things when Kevin showed him something knew. When Kevin taught Joaquin how to read Shakespeare, Joaquin taught Kevin how to climb a tree. When Joaquin taught Kevin how to aim high in the air with a bow, Kevin taught Joaquin how to sneak around without anyone hearing him. That lesson took Joaquin a whole hour to find Kevin and a bear hug as a reward for scaring Joaquin. Joaquin was obsessed with Kevin in a good way. He wanted to be near him at all times. He wanted to protect him and hold him and love him all at once. Joaquin was so in love with him. And despite his time running out on his spell, he didn't care. His time would run out completely and he would no longer be able to be a normal human being. Joaquin had finally became contempt with staying how he looked.

If only that meant that he could stay with Kevin. Joaquin wanted to stay with Kevin.

And Kevin wanted to stay with Joaquin.

Joaquin had made Kevin feel like he was actually someone in this world. Back in Riverdale, Kevin felt trapped inside of his father's estate. But now, here in this magical summer town, he felt like he could do anything he could. Joaquin would make him feel so special. Joaquin would show up with breakfast made by himself or Gladys, they would read together, make jokes at one another and just spend every single hour of every single day with each other. Kevin wanted to stay with Kevin. Someone who made him feel like he belonged. Kevin wanted to stay here and spend all of his time with Joaquin. The one that made him feel… different. Kevin's heart fluttered whenever Joaquin was around and whenever he was wrapped around in his arms.

And then after days and days of them being together, Joaquin finally asked him if he he would officially have a dance with him. Joaquin's heart had been beating hard and he felt like fainting when he had asked. But Kevin had actually said yes back. He said yes back. With that adorable grin and blush, Kevin moved his hand and rested it on top of Joaquin's, responding with an adorable: "I'd love to."

Then everything went crazy inside of the town. Starting with Joaquin being shoved into his bedroom and into a bathtub. Betty, Jughead and Gladys were all inside of the room as Joaquin was inside the bathtub, hidden by a huge curtain. The three of them hadn't shut up about what Joaquin had done to get Kevin's attention and ask him out officially.

"We were in the garden reading." Joaquin called out to them as he poured some water on himself to get rid of the soap. "And I told him that… well… I said that he was just as beautiful as the flowers and he was making the village as beautiful that we should have a dance tonight."

"Aww." Betty said, hitting Jughead in the chest for making a gagging noise and action with his finger. "How adorable!"

"No, not adorable!" Joaquin called back as he wrapped his lower body in a towel. "I never imagined that he would say yes! Ugh!"

"Why are you getting so upset?" Gladys asked.

"What was I thinking asking him?" Joaquin said, coming about from behind the curtain and setting himself down onto the chair in his vanity.

"Just calm down. Everything will go fine." Betty said. "Me and Fangs made sure that everything will go perfectly."

"Just be yourself and tell Kevin how you feel." Jughead said. "Trust me, it doesn't seem that hard and upsetting after you do it."

"But why would he feel the same way about me? Look at me." Joaquin said, gesturing to the mirror that showed his haggard reflection.

"Don't be discouraged." Gladys said, picking up a bottle of cologne and spraying it on top of his body. Joaquin took in a deep breath as Gladys started to clean up his body and spray him with sweet smelling perfumes that she had created from the flowers in the garden. Joaquin was excited and nervous. He hadn't been like this in awhile. It was all Kevin's fault. In a good way.

Gladys and Betty helped Joaquin dress into something that they described as magical and breathtaking, while Jughead just sat there chewing on a sticky bun. The two ladies pulled Kevin into a beautiful white medieval jacket, with golden embroidery all over and golden buttons. The two ladies buttoned up the jacket and placed on a bright red cape. "This was your grandfather's." Betty said. "It fits like a glove."

Joaquin looked at himself in the mirror that been set up. "You look so handsome." Jughead said, licking his fingers to get the icing off from the sticky bun. Joaquin looked over at himself, patting his jacket and feeling the embroidery of the jacket. He felt, human, despite his outer appearance. He turned over to the three of them.

"So… how did you tell Betty… how you felt?" Joaquin asked Jughead.

Jughead smiled, intertwining his fingers with the younger blonde. "It was honestly in the spur of the moment. I just said it to her in all honesty."

"There was no need for anything big and flashy. I was just glad that he told me how he felt." Betty said, rubbing Jughead's knuckles and kissing them.

"You will be fine Joaquin." Gladys said. "You just be Joaquin."

Joaquin turned back to himself in the mirror and smiled. He turned grabbed the hood of the cape and pulled it over himself, so that he at least could be a bit mysterious. "Now... if you all with excuse me. I have a dance to attend."

Joaquin pushed past his friends and left the bedroom. Gladys turned over to him and smiled. Betty was fighting back over dramatic tears if joy. Jughead moved over to her and pulled her close. "For once... for once he's actually really happy. Actually really happy." she said.

"I'm glad that he's in love." Jughead said, kissing her temple. "Hopefully this will be enough to break the spell."

"Not like that son, these things take time." Gladys said. "And this won't be enough... Kevin needs to love him back."

"Oh." Jughead said, a bit disappointed.

"Hey, hey, don't worry." Betty said to her. "Kevin is sweet. I know that he will fall in love with Joaquin. He is kind and sweet. He and Joaquin will be perfect for one another."

* * *

Kevin stood inside of the bedroom that Joaquin had given to him, standing behind a curtain. Toni was sitting on his bed, patiently waiting to see how he looked. "Come on." she called. "Jellybean and I spent hours stitching it. I want to see you in it."

Kevin slowly walked out from behind the curtain, a slight blush in his cheeks. Toni smiled widely seeing how he was dressed. Kevin had on a beautiful bright yellow medieval blazer with a white frilly blouse underneath. Kevin's brunette hair how had some glitter in it. Toni smiled widely. Kevin smiled and spun in his fancy clothing.

"Oh my god." Kevin said, pulling his hands back from his spin. "This seems so nice and expensive. I don't want to ruin it."

"It's fine. This is yours now." Toni said, grabbing his wrist gently and pulling him over to the mirror. "Look. You look beautiful."

Kevin looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection that he was given. He did look… different. And a good kind of different. He looked beautiful. Kevin moved to touch his hair that was ruffled up perfectly and had beautiful chunks of glitter inside of it. Toni smiled. She moved over and started to pull up his boots to it's knee high length. "Um… Toni." Kevin called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Has… has Joaquin ever been in love before?" Kevin asked, fiddling with his fingers. Toni noticed how his fingers were completely bare and walked away to one of the wardrobes.

"I've known Joaquin since we here babies. Despite what Fangs or Sweet Pea might tell you, he and I are like two peas in a pod. And in that time… I can tell you that he's never been in love before." she said, grabbing a few small boxes and opening them before either shoving them under her armpit or putting them back inside the wardrobe.

"Really?" Kevin asked. "Do you think that maybe… maybe he can fall in love?"

Toni smiled at Kevin's ability to be open minded. And especially with Joaquin. She walked back over towards him and set down a few small boxes. "I do believe that our strong hunter can change. In fact, I bet that you are to blame for that."

"I am?" Kevin asked.

"Oh Kevin, you're being so modest of yourself. Don't you see how happy Joaquin is around you?" Toni pulled out a beautiful golden ring that matched the embroidery on his yellow blazer perfectly. Toni placed the ring on his finger and looked up at him. Kevin had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"He makes me happy too." Kevin said. He ran his fingers over the ring tha Toni placed on his finger. "Thank you Toni."

"No problem, and hey." she called, patting his shoulder. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Kevin smiled and nodded as Toni left the room. Kevin looked at himself in the mirror. Joaquin was so kind and sweet. When they had first met, he had been scary and angry at everyone. But as he got to know Joaquin and spend time with him, he saw that that angry shell that he had and that angry disguise that he wore was only because of his past. Joaquin just tried to hide his true nature because of how he was treated and how he longed for love because of his lack of it. But Kevin unlocked the cage that kept the real Joaquin hostage. The real Joaquin was kind and gentle. Loving and caring. Protective and perfect. Someone that Kevin found himself admiring. Someone that Kevin found himself enjoying. Was it love in his heart for Joaquin? Kevin moved his hand over and pressed it against his chest. His heart was hammering. Beating like it was going to escape and leave him. Kevin didn't know what this feeling was. He knew that he had a care for Kevin. A sense of feeling. But love? Kevin had never been in love. Not even once with someone that wasn't his father. Kevin couldn't call it love yet could he? Kevin licked his lips and adjusted the cuff of his blazer.

Maybe his question would be answered tonight. Maybe he would learn to be in love. With Joaquin. Maybe Joaquin would be kind to him and be the person that would change in opinions on the world. Kevin took one last look at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bedroom himself. He had a dance to attend. A dance with the hexed hunter that was in reality calm and loving.

* * *

 _ **I used to do this for my stories. I used to give out a playlist. So... I decided to do that again for this story. Because I love Joavin and I love Beauty & The Beast. Give it a listen. Or not. I don't really care either way.**_

 _ **Falling In Love With A Hexed Hunter Playlist**_

 _ **1.) How Does A Moment Last Forever by Celine Dion**_

 _ **2.) There's No Way by Lauv featuring Julia Michaels**_

 _ **3.) Chasing Stars by Fleurie**_

 _ **4.) White Light by SoMo**_

 _ **5.) Clumsy by Sam Tsui**_

 _ **6.) Malibu Nights by LANY**_

 _ **7.) Quiet by Lights**_

 _ **8.) Kiss and Makeup by Dua Lipa and BLACKPINK**_

 _ **9.) The Other Side by Ruelle**_

 _ **10.) Back To You by Selena Gomez**_

 _ **11.) Breathe by Mako**_

 _ **12.) Paper Love by Allie X**_

 _ **13.) A Different Way by DJ Snake featuring Lauv**_

 _ **14.) Down by Other featuring Trove**_

 _ **13.) thank u, next by Ariana Grande**_

 _ **14.) Superhero by Lauv**_

 _ **15.) Gaston by Josh Gad, Luke Evans and Beauty and the Beast Ensemble**_

 _ **16.) You Don't Do It For Me Anymore by Demi Lovato**_

 _ **17.) Wide Eyed by Billy Lockett**_

 _ **18.) Everything Will Be Okay by G-Eazy featuring Kehlani**_

 _ **19.) Let Me Live by Kehlani**_

 _ **20.) Beauty and the Beast by John Legend and Ariana Grande**_

 _ **Enjoy the music.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The moment we've been waiting for. The dance scene. FINALLY! Fun fact actually, the reason I decided to write this story is because I had imagined a Beauty and the Beast dance scene with Joavin.**_

 _ **Listen to song #9 on the playlist (The Other Side by Ruelle) for the dance scene. That's just the one that I picked for that part of the chapter.**_

* * *

Joaquin had never thought that he would feel his heart physically stop beating. If anything, he always thought that when he died, it would be when it was normal from when he was old, or when he slit his own wrists from being tired of being stuck as a monster. But he had that feeling now as he looked up at his long set of stairs and saw Kevin always down along it. Joaquin's breathing had ceased and his heart decided to go on break. Joaquin stood there completely frozen, seeing how absolutely beautiful Kevin looked. The yellow and gold brought out his beautiful green eyes and the glitter in his hair made the brunette stick out even more. Joaquin looked over at him as he walked down the steps and approached him in the foyer of his estate.

Joaquin only started breathing again and his heart pumped when Kevin was closed enough to him. Joaquin smiled widely. "Kevin… you look…"

"Bright? Yeah, I um… I know." Kevin said, rubbing his lips together. "Toni said that the color went well with my skin, but I had no idea what that meant and I-"

"Kevin." Joaquin said softly, moving over and picking up Kevin's hand. He rubbed his finger over the golden ring Kevin had on. "You look beautiful."

Kevin blushed as Joaquin leaned down and pressed a kiss against the back of his palm. Joaquin wasn't lying. Joaquin had never seen such a beautiful human being. He stood up and held his arm up towards Kevin. Kevin smiled, hooking his arm through Joaquin's and allowing the hunter to lead him. Joaquin led him towards the ballroom. "I didn't even know that you had a ballroom." Kevin said. "I guess because this place is so big."

"It's easy to get lost in these halls isn't it?" Joaquin said. Joaquin moved over and opened the huge double doors of the ballroom. Kevin gasped in shock of how beautiful it look. Joaquin gasped too, but more quiet to not be heard by Kevin. The ballroom had previously been gloomy and dusty and as grey as Joaquin's attitude and skin tone. Now they grey and dust filled walls were back to his beautiful red paint and cream walls. The ceiling had been completely cleaned and looked like it was made of real gold. Because it was. There was a huge, gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging from the golden ceiling. And there was a large glass window with a patio waiting to be walked out on. As for the room itself, there was a shiny wooden dance floor waiting to be danced upon.

There was a beautiful piano sitting in the corner of the ballroom, along with a bunch of other beautiful instruments. Joaquin knew that all of these were already there in the ballroom. But Joaquin noticed the touched that had been placed there by probably Betty and Jellybean. There were vases filled with roses and cyclamens, Kevin's favorite. Kevin smiled, seeing the place. "Joaquin… this place is beautiful!" Kevin cried.

"Not as beautiful as you." Joaquin said, bringing a smile to Kevin's face. Joaquin walked with Kevin down the small amount of steps towards the middle of the ballroom. Joaquin took a couple of steps away from Kevin and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I already accepted your offer earlier." Kevin said with a joke. "But… how are we going to dance? There's no music."

Joaquin chuckled at how adorable Kevin was. Joaquin walked over to the piano and lightly tapped it three times. Kevin watched in amazement as the piano started to play a slow melody. "One of the many things that were enchanted when the enchantress placed me under a hex." Joaquin said, walking back over to the beautiful young man in front of him. "Now Kevin Keller… may I have this dance?"

Kevin chuckled. He took Joaquin's hand. "You may."

And so the waltz began. The music was soft and slow and beautiful, easy for Joaquin to dance to. He wrapped his arm behind Kevin's back and held his waist while holding up one of his arms. Joaquin led the dance swiftly, moving from left to right. Kevin smiled as Joaquin spun him around the ballroom. Joaquin felt the romantic energy in the air and he spun Kevin into his arms. Kevin felt it too. It wasn't hot and heavy. It was just, romantic. The feeling was like the sensation of eating candy. Sweet and enjoyable. Kevin felt his heart beating faster and wilder as Joaquin pulled him in so close that he could feel his breath. Joaquin moved away from Kevin and picked up one of his legs under under his knees. Kevin held onto the back of Joaquin's neck as he spun him around in the circle. The room seemed to get smaller and it was just Joaquin and Kevin in their own little world.

Joaquin placed him back down onto the ground, taking his hand again. Kevin smiled widely as Joaquin started to walk him backwards and then to the side. Kevin chuckled and he was spun a circle again, his blazer flapping around. Joaquin chuckled as he grabbed Kevin and dipped him low. Kevin moved his hand out, almost touching the polished floor. The two men looked up at one another. Joaquin's heart was going to explode. How lucky was he to fall for someone like this? Someone so beautiful. Joaquin helped Kevin back up held onto his waist again. They were so close. Their foreheads could touch if they wanted. If they just moved an inch closer and closed the gap.. Joaquin moved his fingers up and ran it over Kevin's cheekbone. It was shape perfectly. Like Kevin was a marble statue. Joaquin admired the beauty before him, before taking the lead and dancing with Kevin again. They spun around the room again, smiles on their faces. Kevin had never felt more alive. A blush formed on Kevin's face every time Joaquin got closer. Kevin placed his hand on Joaquin's face, no longer wanting to hold the back of his neck while dancing.

Joaquin gasped silently, feeling Kevin touch his face so tenderly without jolting back from his cracks. Kevin actually trusted him this much. Joaquin grabbed him underneath the leg again and spun him around some more, the chandelier above them seeming to glow so much brighter. The piano then slowly stopped it song, and so did the other instruments. As much as Joaquin and Kevin wanted to stay in this moment, they knew that their song was coming to an end as well. Joaquin set Kevin down as the harp played the last tune. The two were out of breath. Completely. Joaquin slowly pulled his hands away from Kevin's body. But Kevin kept his hand on Joaquin's cheek. The younger man licked his lips, staring into those blue eyes. Joaquin turned away from Kevin for a moment, before regretting it and instantly looking back at him green eyes were perfect. Joaquin could just describe the color as green. Not grassy, iridescent or sprouting. Just green.

And Kevin could instantly recognize the beautiful blue eyes that Joaquin had. They were like two small ice spheres that would never melt. Joaquin held out his arm to Kevin again, still a bit out of breath and still admiring his beauty. Kevin smiled, removing his hand from Joaquin's cheek and hooking his arm through. Joaquin walked him slowly over to the huge glass windows and door that would lead to the patio. Joaquin opened the door and motioned Kevin out first. Kevin nodded and walked into the cool, summer night. The wind hitting his body felt amazing and seemed to cool down his sweat. Joaquin walked out seconds after Kevin and shut the door. Joaquin smiled as he approached the patio. He looked over and noticed a tray with two champagne flutes filled with ice cold lime water. Joaquin rolled his eyes, knowing that it was Betty, and took the glasses. We walked over and handed one to Kevin. "Oh, thank you." he said, sipping the cool beverage. "That was… some dance."

"You were amazing in there." Joaquin said, sipping his own water. "I didn't know that you could dance so well. I should have guessed with all of your other qualities."

"Qualities? What does that mean?" Kevin asked with a laugh.

"You're book smart, you're kind, you're generous. Those are your qualities Kevin Keller."

"You have the same qualities Joaquin. Maybe that's why we're so good together."

The two looked out at the beautiful forest in front of them. The silence overtaking them was killing Joaquin. He wanted to do what Jughead told him to. To just say his feelings in the moment. To not be scared and tell Kevin that he was in love with him. Joaquin, instead, set down his flute. "Kevin." he called.

Kevin turned over to him. "Yes?" he replied.

"Are you… are you happy here? In Southside?" Joaquin asked.

"I honestly… couldn't be happier." Kevin said back. Joaquin smiled hearing that. "I love how nice everyone here is and how free I feel."

"What about here? Do you feel that same way, that same happiness… here with me?" Joaquin asked, looking up. He was afraid of what the answer would be. Kevin was still a prisoner here. He expected him to say something along the lines of being a prisoner and never finding happiness as a prisoner to someone else, but Kevin spoke before Joaquin's own words could knock him down.

"I am." he said.

Joaquin looked over at Kevin. "You… you are?" he asked. Kevin nodded. Joaquin smiled wider. "I'm… I'm so happy that you're happy! That… you're happy with me!"

Kevin smiled as Joaquin turned to face the forest. But as he did, Kevin's smile faded. He couldn't but think of what had gotten him here in the first place. What had gotten him this happiness. His father. He had taken his father's place here as a prisoner. And even though he was happy to be here with Joaquin… he still missed his father's kind words and overprotectiveness. Kevin didn't even know that a tear and slipped past his eyes. Joaquin noticed the shine going down his cheek. It was different from the glitter and it immediately got his attention.

"Kevin, what is the matter?" he asked, moving over and holding his elbows in his hands. "Hey… what is it? Talk to me."

"I'm just… thinking." Kevin said vaguely.

Joaquin knew that look. The look of missing loved ones. Joaquin wore that look when he mother had passed on. "Are you thinking about your father?" Joaquin asked. Kevin nodded, the tears glistening in the moonlight. "Kevin, I am so sorry for what I did to him."

"It's okay Joaquin. People change. I get that. You changed." Kevin said. "I just, I just really miss him."

Joaquin nodded, understanding his want to see his father again. Joaquin wished for many years before turning to hunting that he could see his mother again. He still wanted to see his mother. But he couldn't because he had passed on. But Kevin's father was still alive. Joaquin wanted to see Kevin happy. Joaquin moved over and took Kevin's hand in his. "Would you like to see him?" he asked.

Kevin looked up at him. "How? I'm not really allowed to leave-"

"Come." Joaquin said, enclosing both his larger hands around one of Kevin's petite ones. "Let me show you."

* * *

Joaquin led Kevin back up to his bedroom. Kevin stayed silent as his hand stayed tightly clasped with Joaquin's. Joaquin led him inside the room and he walked over to the snake that was inside of his little case. Joaquin went underneath the table that was inside of it and pulled out a small and beautiful hand mirror. Kevin looked at it in awe. It was a beautiful silver with a teardrop shaped diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller circle diamonds. Joaquin held it out to Kevin. "Another little magical gift that the enchantress left behind when she hexed me." he explained. "Even though I was able to leave the town, I could never go out in public and be seen as I am. So, I guess that this was a way to taunt me. The only window that I have to the world outside of my woods."

"It's a beautiful mirror." Kevin said. "Even though it's a kind of taunting tool."

Joaquin smiled, holding out the mirror to him. "Not anymore. Here. You may use to have a look at your father." Joaquin placed the mirror onto Kevin's hand. Kevin looked down to face it as soon as he started feeling it's cool diamonds on his fingertips. "Just tell the mirror what or who you would want to see, and it will show you."

Kevin turned back to Joaquin, and then down at the mirror. "Um… okay. I would like to see my father."

The reflection in the glass slowly morphed into a dark red cloud. The cloud then became clear and Kevin looked through, seeing his father. Tom was standing in what looked like the foyer of their estate. He was putting his axe into it's holder. Kevin smiled wider, seeing his dad. He looked like he was going out on a hunt. Kevin ran his hand against the glass. Tears started to fill his eyes as he looked over at his father. Joaquin watched as Kevin started to cry. Seeing Kevin cry made him so upset. Kevin didn't need to cry. Why did he ever let this go so far? He cared so much about Kevin. So much about Kevin. Too much to watch him cry over seeing his father.

Joaquin looked away from Kevin before sighing. "You're free to go." he said almost in a coarse whisper. He had to do this. He cared about Kevin too much. He was in love with him for the sake of God. He loved him. Joaquin couldn't keep Kevin here any longer. He couldn't allow Kevin to stay here for much longer. Kevin needed to go home. He loved Kevin too much to let Kevin stay here for any longer and cry and how much he missed his father. Joaquin loved Kevin too much. He loved him so much… that he had to let him go,

"What?" Kevin said. "No… Joaquin. I won't leave you. Not after everything you've done for me."

"I only took you prisoner because I thought you were a threat to the people of Southside." Joaquin said. "But… you are anything but a threat. There is no reason for you to be a prisoner here. You're free to go."

"Joaquin I-"

Joaquin grabbed Kevin by the wrists, gently and looking over at him with so much care that it hurt him. "Kevin... you don't have to stay here any longer. Go home now. You're free. Go back to your town and see your father."

Kevin looked back down at the mirror and then back up at Joaquin. Kevin wanted to stay here. He wanted to stay in Southside with Joaquin. But… he really missed his father. Kevin bit his lip and nodded. He started to push the mirror back towards Joaquin. Joaquin took it in his hands, rubbing the fingerprint that Kevin left on it. Kevin cupped Joaquin's cheek again. Joaquin leaned into the touch, not wanting for it to ever leave his body.

"Thank you... Joaquin." he said.

"No." Joaquin said. "Thank you, for teaching me that I can change. I am forever in your debt Kevin Keller."

"And I you." Kevin replied, enveloping Joaquin in a hug. Joaquin was stunned at first, but he pulled Kevin close to him. He inhaled his scent and felt his body on his. Kevin pulled away and looked over at Joaquin for one last time.

"Please don't forget me." Joaquin said.

"Forget? You?" Kevin asked. "How can I ever forget you? After everything that you've done for me? I could never ever forget you."

Joaquin walked away from Kevin and grabbed his thickest cloak that was covered in black fur. He wrapped it around Kevin's shoulders, clasping together the silver chain. "This will keep you warm when you go out into the winter part of the woods." Joaquin said, before taking Kevin's hand and kissing the back of his palm again. "Will you come back… if you could?"

Kevin smiled. "I'll come back. I promise. Nothing could keep us apart."

 _Except for the spell that will make me this hideous forever. And the spell that prevents you from ever finding your way back to me,_ Joaquin thought as a reluctantly pulled away from Kevin's hand. Kevin took a step back from Joaquin, rubbing his lips together. He moved back to leave, but he went back over to Joaquin. He moved forward and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Kevin took a step back again and walked out of the room. Joaquin watched Kevin leave, tears forming in his eyes. As the door closed behind Kevin, Joaquin whispered to himself: "I love you."

Joaquin fell down to his knees and roared in the pain of a broken heart.

* * *

 _ **... we're getting there. Towards the ending that I think you all will kill me for. Nonethe-fucking-less, I hope ya'll enjoyed.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Has anyone else watched Black Mirror: Bandersnatch? I was fucking triggered the entire time! A very creative idea in my opinion. From a writer's standpoint, it was so phenomenal to watch play out.**_

* * *

Kevin walked out of the estate and out of Southside completely. He was shocked to see that no one was outside of the town when he was leaving. Kevin actually wanted to see someone from inside of the town. To say one last goodbye. But there was no one there. And Kevin felt once again alone. As he walked down the cobblestone path that led towards the vine wall that locked everyone inside the town. Kevin stopped as he was close to the vine wall. He turned back over to Joaquin's estate. He looked back at Joaquin. Kevin sighed, he was really going to miss Joaquin. They had done so much. Joaquin had really changed. So much. Just for him. Kevin held the clasp of the cloak that Joaquin had gifted him. It was the last gift that he had of him.

Besides the kiss that was brushed against his palm. And the kiss on his cheek that Kevin had given Joaquin. Kevin blushed, thinking back to them. He really cared about Joaquin. Kevin wiped a tear from his eye as he started to walk away from the vine wall. He moved past the vines. Kevin ran away from the town as fast as he could. So that the pain wouldn't bother him. Kevin didn't even bother to look around. He knew that he would be led back home. Kevin just shook his head, tears streaming down his face in complete shock and pain. He really had gotten used to having Joaquin around. Joaquin had craved a hole into his heart and made a beautiful imprint in his life and his world. Kevin missed him. He truly missed him. He admired him.

Kevin ran through the woods, crossing the mid section of the eternal magical summer and back to his blizzard winter. The winds confused Kevin a bit, but he went right back to running. He couldn't stop thinking about Kevin. About how Joaquin was so sweet and protective and kind. How he changed everything about himself just to make Kevin smile and to make him feel comfortable. Kevin thought about Southside. And how he would miss everyone inside of that town. He would miss his dances with Jellybean, his conversations with Betty, his friendly debates with Jughead. Kevin would miss Southside. And all the memories that he had made there during his captivity. No. Not captivity. Kevin didn't even feel like a prisoner there. He felt like he was a prince. Joaquin treated him how he wanted to be treated. Kevin kept walking down the woods. He stopped, feeling a bit of warmth around him.

Kevin looked up and saw that there was a few lit torches around. Had Kevin made it back? Had he made it all the way back to Riverdale? Was he home? Kevin slowly started to walk down the wooded path until he felt his boots press against cobblestone. The clack that his boots made reminded him immediately of Southside. How he walked around the town chasing Jellybean with Fangs. In fact, the cobblestone seemed so much older than the one from Southside. Kevin walked against the road and looked around. This was his home alright. Even though his thoughts were on Joaquin and everyone back in Southside, Kevin smield. He was home. Back home. Where his father was. Kevin broke out into a sprint, looking around his town for his dad. After what he had seen in the mirror, he had seen his dad almost about to leave. He prayed that he was still here in Riverdale. He prayed that he was still there. Kevin really wanted to see his dad one last time. Kevin sprinted through a couple of the town's corridors, looking for his estate of his dad. He had entered from the back outskirts of town, he prayed that he was still here.

As Kevin ran through a couple of more corridors of his town until he started to hear some kind of loud yelling. Maybe it was a celebration. Kevin had been gone for months. Perhaps someone's birthday was being celebrated. Kevin ran closer to the noise with a smile on his face. He was going to see his dad. Kevin turned one last corridor and he was finally in the town square. He looked over and saw a huge wave of people surrounding the fountain. Then, Kevin saw the hunters all standing in the front row. His father had to be there. Kevin took a step closer and saw Reggie and Tom standing on top of the fountain. Kevin's smiled wide. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Kevin hadn't even heard what they had been saying before and he didn't care what they were saying now. He screamed out. "FATHER!" he screamed. Tom, who had been speaking aloud to the villagers of Riverdale, looked up. He had previously been speaking about how he and they hunters were going out into the woods to find the kidnapper that had taken Kevin and they weren't going to come back. Tom was trying to be serious. But as soon as he looked up and saw the boy that looked exactly like his wife, he froze.

Reggie, who had been waiting to leave and kill the kidnapper, froze when he saw Kevin as well. Tom jumped off of the top of the roof and he slowly started to walk towards Kevin. The people that were surrounding them moved out of the way. Tom didn't even get too close to recognize that it was his son. Kevin smiled widely, running forward to hug the dad that he hadn't seen in a long. He jumped into his arms. Tom held him close. Kevin was back. He was actually back. Kevin said with his head tucked inside the nook of Tom's neck as much as it would allow with his hunting gear. Tom's hand went to play with his son's hair. It was still as soft as it was when he had last held him. All those months ago when that hunter pulled them apart. Tom pulled away from the hug, much to Kevin's dismay, to finally get a look at his son. He had certainly grown a bit in his time away. His cheekbones were much higher.

"Kevin… you're back. You're really here!" Tom cried.

"Father, I missed you so much." Kevin said, pushing himself back into his dad's tender hold. Tom held him close, not wanting to let go.

Reggie though, was not as thrilled as the two Keller's were. He was shaking a bit from fear. Kevin was here and he was back. Which meant what the huntsman had been dreading was going to happen. Kevin was either going to tell the entire town about what he had done to him. He was going to tell his father, the head hunter, what had happened. Reggie looked around. No one was looking at him. Everyone was starting to make their way to Kevin. To see that he was alright. Reggie cleared his throat. He was going to have to come up with a lie.

Kevin looked over and saw so many people trying to see if he was okay. Kevin smiled at them, but stayed with his dad. "Kevin, you've been gone for so long." Tom said. "We were all so worried about you. Wait a minute, what are you wearing? Why is there glitter in your hair?"

Kevin shook his head a smile. "It's nothing bad. These were gifts."

"From that hunter I'm presuming?" Reggie asked, getting everyone's attention. Kevin tensed up a bit, seeing him here. Reggie jumped off the top of the fountain and started to approach Kevin. "Kevin. My beloved. I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Reggie." Kevin growled. "Don't."

"Don't what love? Are you alright?" Reggie asked.

"It's okay Kevin. There is no need to be made at him anymore. Reggie has been doing everything in his right mind to try and find and rescue you." Tom explained, holding his son's wrist comforting. "Don't be mad at him for not being able to rescue you before."

"No. Is… is that what he told you?" Kevin asked. He turned over to Reggie. "Is that what you told them happened in the woods?"

"That's what happened. You were disoriented beautiful. You almost seemed like you were under a spell. What did that hunter do to you?" Reggie asked, running his fingers over the top of Kevin's hair that was glittered. Kevin stepped away. "Has the hunter been making you do things for him?"

Kevin gasped. But Tom took that lie as a real comment. He turned over to his son. "Kevin, did the hunter actually make you do things for him? Sexual things? Is that why you're dressed this way?"

"What?! No!" Kevin cried.

"Let Kevin tell his side of the story." Archie called from where the other hunters were. "There has to be some kind of reason."

"I'm with Archie." Cheryl added from afar, earning a growl from Reggie. But everyone else stayed silent, curious to hear what happened to the young man. "Kevin… what happened when you were being held captive?"

"I wasn't really being held captive." Kevin explained. "Joaquin treated me really well."

"Joaquin? Who's Joaquin?" Reggie asked in anger. This was going to come out eventually. Kevin would say something eventually. He had to hurry up and stop before they heard what happened.

"The hunter." Kevin said. "The one that you attacked after you attacked me."

Reggie froze and everyone there gasped a bit. Reggie took a step back, hearing the whispers. He couldn't make himself look guilty. He straightened his posture and stepped closer to Kevin. "Do you really think that anyone would believe this nonesense? You were out of it Kevin."

"No!" Kecin retorted. "I was completely fine and safe until you came along!"

"You were out of it when I found you in those magic woods!" Reggie growled at Kevin angrily. "You've been gone for months now along with that. The only reason that I attacked you was to take you home."

Reggie shut his trap, but the words already escaped his mouth. He just said that he had attacked Kevin. Tom looked at Reggie almost unbelievably. "You… attacked my son?" he asked, pushing Kevin behind him protectively. Kevin pushed himself away from Tom.

"He… he was-"

"Don't try to say I was crazy. I was there." Kevin retorted. Reggie in his rage, backhanded Kevin. He was immediately grabbed by Archie and Chuck. Tom grabbed his son and pulled him back behind him.

"You bitch! You couldn't just marry me could you?! Then none of this would have happened!" Reggie yelled out. "Can't you see that he's crazy! That hunter had to have done something to him! He has stockholm syndrome or something!"

"No, he's not crazy. You are." Archie said.

"Get him out of here." Tom said. "Take him to the jail and leave him there until he find out his punishment."

"No!" Reggie screamed, moving over and grabbing Kevin by the neck. "It's that hunter! That hunter had done something to you! I'll kill him! I'll kill him for what he's done to you! It'sa challenge! Can'tyou see he's challenging the great REGINALD MANE!" Reggie was pried away from Kevin by Tom and grabbed by Archie, Chuck and three of the other hunters. "I'll kill that hunter! Just watch! Wait and see Kevin! You'll be mine soon enough! And he'll be dead, dead, dead, DEAD!"

Reggie was violently dragged away. Tom turned away from that madness and turned back over to his son. "Hey um… he had a lot to talk about." Tom said, holding his arm out. "Come on."

"Are we going home now?" Kevin asked with a grin.

Tom ran his hand over the cheek that was beginning to bruise. Tom smiled at his child. "Yes . Come on, we're going home."

* * *

Jughead ran up the steps to Joaquin's bedroom, a bottle of champagne in his hands that he had stolen from Gladys. He was excited, for once when it didn't involve food. Sooner or later, the spell would be broken and Jughead would get to see his friend be actually happy for once in his life. Jughead approached the huge doors and knocked lightly. He didn't hear a reply, so he let himself inside of the room. "Joaquin?" he called out. "I brought some champagne. I thought that you would like to celebrate after you told Kevin how you felt." Joaquin, just laid there against the ground, shaking his head in sadness. His head was hidden inside of his knees. Jughead approached him wide a wide grin. "Aww, I know that. I cringed about how I told Betty I loved her when I did it."

Joaquin looked up from where he was. Jughead noticed the tears in his eyes. It stained his grey, cracked skin, making it look a darker shade of grey. Jughead set down the bottle of alcohol and approached his friend. He went down on his knees in front of Joaquin. Joaquin looked up at Jughead. There was a huge pain in his chest that he couldn't even fathom. "I… I-I-I-" he choked.

"Joaquin, what happened? Is Kevin okay?" Jughead asked. "Does he not-"

"I let him go." Joaquin coughed out, shaking his head as more tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them with the back of his hand, darkening some of the skin on his face. "I… I actually let him go."

"What are you talking about?" Jughead asked.

"What the hell else could I mean Jughead?" Joaquin said a bit louder, standing up and walking away from him. He pressed his hand against the glass of the doors to his patio and sighed. He shook his head, trying to hold back a sob. "I… I had to."

"You had to what?" Jughead asked. "Did you… did you actually set him free?"

"I had to Jughead. You'd do the same for Betty."

"In what kind of logic would I do the same for Betty?"

"Because I love him!" Joaquin screamed. Jughead froze. The hunter look down at the floor. "I fell in love with him Jug. He means everything to be. But I had to let him go. Because I love him and it fucking hurts like hell!"

Jughead took a step closer to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder, making Joaquin look up at him. Jughead gave him a sympathetic frown and he opened up his arms to him. Joaquin moved forward and Jughead gave him a tight hug. Joaquin broke down in his friends arms. Crying hard. He had just lost the one that was supposed to it for him. Joaquin's first and last. And now, he was gone. Gone. Joaquin screamed from the pain in his chest and he cried into Jughead's chest. Jughead rubbed his back comfortingly.

* * *

 _ **So, here's what I've been doing. I've been writing the chapters ahead of time. What I usually do is I write the chapter then I post. But after chapter 13, I started writing ahead of my posting and I'm almost done with Falling In Love With A Hexed Hunter. And when I'm done, I'll be clicking and posting for you all.**_ _ **And also, it kind of annoys me how little follows I'm getting. I know how bitchy that makes me seem, but... I do write all of this for ya'll... so...**_

 _ **Also, this is one of my last updates of 2018! Hope you all are as excited for the new year as me. I promise new stories very soon. I love you all and want to thank you all so much for sticking with me for a whole year. I love you guys so much and hope you have a happy, safe and drunk new year.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Tom walked into the main room of his estate, holding a silver tray with a couple of mugs filled with hot drinks and a few warm oatmeal raisin cookies. "Here sweetheart. Drink this. It's your favorite. Hot milk with honey." Tom said, setting down the tray on the coffee table. Kevin sat there on the sofa, his clothes changed into warm, comforting pajamas and wrapped in a huge fur that Tom had gotten from hunting many rabbits. Kevin smiled graciously at his father and took the mug from the tray. Tom smiled and took a seat directly next to his son. Tom didn't not to be apart from him any more. It had been agony for him just getting the milk and honey prepared for him. Tom sat next to his son, holding his own mug of milk and honey. Tom looked over at Kevin. Kevin was just staring down at the mug with the drink in front of him. Tom exhaled through his nose. He didn't want it to be this silent between him and his son. He wanted to talk with him. Hug him. But there was just silence between them. Tom had just gotten his boy back. He loved his boy. But he didn't want this silence when he had just gotten him back.

Tom looked over at his child. Kevin just kept staring down at his mug. He rubbed the handle of the mug before turning back over to the window that was raining down with a huge amount of snow. Kevin hadn't seen snow in months. He had become so used to the hot weather of the eternal summer and the cool evenings. Kevin smiled softly, thinking of Joaquin again. Tom sighed. "I thought that I lost you." Tom said finally, shaking his head.

Kevin turned over to his dad. "No… no, dad. You didn't lose me, I'm right here. I'm alive. And Joaquin didn't hurt me."

"Joaquin?" Tom repeated.

Kevin put down his mug and sat up, facing his father. "That's the name of the hunter. And he is actually kind and sweet and caring."

"How could you say that about your kidnapper?" Tom asked.

"It's not like that. I wasn't a prisoner there. And don't say that I have stockholm syndrome like Reggie did, because this isn't what's going on. Joaquin actually cared about me."

"While keeping you chained in a tent?"

"No. He actually gave me a room inside of his estate. And I was allowed the roam wherever I wanted. He even taught me how to use a bow, gave me a library, his garden… father, he even saved my life."

"He saved your life?" Tom asked.

"I ran away once when he really scared me. And I was attacked by some kind of wolf like beasts in the woods." Kevin explained. He pulled apart a part of his shirt and showed his father the small fading scar from when Joaquin saved him from the Ghoulies. "Joaquin really isn't as bad as you think."

Tom hummed and leaned back against the sofa. Kevin licked his lips and leaned against one of the pillows. His father probably thought that he was crazy. "Kevin, I don't think that you're crazy."

"You don't think that I'm crazy?" Kevin asked.

"No. You're not. I believe you son." Tom said, pulling his son close to him. Kevin rested his head down on his father's shoulder. "You really care about this hunter… don't you?"

"I do dad." Kevin replied honestly. "He made me feel like I actually belonged."

Tom sighed. He ran his fingers through his son's hair. Kevin looked down at his dad's hand and saw the cut that was previously there was gone. Only thing left was a small, pale, circular scar as a replacement. There was a knock at the front door of the estate. Tom stood up. "I'll be right back." he said, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Tom walked over to the forehead and opened the door. He was welcomed by Cheryl, Archie and Chuck. Cheryl smiled at Tom and bowed at him. "Cheryl, Archie, Chuck, welcome. Chuck, Archie, how was bringing Reggie?"

"He was trouble, but we managed to lock him inside one of the cells. He would not stop screaming his head off in there" Chuck said.

Archie nodded with Chuck and turned over to Tom. "The town as agreed that you'll be there to choose his timed sentence whenever it best fits you."

"That's good. I'll have to wait a while, I want to spent time with my child. But come, come, Kevin is inside of the main room." Tom said. The three of them walked inside of the room and saw Kevin. Cheryl rushed over and wrapped Kevin in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Cheryl." Kevin said, squeezing her back. "I'm so glad to see you all again."

"I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about Reggie." Chuck said, pulling off his sword and sheath and setting it down on his legs. "I had no idea that he was obsessed with you."

"Obsessed isn't the word that I would use. He was obsessed with me. And marrying me would only raise his ego higher. And I guess with me staying with Joaquin for awhile… that gave him the ego boost that he wanted." Kevin sighed. "But regardless of Reggie, I'm really glad to see you all."

"And we're glad that you're back here in Riverdale, where you belong." Archie said, picking up a cookie and chewing into it.

But did he really belong? As Kevin was surrounded by his friends and the people that loved him, he didn't feel at home. Even as the time passed and Chuck, Cheryl and Archie left, he didn't feel as happy and relaxed as when it was Betty, Jellybean and Toni leaving. As Tom walked Kevin up the staircase to his bedroom, he didn't feel as calm and happy as when Joaquin would escort him to bed. And as Tom blew out the candles and set Kevin down in his own four poster bed, he didn't feel the love as when Joaquin had allowed Kevin to fall asleep on his lap. Kevin didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He was home. He was where he belonged. He was in Riverdale. Yet, he was craving to go back to Southside. Southside felt like home to him.

Even though Kevin adored Riverdale and he wanted to stay here with his father. But he wanted to stay with Joaquin. He wanted to stay in Joaquin's estate. Joaquin's estate seemed so much more recognizable than the estate where he had grown up. Kevin leaned down against his pillows and looked around the dark bedroom that he had grown up sleeping in. He really missed Joaquin. He really missed him. Kevin turned over and rested against the pillow. He let a lone tear slip past his eye as he fell asleep.

Another night passed. And then another. And another. And another. Those nights turned into one whole month. One month back in Riverdale and Kevin seemed to be getting into an even better way of living. He felt a small weight be lifted off of his shoulders know that Reggie wasn't around. He spent his time with Cheryl, baking sweet treats in her estate, with Archie and Chuck, as they taught him how to create arrows and sharpen daggers to help the hunters, and of course with Tom, cleaning their estate, reading books, having amazing conversations with him and learning how to use a bow. But Kevin's longing for Joaquin and everyone in Southside did not change. Every passing day in that month that he spent back inside of Riverdale made him long to go back to Southside. Kevin looked out through the window, seeing the winter start to go away and start to turn into a cold spring season.

Kevin leaned against the window, sighing. Really missing Joaquin and really missing every single person inside of Southside. Tom came out from behind the hall, seeing his son looking out at the window. Kevin had gotten into those moods ever since he had come back to Riverdale. Sometimes he would just stare out the window, or look at the same page of a book for hours. And Tom knew that he was thinking about that hunter. It was almost like his son was in mourning. Mourning that hunter that hadn't even passed away. Tom knew that feeling. He would do the same thing when Kevin was a toddler and he was mourning Kathy. But Tom knew that he just had to leave him alone. Tom sighed, moving over and pressing a kiss against his temple and moving on with his daily activities as a father and a huntsman. And Kevin, he just continued mourning Joaquin and Southside like they had disappeared.

Like they were a really good dream that Kevin had and he had woken up. And he was longing to remember it enough to write it down. But he never got the chance and everything was slipping away. Kevin thought so many times of going back out into the woods. To find Southside again and reconcile with Joaquin, Betty, Jughead, Jellybean and everyone else. But he couldn't. Because he knew that he would never find them again. The spell had stopped anyone from finding Southside if they wanted to. And Kevin wanted to. The first time, he was looking for his dad. Now… he would no longer be able to come back. It made Kevin want to sob. That night, Kevin stayed wrapped in his bed and in his blankets, trying to focus on the book on his hands and not on Joaquin and Southside. Tom walked inside of his bedroom, a bowl filled with fruit soup in his hands.

"Son?" he called. "I brought you some dessert. I thought that you would like some."

"Oh um… thank you." Kevin said, closing his book and not even bothering to try and remember his page. He set the book down and let Tom sit down on the bedside right next to him. Tom sat down and held out the bowl to his son. Kevin took it and sipped it from bowl. It was sweet, just as he remembered from he was a kid and Tom made it when he was just coming off from being sick. Kevin finished it in a matter of minutes, setting down the plate on his bedside table.

"Kevin." Tom said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine father." Kevin lied.

Tom smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "I'll see you in the morning. Okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Kevin said. Tom stood up to blow out the candles, but Kevin held his dad's wrist. He pulled him close into a hug. Tom hugged back immediately. The two Keller's stayed in that position for a couple of moments, before Tom pulled back. Tom ran his hand along Kevin's cheek and smiled at him. He was the reflection of his mother. Tom blew out Kevin's candles and left his son's bedroom. Kevin leaned down against the pillows and started to think about Joaquin again. His thoughts were always about Joaquin. Joaquin or Southside. Southside or Joaquin. Joaquin. Joaquin. Joaquin. Joaquin. Kevin turned around to the other side of his pillow and rested. Kevin wanted Joaquin again. He wanted to see him.

Kevin blushed and smiled as he thought about the dance that he and Joaquin shared. He thought about how beautiful the music was when they danced, how tenderly Joaquin touched his cheek, how lovingly he held him up and dipped him. Joaquin was everything that Kevin had ever dreamed about. He was the prince in the fairy tales that he loved to read. Was he actually in love with him? Was he falling for him? Kevin sat up in his bed and went over to re light his candles. He looked around for some oil or another lit candle to relight. But he hadn't heard the window of his bedroom open. Kevin turned to look for another candle, but a hand harshly pressed up against his back while the other hand was pressed up against his mouth and nose. Kevin's eyes widened and his first instinct was to scream. The hand pressed against his back moved to his chest and harshly shoved him back.

"Sshhh, sshhh, sshhh pretty." said the disgusting, vile voice of Reggie. Kevin;s eyes widen. How could this be possible? Reggie was locked up in the jails. He had even seen Chuck check on him a few times in his month back in Riverdale. How did he escape? Kevin tried to move, but the hand that was grabbing his chest grabbed both of his smaller wrists, clamped them together painfully and shoved them behind his back. "Sshh, sshhh, we wouldn't want to wake up your father now would we?"

Kevin's eyes widened. He couldn't let Reggie hurt his dad. He would never allow him to be hurt again. Not after he had been hurt by the old Joaquin. Kevin immediately silenced himself.

"Good, good." Reggie said. "Now come on… come on, I hear that you're pretty close with that stone skinned hunter and he and I have a settle to score."

Reggie then roughly started to pull Kevin away to the window.

* * *

 _ **...I warned you that it's not exactly like the Disney version. And I'd also like to ask for no reviews until the two posts. Just because I'm curious to see what you think when that comes.**_


	17. Chapter 17

In that month when Kevin was back in Riverdale, Joaquin was not doing as well. He stayed inside of his study, a huge bottle of mulled wine in his hands as he tried to cure his broken heart. The villagers of Southside became so worried about him. He stayed inside of that room all the time, not bothering to come out for dinners in the village or breakfasts in his dining hall.

"I'm really worried about Joaquin." Fangs said one day as he started to put away a bunch of dirty dishes from that night's dinner. Everyone inside of the kitchen of Fang's cottage, Sweet Pea, Betty, Jughead and Toni, all turned to him.

"I agree. He hasn't come out of his study in a whole month." Toni said. "He's… really depressed."

"It's worse then when the spell was first cast." Betty said.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "It's all Kevin's fault. I knew that we couldn't trust him."

"That's not it at all Jughead and you know it!" Fangs yelled back. "Joaquin set Kevin free."

"So he could be with his family." Sweet Pea finished. "I want to leave this town just as much as you, but you can't blame Kevin. He didn't do anything."

Jughead sighed and he nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm so upset for Joaquin. He's depressed after he set him free."

"Has anyone decided to go up and check on him?" Betty asked, setting a wine glass inside of it's cabinet. Betty looked around the room and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute… where's Jellybean?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sweet Pea asked. "She's right ther-"

He stopped talking when they looked in the corner and they saw that Jellybean really wasn't there. Jughead threw off his hood. "Dammit JB!"

* * *

Tom woke up to the sound of the birds. He had gotten used to the birds singing to him. In fact, he kind of became friends with the birds. Tom sat up in his huge bed and saw the birds flying around the window. Tom smiled, getting up and walking over to greet them with a warm smile. Tom usually got his day started with making something for his son. Tom absolutely spoiled him ever since he came back from his imprisonment inside of Southside. Tom made his way downstairs and was attacked by the loud sounds of knocking at his front door. That woke him up before his tea. Tom quickly wrapped his robe around himself and opened the wide double doors.

He was welcomed by Archie, Chuck, Cheryl and a huge amount of the hunters. "What the hell is going on?" Tom asked.

"Reggie escaped." Cheryl said, annoyed and shocked at the same time.

Tom was shocked. He had seen Reggie. Locked in a jail cell. Stripped of all weapons. His ankles chained to the ground. How in the hell had he been able to escaped?! "What?!" the head hunter yelled. "How the hell did he get out?! I've seen his cell, he was chained down!"

"We didn't expect it." one of the hunters said. "He feigned a seizure. And when we went to help him, he attacked us and ran. Three of us are in the infirmary."

"You didn't at least keep him chained?! Even if he was having a seizure, he's a goddamn prisoner!" Tom yelled. "Search all over the town and the woods! He's a criminal!"

"We have a few hunters already out there looking for him." Chuck said. "We thought Reggie might have come here since his obsession for for son. Is Kevin alright?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I haven't checked on him this morning. Come." Tom said. Chuck and Archie followed Tom up the steps of his home to get to his son's bedroom. He knocked on the closed door softly.

"Kevin?" Archie called. "It's Archie and Chuck."

"And your father." Tom said as a matter of factly. "Are you asleep?"

There was no response. Tom gave Archie and Chuck a worried look. He pushed the door opened and was welcomed to his child's empty room. Tom's heart started to beat fast. He had tucked Kevin into sleep. He had watched him go to bed. He had hugged him goodnight. Where the hell did he go? Tom snarled. Reggie. It could only be him. The day that Reggie escapes from prison, his son has gone missing. Tom turned around to Archie and Chuck. They looked just as shocked and scared as he did. Tom growled.

"Grab your weapons, we're hunting him down!" he yelled.

"Where could Reggie have gone?" Chuck asked.

"He couldn't have gotten far enough to a different town if he came in the middle of the night. And if he's holding Kevin, I know that that will slow him down." Tom said. "We'll track him down in the woods. We'll find his footsteps and Kevin's. Let's go! Now!"

* * *

Jellybean snuck inside of Joaquin's estate through the garden and she slowly made her way up the steps inside of Joaquin's home. She had only been inside of the estate a few times, once during a really good game of hide and seek with Fangs where she won a month of dis duty. She had hidden in Joaquin's study. So she knew exactly where it was. Jellybean ran up the steps and made her way over to the door. She didn't even bother knocking, knowing that the knock would be ignored. Jellybean slowly opened the door and let herself inside of the room. The study when she had last been in here was nice and beautiful and neat. Now, it was in complete dishevelment. The journals had been thrown around the place, there were papers all over the place, inkwells and quill pens were on the ground. Jellybean slowly walked inside, making her way to the desk of the room.

Joaquin was laying on top of the desk, an empty bottle of mulled wine in his hands while both his arms were hanging off the edge. Jellybean crept closer to him. "I'm not drunk Jellybean." Joaquin said, startling the younger girl. "I finished this bottle a week ago. And I've been too much of a mess to leave this desk to get another bottle."

Jellybean exhaled through her nose. She walked over and pried the bottle from his hands. "Okay." Jellybean said. "I'm going to be honest with you Joaquin. You are a mess."

"I can't physically see myself but you can. I'm a mess all the time." Joaquin said. "I look like old stone."

"Not physically Joaquin. Emotionally."

"Emotionally?"

"Yes. I've seen how this look. I saw it when my mom and dad split up. Both of them got sad, my dad got even more sad when he drank. I saw it when Jughead and Betty took a break from one another. Jughead actually hugged me voluntarily when they did." Jellybean explained. "I know that you're heartbroken right now. I can see it."

"How can you see it JB?" Joaquin asked, attempting to sit up but deciding to just stay laying there on his desk.

Jellybean walked over and went to Joaquin. She tapped the side of his chest where his heart was. "I can see it there. And I can see it there." Jellybean then pointed to his cheek, were a tear stain was.

Joaquin sighed and sat up fully. "I let him go JB. I'm not sure if you've ever been in love before but I fell for Kevin. Hard."

"You're in love."

"In love so much that it hurts JB. I mean, look at me. I'm broken because I let him go."

Jellybean sighed. "Okay, Joaquin, I'm sorry."

"For wh-" His sentence was cut off as Jellybean slapped him hard across the face. The pain of the slap and the sunlight combined really got to the young man. "Ow! Jellybean, what the fu-"

"Do you love Kevin?" she asked.

"What does this have t-"

Jellybean slapped him again. Her face stayed the same expression as Joaquin turned back to her completely shocked. "Do you love him?" she asked again.

"Jelly-"

She slapped him again. "For Christ's sake, do you love Kevin?"

"Yes!" Joaquin cried. "I love him more than anything!"

"Then why the hell are you just sitting here?!" Jellybean yelled, slapping him one more time for shits and giggles. "You can do something! You can go after him! The spell allows you to leave! You can tell Kevin how you feel about him!"

"No, I can't." Joaquin said, but that earned yet another hard slap from Jellybean. That one really stung and if he still had flesh, his cheek probably would be red and bruising.

"Yes you can! You can leave Southside! You can leave this place and go after him! You have what you need! The mirror, your strength!" Jellybean cried. "You love Kevin, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Joaquin said.

"Then what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Jellybean asked.

The words, and the slaps, finally got to Joaquin. She was right. Unlike her and everyone in Southside, he could leave the vine covered town. He could leave. He could get out and get the one that he loved back. He could bring him back here. And even not, he could finally tell Kevin how he felt. In his town. He was right. Joaquin looked down at the ground. He could say that he actually loved Kevin. He could use the mirror and find Kevin, no matter where he was. Joaquin started to smile. Jellybean smiled, seeing someone listening to her for once.

"Now, are you going to go out there and refill your bottle… or are you going to leave it empty and just hold on to it?" Jellybean asked.

Joaquin smiled. Jellybean was right. Joaquin jumped off of the desk and he grabbed Joaquin by the shoulders. He pulled her in close and hugged her. He pulled her back and patted her cheek. "Thank you… thank you so much." Joaquin said. "If only Jughead listened to you."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jellybean said with a shrug.

"But thank you." Joaquin said. "Thank you, thank you so so much."

Joaquin pulled away from her and started to walk to the door. "Wait, what are you doing? Where are you going? Vine wall is that way."

Joaquin turned back over to her and smiled. "Don't worry Jellybean, I'm going to go refill my bottle."

Joaquin ran out of the room, making his way over to his bedroom. Jellybean, on the other hand, stayed there with a smile on her face. Joaquin ran up the stairs to his bedroom and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened the doors and pulled out his cloak. He clasped the button together and he grabbed his bow and arrow. He heard his snake inside of his little case start to slither at him. Joaquin rolled his eyes at him as he grabbed his knee high boots and pulled them on. The snake slithered again at him.

"Oh you shut up." he said. "Jellybean was right. I'm not letting Kevin get away from me again. I love him. I love him so much that I won't let him get away from me. Besides, you didn't give me much help when I needed it" His snake rolled it's small eyes and proceed to roll all over the glass. Joaquin went over and grabbed his hand mirror. He looked into it's glass. "Show me Kevin!"

The mirror started to morph. Joaquin smiled, finally being able to see him. But what he saw instead was completely shocking. Joaquin roared in anger at the sight that the mirror showed him and he ran out of his bedroom. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. Jellybean had heard his roar and ran out of the study, following him.

"What happened?" she cried. "What's wrong?"

Joaquin turned to her and gripped her shoulders tight. "Kevin's in trouble." he said, before letting go and taking off into a sprint. "I've got to help him!"

* * *

"Reggie, get the hell off of me!" Kevin snarled as Reggie shoved him roughly against the tree. Kevin had been shoved out of his bedroom with his arms shoved behind his back and walked out into the woods. Reggie had only just now let him go after hours of holding him down. And he roughly shoved him against a huge tree trunk. Reggie held him down by the chest, his brute hunter strength keeping Kevin pressed hard against the tree. Kevin's spine felt as if it was going to shatter from the pressure that Reggie was pushing against his chest. He tried to kick and squirm, but he stayed in that position held down by Reggie. Reggie paid Kevin barely any mind as he turned over to grab something from his hunting pack. Reggie tried to swallow the bile raising in his throat, but that hurt as well.

Reggie turned back to Kevin, holding out a thick coil of rope. He pulled Kevin back a bit before slamming him down on the trunk again. Kevin screamed out as he was slammed again. He hands moved forward to try and block the blow and Reggie grabbed them. He raised slammed Kevin's hands up above him. The pressure stung through Kevin's body, so he cried out again in pain. Reggie wrapped the rope around Kevin's wrist and started to tied them hard against the tree and above Kevin's head. Reggie slowly started walking around the tree, tying the rope around it. Kevin screamed out from his pain. He wanted it to end. Reggie knotted the rope in the back of the tree and walked over to face Kevin.

He moved his large finger up and rubbed it over Kevin's cheek. Kevin pulled his face away and kicked Reggie in the chest. Reggie fell down on the ground and on top of his hunting back. Reggie rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He got up from the ground and grabbed Kevin by the cheeks. "Hey, don't you worry dove. Just go on and do just that." he said. "I want your precious hunter to hear you scream."

Kevin shook his head. He wouldn't let Joaquin come to rescue him. Not when he was safe back in Southside. Reggie wouldn't let him hurt Joaquin or anyone in Southside. Reggie rolled his eyes when Kevin didn't scream out or yell for help from Joaquin. He went back inside of his hunting pack and pulled out one one of his carving knives. He slammed hit hard against the trunk close to Kevin's head. Kevin flinched and closed his eyes, moving away from the knife. But he kept his mouth closed. He wouldn't call out for help. Reggie started to get restless. He pulled out the knife and slammed it down against the same place. Kevin flinched again but kept his mouth closed.

"Do you think that you can actually be strong? Please. Look at yourself gorgeous, you're as strong as a worm underneath my boot." Reggie said. "You'll call out for him and I know it. Don't be scared though… don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I would never. But you and that hunter have left me no other choice. You've, you've turned my hand."

Reggie walked away and went back into his hunting pack. He took out a few of the items before pouring the rest of contents onto the bottom of the tree where Kevin's feet were. Kevin looked down, seeing what they were. They were wood chips. Kevin gasped, trying to move away from them, but his wrists tied above him prevented any real moment away from them. Reggie poured all of the chips down on the ground surrounding the entire tree. He threw the pack aside once it was empty and moved to pick up the items that he had thrown down on the ground. Kevin was pulling to move.

"Reggie, please." Kevin cried.

"Please what Kevin? You embarrassed me in front of everyone in Riverdale and that hunter that you care so much for believes that he's better than me?" Reggie growled, picking up a different knife that he had left on the ground. "No… I'm going to show that hunter who he thinks he's dealing with. I am Reginald Mantle! The greatest hunter in these woods!"

"Reggie stop, please." Kevin cried, pulling at his restrains. "Please don't hurt Joaquin. He didn't do anything."

"Oh he did. Thinking that he's better than me. I'll show him. I'll show him whether you scream for me or not!" Reggie said, picking up the last item. Kevin's eyes widened. It was flint. Kevin jerked back as Reggie hit the steel knife to the flint and the spark hit the wood chips on the ground. The flames grew fast and reached Kevin. Kevin jerked his legs back, but the fires were already burning. He screamed loudly, making Reggie cock a sly grin.

* * *

 _ **Don't hate me.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone inside of Southside had heard Joaquin's roars. They had heard his roars every single time he had done it. But the roar that hey had heard was angry, not heartbroken and pained like all of the other ones. Everyone had ran out of their cottages and shops, making their way to the center of the town, looking for Joaquin and to see what had happened. As they made their way over to the center of the town, they saw their head hunter practically running down the cobblestone path, followed by Jellybean. Jughead moved over and grabbed his sister by the arm, pulling her close to him. Joaquin was dressed head to toe in his hunting gear, with his quiver filled to the brim with arrows and his mirror was inside his cloak pocket. Fangs moved over to his friend. "Joaquin! Joaquin, what happened?" Fangs asked, not getting an answer from him.

"Joaquin! Hey!" Jughead called, moving over and trying to grab him.

"No, Jughead! You have to let him go!" Jellybean cried out.

"Joaquin, talk to us!" Betty cried.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Joaquin yelled as Fangs and Jughead grabbed his arms. "Get off! You don't understand! He's going to burn!"

"Burn?" everyone said in unison as Jughead and Fangs let him go. Joaquin pushed past them quickly and tried to run. Everyone followed them.

"Joaquin, what are you talking about?" FP asked as he followed the head huntsman of Southside. "Who's going to burn?"

"Kevin!" Joaquin yelled angrily and he stopped himself. He couldn't stand here and explain to them what was happening. Kevin's life was in danger. He needed to quickly yell at them. "Kevin is going to burn!"

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked. "Is his village on fire?"

"No! That hunter from before, Reggie, he has Kevin!" Joaquin screamed. "He's burning him by a tree! I have to save him!"

Joaquin ran past everyone. "Wait, Joaquin, you can't go out there!" FP called out.

"Why the hell not?!" Joaquin screamed as he got closer to the vine wall, not even bothering to turn around and look at everyone in Southside staring at him.

"Because this what that hunter wants." FP explained. "He wants you to go out and save him. He wants you to go out and face him!"

"I don't care! He has Kevin and he is going to die if I don't get to him!" Joaquin screamed.

"From what you told us, that hunter will kill you." Toni retorted.

"I know that I need help, but I need to do this alone! You guys can't leave the town! Kevin's life is in danger and I need to save him!" Joaquin screamed. "I have to get to him!"

Joaquin ran away from all of them, no one following him this time. Joaquin ran out of the vine wall with all of his strength. Betty turned around and looked at everyone. "We have to help him! He's going to get himself killed."

"There's nothing we can do blondie." Toni said. "We can't leave the town. Think of the spell."

"But there has to be something." Betty said back. "Think of the spell's condition. There has to be a loophole."

"A loophole?" Fangs repeated. "There's a huge vine wall that covers the town and stabs us if we try to escape."

Sweet Pea walked over and moved his hand over to the vine wall. He saw as one moved to stab his hand but Sweet Pea stepped back just in time. "See?" he said. "What kind of loophole could you think of Betty?"

"You're smart Betty." Gladys said. "Just think."

"What kind of loophole would you be trying to think of?" Jughead said to her. He pressed a kiss against her palm. Betty sighed and looked around.

"Okay, okay, okay." Betty sighed. "There's… there's… the um… the um… Toni, what are the conditions of the spell again?"

"The conditions were that Joaquin has a full year to find someone to love, and to earn that person's love in return. As for the town's residents, us, we would be cursed to be stuck inside of the town for that whole year and prevented from leaving by a vine wall. Not one of the townsfolk would leave. If that full year passed and Joaquin didn't find someone to love him, he would be stuck with his outer appearance forever." Toni said, crossing her arms across her chest. "And we would be stuck inside of this town for the rest of our lives."

"Okay, okay, okay. Some of those conditions changed." Betty said. "Joaquin fell in love with Kevin."

"But we don't know if Kevin loves Joaquin back." Fangs said back. "Okay, that's happened. What other condition Bets?"

"That it's almost been a year. There's still a whole month left before the spell becomes permanent." Betty said.

"And if we lose Kevin or Joaquin now, there will be no breaking the spell." Jughead said sighing, looking down at his sister and hugging her. "What do you think we could do?"

"We could wait for Joaquin to come back?" asked a random townsperson.

"We don't have that kind of time." Sweet Pea explained. "Joaquin or Kevin could die out there unless we do something and do something now."

"Okay, I have an idea." Jellybean said.

"What is it JB?" Gladys asked her daughter.

"The spell says that not one of us could leave the town. But, what about more than one of us." she said. "Think about. The spell conditions were only said that not one could leave. But what if we get multiple people to go out and help Joaquin?"

Jughead snapped in agreement. "That's not a bad idea."

"Who here is skilled enough?" Betty asked.

"Me, Fangs, Sweet Pea now how to use weapons." FP said. "We can go."

"I know my way around a sword." Gladys said, turning over to them.

"And I know how to throw an ax now thanks to Jughead." Toni said. "We all can go."

"I'll get the weapons." Fangs said, running off and returning in a matter of minutes. He handed over the weapons. "How do you think this will work little Jones? Betty?"

"Okay, all you might need to get close to the wall." Betty said. Everyone started to walk over to the vine wall, but Betty grabbed Jughead's arm. Jughead turned to her. "You need to stay safe."

"Betty." Jughead said. Pressing a kiss onto her lips. "All you have to do is focus on helping us if we get hurt."

"But what if you get hurt?" Betty asked. "I love you and-"

"Elizabeth Cooper, I will make it back to you." Jughead said.

"Can you two wrap up the lovey dovey shit now? Kevin and Joaquin's life is on the goddamn line!" Jellybean snapped at her brother and his girlfriend. The two lovers chuckled and kissed one last time.

"Just make sure that you're here waiting for me when I get back." Jughead said.

Betty nodded. "Okay."

Jughead pulled away from her and met the others by the vine wall. Jellybean walked over to them. "Okay. I think that if this is going to work… then you all have to hold hands and go through the wall together."

"Give me your hands." Toni said. Everyone moved over and they held each other's hands. Toni looked over at Jughead.

"On the count of three, we go through, okay?" Gladys asked.

"Okay." the other five responded.

"One." she said. "Two. Three."

The six all slowly started walking towards the vine wall. And to their surprise, it opened up and allowed them to walk through. They couldn't celebrate yet or the vines would attack again. They slowly kept walking and walking through. And their eyes and feet met the ground of the earth outside of their town. They all let go of their hands as soon as they were a couple of feet apart from the vine wall.

"Holy shit, we did it." Fangs gasped.

"There." Toni said, looking down. "Those are Joaquin's footprints."

Everyone looked down and saw Joaquin's steps. They were far apart. He was sprinting.

"Jughead!" Betty screamed, through the wall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart! I'm fine! I'll be back okay!" Jughead yelled back, turning back to everyone. "Come on, we need to get to them!"

* * *

The flames below Kevin had started to raise higher and higher. Kevin had tried to moved away as fast as he could, but he didn't and couldn't. His restraints were stopping him from moving anywhere. Kevin screamed loudly and loudly and loudly. Kevin was praying that Reggie would see soon that Joaquin wouldn't be showing up and he would let him go. The few minutes that he had been near the rising flames had been agony. Kevin tried to pull away with all of his strength but he didn't go anywhere. In fact, he ended up dislocating his shoulder. Kevin screamed in pain. He moved around as fast as he could. Reggie just stared over at him with that same sly smile on his face.

Kevin coughed, the smoke starting to get inside of his lungs. Kevin coughed loudly and moved in on himself. Joaquin wasn't going to come for him. He would never let Joaquin get hurt. He couldn't let him come for him. He couldn't give Reggie what he wanted. Kevin moved in on himself and screamed as loud as he could. Reggie just stayed there, looking at him. Tears were filling in Kevin's eyes as the flames reached his legs and lower body. He screamed louder. Reggie looked over at him as he screamed and cried. The screaming continued.

Reggie laughed once, but before an arrow whizzed past his face. He moved away from it and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He turned over. He had brought Kevin in between the mid section of the early spring woods and the eternal summer woods. Joaquin stood right in the cross section, holding out his bow. Reggie laughed, seeing him. Kevin looked up from the flames and saw that Joaquin was standing there. His eyes widened seeing him there. "Well hello there." Reggie said. "You really did come for him."

Joaquin let loose another arrow at Reggie. Reggie moved away from it but Joaquin hit Reggie hard over the head with his bow. Reggie fell down to his knees. Kevin moved around to try and get free from his ropes. Joaquin kicked Reggie in the stomach and slammed him against a tree. Reggie growled as he was hit. Joaquin ran over to Kevin and cut open his ropes with one of his arrows. He pulled him into his arms and brought him over to the summer's side of the woods. He set Kevin down against a tree and pressed his hand to his cheek while he patted out the still burning embers on his pants and lower part of his shirt. "Kevin, look at me." Joaquin said. "Keep your eyes on me. I need to fix your shoulder."

Joaquin pressed hard on Kevin's dislocated shoulder and put in back into place. Kevin screamed out, moving into Joaquin's arms and coughing hard from the smoke inhaling that he had been doing. Joaquin held him and rubbed his back. He looked over to see his burns. There weren't any ones on his chest, arms and neck, thank God. Joaquin noticed light red burns on Kevin's stomach as he pulled away Kevin's burned shirt. "Joaquin…" Kevin whispered as Joaquin laid him down. Joaquin looked up and saw that Reggie was no longer rested against the tree he had hit him. He was standing with his sword by the burning tree. Joaquin growled at him, pulling off his hood and cloak. He wasn't going to hide from someone like Reggie.

"Kevin… stay here." Joaquin said, rubbing his cheek.

"No, no… Joaquin…" Kevin coughed loudly, falling back on his back.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Joaquin said, standing up and grabbing his bow. He nocked an arrow and held up his weapon at Reggie. "You want to marry him and you just almost let him die?"

"I wasn't going to let him die. I knew that you would come. You just needed a bit of… motivation." Reggie said, spinning his sword. "Now, you're here. Now I can face you."

"What do you want from me?" Joaquin asked, stepping so that he was standing in front of Kevin protectively. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You think that you're better than me. You bested me once in battle, but you won't again!" Reggie said, raising his sword. "Come face me beast."

Joaquin saw red. First he had hurt Kevin. Then he tried to burn him. And now he was being called a beast by the same man that did all of those things? Joaquin let an arrow fly, trying to get as close to Reggie's throat as possible. Reggie moved over and watched as the arrow landed onto the still burning tree. He smiled. He spun the sword and moved forward. Joaquin moved forward as well, grabbing him by the wrist where the same hand was holding the sword in. He moved Reggie hand away to try and get him to drop the sword while he pushed him. Reggie kept his grip tightly on his weapon, learning from last time what happened with his fight with Kevin's little hunter protector.

Reggie moved over and hit Joaquin in the jaw, finally getting him off. Joaquin fell down to his knees. Reggie raised his sword to slice Joaquin's chest, but Joaquin raised his own sword. He smiled slyly. "You think that I'm not the only one that learned from the last fight we had?" he asked.

Reggie chuckled. "I must say." he said as he pulled back his sword and started hitting it against Joaquin's time and time again. "You are a good hunter. I commend you."

"I trained my whole life to feed and protect people. What have you done?" Joaquin asked.

"I trained as well. I'm the best hunter in Riverdale."

"More like the most self absorbed."

The two yelled out and started hitting each other hard with their swords. Joaquin moved around and around and, trying to not get cut with by Reggie's long blade. Joaquin moved over and kicked Reggie in the face. Reggie yelled out. Joaquin moved over and pulled Reggie's sword out of his hand. He held out both blades to Reggie's neck. Reggie chuckled.

"You son of a bitch." he growled.

"Who's the best hunter now?" he asked.

"Who's the beast?" Joaquin slammed both swords into the ground and he grabbed Reggie by the shirt. He punched him again in the stomach and the jaw before slamming him against the tree. But the burning tree. Reggie screamed from the burning hot pain in his body. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Put me down! Put me down! Let me go please!"

"Joaquin!"

Joaquin turned around and saw Jughead, Toni, FP, Gladys, Sweet Pea and Fangs running out to him. Toni knelt down to Kevin and pulled his head in her lap. "Who the hell did you guys get out of the town? The spell is supposed to stop you all from leaving?" he asked, bringing Reggie off the burning tree and slamming him down onto the ground.

"Jellybean found a loophole." FP said.

"Good, but now, stay out of this!" Joaquin said, grabbing Reggie by the neck and hoisting him up like he was nothing. Reggie scrambled to get free.

"Okay, okay! Let me down! Let me down please!" Reggie begged. "Put me down. Please put me down!"

"Joaquin, stop!" Gladys yelled, before turning her head and seeing something. FP ran to her side, holding up his sword. They saw a huge shadow starting to make their way over towards the magical cross section. FP saw that it was a face that he recognized. It was Tom. Their first prisoner. Tom ran his way over with an ax in his hands, surrounded by Archie, Chuck and all of the other hunters. Tom looked over and immediately met eyes with Joaquin, who was holding Reggie tightly by the neck.

"Joaquin, don't be the beast that he said that you are!" Sweet Pea screamed out.

Joaquin looked down at the ground and sighed. They were right. He was alright seen as a monster from these people. He couldn't make their assumptions real. Joaquin slowly pulled Reggie closer to his face. "I am not the beast here. And I _never_ will be." he growled. Joaquin threw Reggie away from him. The hunters from Riverdale immediately moved forward and grabbed Reggie roughly, putting him in chains. Joaquin swallowed hard and looked up at Tom. Tom looked at Joaquin. They hadn't said a word. Joaquin gasped.

"Kevin." he ran over to where Toni was. Tom, hearing his son's name, dropped his axe and ran over to where Joaquin went. Joaquin knelt down, cutting his pants from his speed. Tom dropped down to one knee and looked over at his son. Toni was pressing her hand hand against Kevin's forehead. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in pain. "He needs help."

"What happened? Is he okay?" Joaquin asked.

"He inhaled a lot of smoke from the tree." Toni said.

"Smoke?" Tom said, pulling his child off of Toni's lap and into his arms. He looked up at Joaquin. Joaquin was longing for a touch. Longing to to get to Kevin. He looked like he almost might cry if he didn't touch Kevin. Tom looked down at his child and back at Joaquin. "You love him." he said.

Joaquin met eyes with Tom. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. He looked back down at Kevin. Tom moved over and pulled his son up into his hold. Kevin cried out from the pain and called out. "Joaq… Joaquin."

Tom looked up over at Joaquin. He slowly moved forward and laid his son into his arms. Kevin seemed to recognize Joaquin's hold from the other two times he was saved by him. Kevin moved over and rested his head against Joaquin's shoulder. Joaquin licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the top of his hair. He looked over at Toni and Tom. "He needs medical attention. I can provide. My estate is not that far." he said. "Please Mr. Keller… let me help him."

Tom looked out over at all of the hunters that were waiting for his instructions. "Are you going to put Reggie in a prisoner's tent?" he asked.

"Yes." Joaquin said. "I'll put him wherever you want me to. Just please let me take care of him."

Tom looked over at his son. "You really are in love with him." he said. Joaquin licked his lips and nodded. He loved Kevin more anything. Tom nodded. "Do you have a room for my men?"

"Plenty." Joaquin said.

Tom turned over to Archie, Chuck and the rest hunters. "Men, follow me and the hunter."

The two hunter pulled Reggie up from the ground. He was chained hard. His hands and arms chained behind him and one of the hunter's cloaks had been tied in his mouth as a gag. The hunters all followed Tom as he started to walk over towards Southside. Joaquin held Kevin closer to him as he walked. "I love you." he whispered. "Please don't leave me to make me have to tell you that."

"Joaquin I-I…" Kevin coughed out, unable to get the words out.

"Sshh preppy. Let me get back to Southside."

* * *

 _ **I know, you know, that Gaston (who's Reggie in the story obviously) dies. But, I like Reggie now because of the whole Veggie thing going on. I'm thinking of doing something else with him instead of killing him.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"How are the hunters doing?" Joaquin asked, not turning around to face Betty while he was pacing.

Joaquin had returned from saving Kevin in the woods four whole days ago. Everyone at first was excited that he had bad it back alive with Kevin, but their excitement turned to shock and scare when they saw Kevin's burned body. Joaquin ran away from them as soon as they got close, moving over to get Kevin into his bed inside the estate. He gave Betty the job of settling everyone inside the estate and FP the job of locking away the prisoner. Joaquin was followed by Toni and Gladys and they forced him out of the room. Joaquin had been pacing outside the room ever since. For four days straight. He didn't allow himself to sleep or eat. He was nervous. Kevin meant everything to him. Everything to him. He loved him. Joaquin prayed that the news that Toni or Gladys shared to him was good news.

Betty was standing there, looking at him curiously and worried. He hadn't stopped pacing or looking over at Kevin's door. "They are doing quite well. They seem to like it here at Southside. Um… Joaquin." Betty called calmly. "Kevin's father is requesting to see you."

"I can't face him right now Betty." Joaquin said, still pacing.

"It's been days Joaquin. You have to face him sooner or later. Sooner rather than later." Betty said back

"Look what I did to his son."

"You didn't do this, Reggie did. You saved him."

"But if I hadn't of met him. If I hadn't open my heart out, if I had just let him and his father go in the beginning-" Joaquin tried to say but he was cut off.

"Okay, should I go get Jellybean to slap the crap out of you again?" Betty asked, grabbing Joaquin's shoulder sternly. "You love Kevin. You love him more than anything. And if you do, which you do, then you need to stop blaming yourself for everything that had happened in the past few days and try to make things right right now in this moment."

Joaquin swallowed his saliva to try and wet his dry throat. "I do love him. You're right. I'm sorry BettyWhere… where is Kevin's father?" he asked.

"He's in his guest room. Just one floor up." Betty said. Joaquin nodded and patted her shoulder. He sighed before walking off towards his staircase. Joaquin felt like all of his energy had just depleted as he started walking to get to Kevin's father. He just wanted Kevin. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. He wanted to comfort him. But so far, Kevin was not awake. Kevin wasn't awake and he was currently with Toni and Gladys. Joaquin needed to speak with Tom. He needed him. Joaquin approached his bedroom door and knocked lightly.

Tom, on the other side of the door, had been resting in the large bed given to him. He hadn't left the room since he had arrive. He couldn't sleep because of the worry for his child. He sat up from the pillows and the blankets and walked over to open the door. He was a bit shocked to see Joaquin there. He looked at him up and down, not bothering to speak. Joaquin sighed and looked over at the father of the man that he was in love with. Joaquin shook his head and licked his lips.

"Mr. Keller, may I… may I… can you walk with me?" Joaquin said.

Tom eyes Joaquin up and down. He was still very hesitant towards the huntsman. This was the same man that shot an arrow through his hand, chained him inside of a tent, held him hostage and kept his son from him for months. Tom took a step back from Joaquin and set down his cloak on the bed. He turned back over to the hexed hunter and looked at him. He still didn't even say anything to Joaquin as he passed across Joaquin. Joaquin sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be getting a real reaction from Tom Keller after what he had put him through. Joaquin adjusted his cloak and moved over to Tom. He walked alongside the older man and led him down the steps and into his garden.

Tom held his hands behind his back as he walked alongside the hunter that held him hostage. Joaquin's eyes wandered back over to Tom. He wanted to open his goddamn mouth and just speak to Tom. To apologize. To just speak. Have an understanding. Tom looked down at the cobblestone, looking down at the ground. As he did, he noticed a beautiful planter filled with cyclamens. Tom stopped walking and he looked over at the flowers. Joaquin stopped as well. He turned over at the older man, looking at him.

"Do you always grow cyclamens?" Tom asked, walking over to it and rubbing his fingers over the petals.

"I do, yes. But I started to grow more around the garden as I got closer to your son." Joaquin answered truthfully. "He said that cyclamens are his favorite flower."

"They were also his mother's favorite flower. That's why he likes them so much." Joaquin nodded. He took a step away from Tom. Tom looked at him. He sighed and stood up from where he was kneeling. "You held my son here." he said.

"Sir I-"

Tom held his hand out, signaling Joaquin to stop speaking. Joaquin closed his mouth immediately and turned over to the older man. "You held my son here. But… judging from how he highly he spoke of you when he came back home to me, I can tell from that and seeing you fully in person that you've never treated him like he was a prisoner."

Joaquin nodded. "He was adored here in Southside."

Tom nodded. "And I can tell by the way you looked at him and how desperate you wanted to hold his body all those days ago that you are in love with him."

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Keller, how can you tell?"

"I was in love. My wife, her name was Katherine. I loved that woman with all of my heart. And when you love someone and created new life filled with that much love, you develop the ability see love between other people."

Joaquin nodded. "I do love him. More than anything."

Tom walked over to one of the stone benches inside of the gardens. He sat down and patted the stone next to him. Joaquin slowly walked over and sat down next to the older man. "Do you know if my son loves you back?"

"No. I don't." Joaquin responded. "Do you know?"

Tom smiled weakly. "No offense, but that is not for me to tell."

Joaquin nodded. "Mr. Keller, I am so sorry for what I have done to you. When you and I… met, I was still angry at the world for my curse. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. Especially with my bow."

"The wound has healed, so that does put some apples in your basket." Tom said with a chuckle. Joaquin didn't smile. He looked uncomfortable. "It is alright."

"How can it be when I attacked you and took away your child?"

"Because after the months that I had without him and the month that I had with him back, I realized how good it was for him to be here." Tom explained. "Kevin always was a curious one. He hated being stuck inside of our town. Me, being overprotective, thought that he was just being a rebel. But it wasn't until I got him back that I realized how good it was for him to leave. He needed this. Being away. Look where it lead. It lead to friendship in this town and to you. You're good for him Joaquin."

"But… but what if I hurt him?" Joaquin asked scared. "I was angry when we first met. I don't-I can't-I won't hurt him again! I love him!"

"And if you love him, you will never even think about hurting him. You'll see. You will be fine. And as my late wife said all of the time, everyone deserves a second chance after the first one shattered."

Joaquin smiled. Tom was really great at one on one talks. Hr was certainly like the father that he never had. Joaquin nodded at him.

"Joaquin!"

Joaquin turned around and saw Toni running towards him. The two men on the benches stood up automatically. "What happened?" Joaquin asked.

"He's awake." Toni said.

Joaquin turned over to Tom. Tom looked like he wanted to cry and smile wide at the same time. Joaquin sighed and rubbed his hands over his slacks. "You should go." he said. "Your son will need you."

Tom smiled and shook his head. "Damn, you really are in love." he said. "But no, go on. Kevin was calling your name when we brought him here. You need to go and see him."

Joaquin swallowed and turned over to Toni. He looked up at his estate. Kevin was in there. Kevin was awake. And he needed to see Kevin. Joaquin turned over to Tom and grabbed his hand in his. "I promise you, I will make your son happy."

"You can't if you're still here. Go, go." Tom said, shooing Joaquin away. Joaquin kissed Toni's cheek quickly and ran away as fast as he could. The two watched as Joaquin sprinted back inside of his estate. "Love struck that one is huh?"

"Oh you have no idea." Toni said with a chuckle.

* * *

Kevin had come to in a bunch of pain. He screamed out from the burning sensation that he was feeling in his lower body. His vision was white when he opened them, and it made his vision completely and utterly worse. Kevin moved down and slammed himself onto the soft surface below him. Kevin had no idea where he was or what was going on. Was he still burning? Did Reggie still have him? Was he dead? What was going on? After moments and moments of pain and his vision being white, he felt a cooling sensation on his lower body. The feeling he got when he chewed on mint leaves and drunk ice cold water afterwards. Kevin let out a relaxed moan and leaned back down comfortably. His vision seemed to return slowly afterwards and everything seemed to blurry. His eyes were filled with tears. Kevin moved around looking to see what was going on. He moved over and saw two people that he recognized and missed dearly. Gladys and Toni. They were applying some kind of clear gel on his legs and lower body.

"Gla… Ton…" Kevin tried to call, but he coughed loudly. His lungs felt like they were filled with powdered coal. Kevin moved around from the pain to try and breathe. But the cooling sensation on his lower body finally distracted him from breathing. Something then was pressed onto his forehead and something else was poured into his mouth. It felt thick, but tasted amazing. Like chocolate mixed with peppermint. His lungs felt better for a couple seconds and then Kevin's body forcefully pulled up and Kevin puked. He saw that he was puking into a metal bucket. The puke looked putrid black. Kevin felt someone move his body back onto the pillows. The room felt like it was full of fresh air all of a sudden and breathing became so much better.

Kevin looked over and saw Gladys pressing him down onto the blanket. Toni was all of a sudden gone now. Kevin rolled his eyes to rest more. "... what-what's happening? Where's Joaquin?" he coughed.

"Easy there Kevin." Gladys said gently, picking up a tray from one of the bedside tables. She picked up a small vial and poured a large amount on a huge spoon. "Here."

Kevin raised his chin a bit so he could open his mouth. The liquid was the same peppermint chocolate taste. It was a very delicious medicine. Kevin smiled as it went down his throat. "Thank you Gladys."

"You are very welcome." she replied, picking up the weight that was on the top of her head. It was a damp rag. Gladys went back over to the tray and dipped the rag inside of a beautiful porcelain bowl filled with water. She drained the excess and placed it back on Kevin's head. Kevin moaned in calmness at the coolness on his forehead. "Don't worry, you're back here at Southside."

"South-Southside… hmm." Kevin said.

Gladys smiled. She went back over to the tray and poured a hot cup of tea into a porcelain tea cup. She turned over to Kevin. "Can you try to sit up?" she asked. "Tea will help after your exceptionally long nap."

"Long nap?" Kevin repeated as he tried to sit up. He expected his lower body to burn up and boil up his insides like it had when he had first opened his eyes. But whatever was placed down on his body was numbing his pain. Kevin moved his body up so he was sitting up but he leaned down against the pillows to be comfortable. "How long have I been… asleep? Knocked out?"

"Let's use the word unconscious dear. After Joaquin rescued you, you went unconscious. You've been like this for four whole days."

"Four?"

"Don't worry sweets. You were treated the entire time. When you woke up, your cream and medicines wore off. I'm sorry about that."

"That's fine Gladys." Kevin said, taking the cup of tea. He moved forward and moved to sip the steaming hot cup of tea. As he did, Joaquin had arrive at the bedroom. The hexed man knocked on the door lightly. Gladys turned over at the sound.

"Come on in dear." she called out. Joaquin sighed and opened the door. He hoped that Kevin was okay. He sighed and smiled seeing the beautiful boy in front of him as soon as the door opened. Kevin was leaning against a huge amount of pillows, a hot cup of tea in his hands. There was a furry, thick blanket covering his body. "Kevin." Joaquin gasped, running over to Kevin's beside. Kevin looked up, a bit shocked to see Joaquin there. Shocked and happy. Kevin set down the tea cup and moved over to Joaquin, wrapping him in a tight hug. Joaquin hugged back immediately.

He was okay. Kevin was okay. He was okay. Kevin hugged him close, resting his chin on his shoulder. Joaquin looked up at Gladys. "Thank you so much for helping him Gladys."

"After all the hope that he's given us, he deserved something in return." Gladys said with a smile. "Now, just make sure that he drinks that tea."

"Of course Gladys." Joaquin said as the older woman pressed a kiss to Kevin's cheek. Gladys left the room and closed the door behind her. Joaquin turned back over to Kevin, giving that beautiful by his full attention. Joaquin moved his hands over and took Kevin's hand in his. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"How did you know that I was in danger?" Kevin asked.

"I was planning to come to you. To…" Joaquin's throat closed up again. He sighed. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it now. Kevin didn't need more stress. He was still healing. He needed to heal first. "To… check up on you I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. So I used the mirror, and then I saw that Reggie had kidnapped you. I immediately came to rescue you. But I wasn't fast enough."

Kevin moved over and covered Joaquin's mouth. "I got burned Joaquin, but either way you rescued me. I am so happy that you got to me at least." Kevin said, removing his hand. His smile was so wide and so adorable. Joaquin melted seeing his face. Kevin smiled and then frowned. "Oh my God! My father! He must be so worried about me back at Riverdale!"

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, relax." Joaquin said. "You're father went out looking for you in the woods. He found you just as I finished dealing with Reggie."

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, no, I didn't kill him. He's in the prisoner's tent."

"Oh. Good. I might hate Reggie… but he doesn't deserve death."

Joaquin nodded. He never knew how much he needed Kevin in his life until this moment "Do you wish to see your father? He's in my garden. I could bring him to you if you want."

"Getting tired of me already?" Kevin said with a smile.

"What? No!" Joaquin said, seeming almost nervous about making Kevin scared, lonely and upset.

"Relax Joaquin, I was only kidding." Kevin said with a chuckle. "I know that you want me to be happy here. I am. I'm so happy now that you're here."

Kevin leaned down and hugged Joaquin closed by the waist. Joaquin hugged him back, running his fingers through his wavy hair. He smiled. "Then... do you wish for me to stay here ? With you?"

"Yes. Please. Stay." Kevin said, burying his head in Joaquin's cloak. Joaquin smiled. He wanted to stay here with Kevin forever.

* * *

 _ **Yeah... I promise that the entire curse breaking is coming up. I'm trying to annoy you all. Muw hahahahahah... don't kill me.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Kevin was unable to fall asleep, thinking about Joaquin. How much he cared about Joaquin. Joaquin had done so much for him. And as Kevin laid on his bed beside his snoring father, he thought about everything that had happened in the past few months. Joaquin had started out as this angry, passive aggressive hunter that was holding Kevin hostage. But then, those walls of hate and angry slowly slipped away once Kevin pulled off the blindfold that he was instructed to never remove. Then Joaquin saved his life. He told Kevin his story about his curse. He started spending time with Kevin. He gave Kevin access to his garden and he started bringing him flowers. Joaquin gave him an entire library. He protected him. He was kind to him.

Joaquin had done so much for him. Kevin turned over on his side, licking his lips while nodding at how much Joaquin had done for him. So much if you thought. Look what had just happened a few days ago. Joaquin had rescued him from the hands of Reggie, brought him back to Southside and helped him heal. Kevin sat up from the bed. He turned over to his dad. Tom had immediately went to his child's room, worried for his well being. And then they spent the rest of the day together, hugging and eating. Kevin didn't want to wake him up and scare him. Kevin moved his blanket off of his lower body and got up out of bed. He walked over to his bedroom window.

Kevin had brought so much to Southside. So much good and kind of trouble. And what has Kevin done for Joaquin? Kevin sighed, wiping his nose and looking at the beautiful twinkling stars. Kevin wanted to do something for Joaquin. He wanted to help him. He wanted to give him something in return/ He turned around. What could he give Joaquin after he had given him kindness, protection and freedom.

"That's it!" Kevin almost shouted, before clapping his hand over his mouth.

He turned over back to his dad, seeing him make a loud as hell snore before turning back over to the other side of his bed. Kevin exhaled. But he did come out with a good idea. Joaquin had given him freedom, so doesn't Kevin give him the same thing. Kevin wanted to break his spell. He needed to find a way to break his spell. That would give back to everything that he had done to him. Kevin grabbed the rob that had been a gift from Jellybean after he woke up. He placed it on and walked over to exit his room. He closed the door carefully, as so not to wake his father or alert Joaquin that he was awake. Joaquin had been on high alert every since Kevin had been rescued from Reggie.

Kevin carefully tip toed over towards the steps. He held onto the railing and walked down as slowly as he could. Kevin moved down to the first floor and walked over. He opened the front door as slowly as he could, not wanting to have a creak awake Joaquin, his father, or any of the hunters that were still sleeping. Kevin made his way out of the huge estate and ran over towards the library. It was late in the night. Everyone was asleep. No one would be wondering why he was out so late. Because, they couldn't stop him. It was his library and he had the right to go there whenever he wanted. Even when it was dark as all hell outside.

Kevin started to tread carefully as he met eyes with Reggie's tent. He could hear his snores from where he was. He almost wanted to go over to the tent and see if he was okay. Kevin was opening to speaking with Reggie. Maybe forming some kind of understanding of what had happened. Because Kevin had always been kind hearted like that. But… this moment wasn't about Reggie. It was about Joaquin. And helping him. Setting Joaquin and all the townsfolk of Southside free. Giving them the freedom that they deserved. Kevin licked his lips and nodded. He would talk to Reggie, just not right now. Kevin turned around away from the tent and kept slowly making his way over to where he was trying to go in the first place.

Kevin entered the library. It was pitch dark inside. He walked over towards the small source of light in the back, which was the fireplace. He grabbed a candle from the table and lit it. The small flame was placed into a holder and Kevin walked over to the shelves. He looked all around them, looking for a certain book. A book at least on spells and ways to break them. Kevin pulled out on book and sat down on the ground. He looked around the pages, searching for anything on magical spells. Kevin ended up inside of that library for hours. The books piling up around him as he searched for anything on the spell that Joaquin was under. He found nothing. Nothing. Nothing about turning people to what they were on the inside. Nothing on breaking it. Nothing at all.

"No…" Kevin said in his sad frustrations. "No… no… no…"

There had to be something. There had to be a way to break the spell. There must be a way.

"Kevin."

Kevin turned around. There at the end of the bookshelves was Joaquin. He was wrapped in his cloak, looking worried at the other boy. Kevin closed the book that was in front of him and clutched it close to his chest. Joaquin walked over to Kevin and knelt down to him. Joaquin picked up one of the books and looked at the titles. _Hexes, Curses and Spells Cast Upon the Normal._ Joaquin looked back up over at Kevin. He moved his hand over to try and take the book out of Kevin's hand. Kevin jerked away. Joaquin gave him a sympathetic look and slowly pried the book from his hands. Joaquin noticed the tears in his eyes. Joaquin moved over and held his face in his hands. Kevin closed his eyes and let out a sob, tears falling from his eyes. Joaquin wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

He had awoken in the middle of the night and his heart dropped to the floor when he went to Kevin's bedroom and only saw Tom laying there on the bed. Joaquin practically ran all over Southside looking for him until he saw the light from the library. And now he was crying. Why? What had happened? Was Kevin okay? Was he hurt? What had he read about? Joaquin moved a bit closer. But Kevin shook his head and started to sob again. What had happened? Joaquin wanted to know. He pulled Kevin up by his chin and gave him a look. He asked him what was wrong with his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry." Kevin cried, pushing Joaquin off of him. He stood up, but Joaquin grabbed him by the wrist and stood up with him.

"Kevin, Kevin look at me." Joaquin said calmly. "What happened?"

"I-I looked everywhere. I read every book that was here. Each page. Every chapter. Every word. But I couldn't find anything about the spell… I couldn't find anything about the curse that you're under." Kevin said.

"My curse?" Joaquin repeated.

"I looked a-all-all over-"

"Kevin, why are researching things about my curse. My curse doesn't matter. It shouldn't be a concern to you."

"It does matter! And it should and does concern me! You'll be stuck like this forever! This curse will fuck up your life Joaquin! And there is no cure. No counter spell. No way to break your hex. I'm been looking and… wait. You!" Kevin gasped. "You Joaquin! You, you know!"

"Know what? Kevin, you're scaring me."

"This curse is yours. So you know. You know the way to help yourself! You know but you didn't tell me the way to break your curse. Joaquin, you have to tell me!"

Joaquin shook his head. He loved Kevin. He was not going to drag him down into this mess that he was in. "Kevin no." Joaquin said.

"I can help you! Just let me help you!" Kevin said. "Whatever it is that can break your spell, I can do it! I can help you. We… we can do it together."

"No. No. Absolutely not." Joaquin said, pushing him away.

"Joaquin, this is you and everyone else's life on the line! Everyone in Southside is going to be stuck here if your curse isn't broken. And I'm opening up my help to you! Please Joaquin! Let me help you."

Joaquin pulled off his hood and pointed at himself. "Look at me Kevin. Take a good look at me! This is because of what I did. This… this ugly mess of grey and cracked stone like skin, is because of the terrible, terrible person that I was before! This curse is my punishment. And yes Kevin, I know that everyone in Southside is under one too. But I am not going to allow you to be dragged down into this!"

"Joaquin, please!" Kevin cried. "I want to help you! I want to break your curse, I don't understand why you won't just tell me! Please!"

"I don't want to drag you into this! I will not!" Joaquin said, shaking his head.

"I want to be dragged into this! I want your curse broken! I don't want you to be an angry hexed hunter all of the time! I want to break your spell!"

"Why? Why do you want to, huh? Why do you care? Why do you of all people care about whether or not I stay trapped under this fucking spell?" Joaquin asked, frustration in his eyes. "Look at you. Mr. Little Preppy Perfect. The perfect man. So much so that I have a guy that's chained up in a tent outside that wants to marry you! And he sure as hell he won't be the last! You're perfect! And you're sitting here caring about me?! ME?! About my spell? How could someone like you even give a shit about someone like me?!"

"Because I love you Joaquin!" Kevin screamed. Joaquin took a step back in almost shock. What? Kevin… Kevin loved him? This beautiful young man loved him? How? After everything? Including this long rant. Joaquin looked over at Kevin.

"You… you love me?" he said.

"Of course I do. Look at what you've done for me. You saved my life, on two occasions. You gave me a home when I should have been a hostage." Kevin said, tears flowing down his eyes. "You changed for me. When I first met you, you were angry and upset at the world. And then after those Ghoulies attacked me... you were happy and kind to me. At first I thought it was because you and I were greate friends, but it wasn't that. It was something so much more. So, so, so much more. You are beautiful. You were so easy to fall in love with. And after everything… I just wanted to give back to you. I wanted to break your hex. But… but I guess that you just-"

Joaquin moved over and grabbed the shorter man by the elbows. "Kevin… the reason that I didn't tell you how to break my curse is because I didn't want to force you. The way to break the curse would seem almost like forcing someone to be mine. To love me. Like Reggie had done. I didn't want that. But you… you figured out how to break the spell all on your own."

Kevin moved and wiped his eyes with his wrists. "What?"

"The enchantress told me that in order to break my curse, I had to fall in love with someone and earn their love in return. And as soon as I got to know you, I instantly fell in love you. Look at you Kevin. You are beautiful, kind hearted. You slowly became everything in my life." Joaquin explained. "I fell in love with you. I do love you… so much."

"Then why did you let me go? To go off and find my dad?" Kevin asked. "I wanted to stay. I wanted to see my father yes, but I wanted to stay because I had these forming feelings for you."

"I let you go because I love you. I needed to let you go be happy because I love you."

"That's what I want. I want to make you as happy as you made me. I want to give you happiness and freedom because… I love you too." Joaquin moved closer so that they were close enough to feel each other's breath. Just like when they were dancing all that time ago. Kevin moved over, his fingers going to the stone cracks.

"No." Joaquin said, moving his face away. "I'm... hideous."

Kevin grabbed his cheek and moved him over to face him. He smiled and traced Joaquin's stone cracks. "I love you for you."

"No one could love me. Not my dad, not the world when they see this appearance." Joaquin said, shaking.

"It's not what's on the outside that matters. It's what's on the inside. If people can't see the beauty in you from what's inside... then fuck them all! Who needs them? I love you for who you are on the inside. I love what's inside Joaquin DeSantos' heart. And I don't care what happened in your past, in your future or right now. I love you Joaquin."

Joaquin couldn't hold it in any longer. He's wanted to do it for so long, and he was going to do it now. He moved his head forward and his lips pressed against Kevin's. He wanted to do this for months. Ever since Joaquin realized his love. And now he was feeling Kevin's lips on his. And Kevin was kissing him back, just as feverishly. Magic surrounded the two and enveloped them in warmth. Joaquin wasn't focused on that. He was focused on Kevin and the fact that he was kissing him. Kevin tasted like cinnamon sugar. It was amazing. Kevin took in Joaquin's taste and his hold. Joaquin tasted like peaches and the hold on his elbows was safe and protective. It was beautiful. The entire world melted away from the two and it was just Joaquin and Kevin. Standing there in an abyss, sharing a kiss that was long overdue.

Slowly, Kevin pulled away needing air. Joaquin moved with him, not wanting his lips to ever leave Kevin's. Their lips disconnected with a pop and Kevin's eyes moved up over to look at Joaquin. But the sight was even more beautiful. His gray and cracked skin had gone. There in it's place was beautiful, soft fair skin. Long black, silky hair that looked like it belonged to a mermaid. But what was left that still belonged to the Joaquin he first met, was the beautiful bright blue eyes. Joaquin looked down at Kevin, love and lust printed all over his face.

"Joaquin." Kevin called, grabbing the huntsman's hand and pulling it up to Joaquin's eyesight. Joaquin looked down and saw skin. Real skin again. On inside, he felt his heart about to explode into fireworks. But he couldn't care anymore. He shook his head and pulled his hand away, placing it on one of Kevin's cheeks instead.

"I don't care." he said. "You're here. With me. You broke my spell. You love me. You... are amazing Kevin Keller. Breathtaking, and I love you more than anything in this world."

Joaquin moved down and kissed Kevin again. And Kevin kissed him back.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Might be strange, but I want to save all reviews until the next chapter. So please. Work with me. Mostly because I want to see all of your reactions on the next chapter.**_ _ **Okay, so I'm reaching my quota of reviews for now. I know that some of you don't review at all. It if you could hold in all opinions on this story to the next chapter please. Why? You'll see why.**_

* * *

It had been a normal night. Everyone had been asleep. Until there was a glimmering sound coming from outdoors. It awoke everyone, despite how deep of a sleeper they were. Everyone sat up in their beds, with their respective partners if they had, confused as heck. They all ran outside. And the shock on their faces when they saw what they saw. Snow. Actual snow. Falling down from the grey cloudy sky and a cold wind gusting through the town. Jughead pulled Betty closer to him, feeling the cold, but he had a wide smile on his face.

"Snow?" Sweet Pea said, holding out his hand and having the cold, soft, ice like substance touch his palm. Fangs looked over at his hand.

"Snow?" FP repeated, grabbing his young daughter and covering her shoulders from the cold wind. "How the fu-"

"Heck." Jellybean said, slapping his arm while also in awe of the snow coming down.

"Right honey. How the heck is it snowing?"

Gladys spun around. "Guys look!"

Everyone turned around and gasped. The vine wall. The one that previous held them hostage and unable to leave the small village was gone. The long vines with thorns that could kill with one hard stab had completely vanished. It was no longer around. Which meant only one thing. The spell. It was gone. It had to be broken now. Could it? Was it really?

"Your wall." Chuck said, arriving in the village square along with Archie, Tom and the rest of the Riverdale hunters that were staying inside of Joaquin's estate. "It's gone."

Toni looked over and Fangs and Sweet Pea. "You don't think…" she said.

"Where's Joaquin?" FP asked, looking around. They all turned around and immediately saw who they were looking for. But, the real one. The real Joaquin. Fair skin, long black hair like silk, bright blue eyes. His hand intertwined with the beautiful Kevin Keller, that changed their entire lives.

"Kevin!" Tom called out, running over to his son along with everybody else.

Toni, Jellybean, Gladys and Betty screamed in pure happiness. They knew that they this beautiful man was the one. They knew that he was here to help them. They knew that Kevin was here to break the spell that Joaquin and Southside were under. Toni, Jellybean, Gladys and Betty all stopped Joaquin blushed. A real blush this time. It made Kevin smile, seeing him as the they're excited screaming and started to sob from pure happiness. Kevin had helped Joaquin. Broken his spell. Unlocked his heart and the real Joaquin DeSantos. The real hunter that they had grown up around, befriended and loved unconditionally was actually here. The real him.

And he was here in love. Happy. With Kevin.

"Kevin you sly fucking dog." Sweet Pea said once the girl's sobs stopped, pulling him up and hugging him tightly.

"You saved us!" Betty cried, wiping her tears and hugging Kevin as well. "You broke our spell! You broke the spell! You saved us!"

"He saved us all. He saved me." Joaquin said, grabbing Kevin's hands and smiling down at him.

Tom smiled. This was all any father wanted. To see their child happy. And after being separated from his son twice, he was so happy to see Kevin with someone that made him happy and someone that cared about him. It brought a tear to Tom's eye. Joaquin and Kevin broke apart from a tight embrace and turned over to the older man. Joaquin expected for Tom to pull his son out of his arms and away. Mostly because he didn't recognize him. But that didn't happen. Tom didn't rip away his love. Instead, he walked over to his son and grabbed his shoulder. Kevin smiled widely and hugged his father. The older man spun his son in the air, making Joaquin smile. Their relationship was sweet. It was cute and it made the huntsman happy and filled with glee. Joaquin looked over at his fellow hunter.

"Mr. Keller-"

"You just keep him safe and happy, and you and I will be okay." Tom said, holding his hand out. Joaquin shook it. "And I must say, you are a handsome young man."

"Don't I know it." Kevin said with a smile, taking Joaquin's hand.

Joaquin then instead of just holding his hand, took his love in his arms and leaned down. Pressing a hard kiss onto his lips. The entirety of Southside, along with the huntsmen from Riverdale, cheered loudly for the couple. The spell was broken. Everything was different now. Everything was able to change now. Things were different now. Eveything was different, but it was a good difference. A perfect difference. A perfect life now. Joaquin wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist as he pulled away from his lips for air. His lips left Kevin's and the hunter was now looking down at his beauty, while Kevin looked up at his beast with a kind heart. Joaquin moved to tell everyone the tale of their love when something floated down in front of his face. The previously cursed hunter held Kevin closer, his protective nature never went away for changed, as he saw a parchment float down in front of him. He caught it, holding Kevin's waist with one hand and the note in the other.

"What is that?" Archie asked.

Joaquin shrugged at the bright red headed man as he unraveled the paper. Kevin looked over. "It says it's from Nana Rose." he said.

"Really?" All of the Southside villagers said.

"Nana Rose?" Tom said. "How do you all know her?"

"She's the enchantress that put Joaquin under the physical curse and us under the village arrest." Toni explained. "How do you know her?"

"She lives in our village." Kevin said, looking up at Joaquin and staring into his eyes.

"She's a sweet old woman." Chuck said.

"Not going to lie, she did tell me about a story she told her granddaughter about a hexed hunter." Tom said, looking over at Joaquin. "I just couldn't guess that she meant you."

"So… what does the letter say?" Jellybean asked, Gladys and FP holding her together in their arms to shield her from the cold.

Joaquin rubbed his lips together looked at it. " 'Dear Joaquin, I'm completely shocked that you have finally found love. I am extremely proud that you managed to break the spell. Now you are a changed man. Do not let this one get away from you. Dearest love, Nana Rose Blossom.' "

Kevin smiled. "Well, you're free now." he said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I just want to spend time with you." Joaquin said. Joaquin leaned down to kiss his lips, when snow hit his face. Kevin chuckled. Joaquin turned over. Jellybean was there, holding a snowball in her hands.

"What?" she said. "It's been months and I haven't seen snow in awhile. Plus, you were the first on my list when the spell broke to hit with a snowball."

Jellybean threw another snowball at Kevin, hitting him in the face as well. Kevin laughed. "Why am I the second on your list?" he asked with a giggle.

"You're the third, but Jughead is hiding behind Fangs and my mom." Jellybean said.

"Don't kill me, I have a girlfriend!"

Joaquin grabbed some snow from the ground and made a snowball. Fangs and Sweet Pea moved to the side, seeing their head huntsman ready to strike. Joaquin threw and hit Jughead right in the face, making him fall to the ground. Kevin chuckled. Betty moved over get a snowball and throw it at Kevin. Joaquin immediately grabbed him to protect him. A snowball fight broke out. Riverdale hunters happily joining in and helping Southsiders hit one another with snowballs after snowballs after snowballs.

Joaquin held Kevin in his arms, them falling against the snow with smiles and love in their hearts. Nothing else. Nothing more.

* * *

"Here you go preppy." Joaquin said, sitting down on the bed and handing his lover a cup filled with hot liquid.

Joaquin had carried Kevin bridal style over inside of the estate and to his bedroom. He had been chuckling and giggling the entire time, from how much fun they had in the newly falling snow and the curse fully breaking. They were a bit wet from the snow and from the brand new cold wind. Kevin was now sitting on Joaquin's huge bed that he never used since the curse. The hunter, now real flesh, hair and blood, wrapped the beautiful bookworm in a blanket made from rabbit fur and just returned to the bedroom with a teacup and saucer filled with hot drink.

Kevin smiled. He felt like he was still dreaming. The real Joaquin was in front of him. The real him. His beautiful light colored skin. The long black hair that looked like it would feel like silk and smell like roses and wine. The eyes were still as bright as diamonds. Kevin knew that this was real, but it didn't feel real. It was amazing. It was beautiful. Kevin knew that he was actually alive fully now. With his one true love here as a true human and ready to do anything for him. Joaquin. It was Joaquin. Beautiful Joaquin that protected him, cared about him and loved him completely unconditionally.

"Thank you." the shorter man said with a smile. He sniffed the drink. "What is this?"

"It's a hot toddy. My mother's recipe." Joaquin said, coming into the bed right next to him. "It's water, honey and a little bit of liquor. I know that you're not a drinker, but it'll warm you up more."

Kevin smiled and sipped it. "Needs a little more cinnamon in my opinion, but… it's not that bad."

Joaquin smiled. He crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Kevin. Kevin placed the glass down on the glass bedside table. He laid down on his side directly next to Joaquin. The two started at each other. Joaquin started to memorize the green eyes in front of him, while Kevin just memorized his body completely. Joaquin moved over and pulled Kevin closer by the waist. Kevin rested his hands against Joaquin's pectorals. Joaquin smiled.

"You saved me." Joaquin whispered. "Thank you."

Kevin smiled. "You're welcome."

Joaquin smiled back. He sat up a bit and pulled Kevin up with him. "How did you know? That you were... in love with me?"

"How did I know? I think that I really started questioning it when after you saved my life from the Ghoulies. Which speaking of-"

"The spell makes them disappear love, don't fear."

"Oh. Well, as I was saying, after that... I started to question whether what my heart was feeling was friendship or romance. And then we started spending time together. You made me feel loved... you gave me a library, feed me and saved my life a second time. And a third."

"Do you really think that I wasn't going to come for you? The Ghoulies got what they deserved and so did Reggie. Twice." Joaquin said.

"But after you let me go... I finally knew that I was feeling romance towards you. And then Reggie kidnapped and when I thought that I was going to die. So many thought came to my head." Kevin said. "I thought that I would never be able to travel like I wanted, to see my father again, to tell you... that I love you."

Joaquin moved over and grabbed Kevin's elbows. "I love you too. And you're okay now. I'm so glad that you loved me back."

"Love you back." Kevin corrected.

Joaquin smiled, he moved forward to try and kiss him. Kevin closed the gap and kissed him. Joaquin held his jaw in his hands. After years of being unloved and an almost full year of being in the body identical to his stone cold heart, he was finally feeling loved. He finally felt like someone cared for him. Joaquin was not going to let him go or let him feel as alone as he had before. Kevin kissed Joaquin hard. The love that he's read about when he was young, the love that he thought that we could never ever receive, was actually right here in front of him. The love that he always wanted was finally here.

Joaquin kissed Kevin harder, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. Kevin moaned, wrapping his legs around the hunter's waist. Joaquin pulled away quickly, before things got out of hand. He wanted to do it. God knows he did. But he just needed to wait. He had to wait for the right moment. Joaquin looked up at Kevin, who was blushing adorably as always and smiling. Joaquin took Kevin's hands in his.

"I remember that there's a dock not far from Southside." he said. "I used to go there all of the time after hunts with people who adored me. I had my own boat there. It's called _The Renacido._ I want to take you to my ship. And I want to take you all over."

"Wait... what?" Kevin said, tears filling his eyes. "You- you don't have to do that for me. At all."

"Kevin, you have broken my curse. You have freed me. And you love me, just like I love you. I want to do everything for you know. I want to make your dreams a reality. I would do anything for you! I want to take you all over the place. I want you to see the sights and have the adventure that you've longed for."

"Joaquin... are you lying to me?"

"No. I'm not." Joaquin said, grabbing his hands. "Let me make you happy."

Kevin smiled widely. "Okay! I would love to!"

Joaquin chuckled, hearing him squeal and feeling him tackle him. Kevin hugged him tightly. Joaquin got off the bed and spun Kevin around by the waist.

"I love you. So, so much!" Joaquin cried.

"I love you too." Kevin said back, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

As the snow fell and the cold wind whistled against the glass windows, Kevin and Joaquin clung onto each other. Their bodies pressed together, their hands intertwined, their lips kissing against each other. This was love. Their love. The only love that they needed and wanted. This was their love. This was the life that they wanted. Together.

* * *

 ** _Fun fact for ya'll that don't speak or understand Spanish, the name of the ship means reborn in English. Do you get it? Reborn?_**

 ** _BRING BACK JOAQUIN!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I just wanted to let all of the Riverdale readers know that I stopped watching season 3. I honestly can't even watch it anymore. I'll decide when I'll finish or if I'll continue watching. If I don't, I will keep writing Kevin stories. But they'll only be based on season 1 and 2. Don't get mad at me or threaten me in my PM's. Because this is my opinion on the show and my choice._**

 ** _Now, back to one of my favorite Riverdale stories that I've written._**

* * *

 _Two years later…_

"No, no, no, not there! The red cyclamen bouquets are supposed to go over there not over there. They're supposed to be in the vases by Joaquin's mother!" cried the beautiful young woman in the center of the forest, dressed in a long sheer red gown to Jughead and Sweet Pea. "Come on."

"Now, now Josie." Tom said, walking over to her. "Go easy on Fangs and Sweet Pea. Everything you've done so far is perfect."

It had been a full two years since everything had happened. Since the spell was broken, since the town of Southside was freed, since Kevin and Joaquin had fallen in love. And in those two years, so many things had changed. A day after the spell was officially broken and everyone was officially free, Joaquin had packed some bags and was taking Kevin on his ship to travel the world. And he actually wasn't the only one. The next day, Betty and Jughead were leaving together to Paris, FP was taking Jellybean to Italy and Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni would be visiting Riverdale with Tom, Chuck, Archie for the first time. While Gladys stayed in the town that she loved along with some of the other Southsiders to reinvent the town that they loved around the new forest that they were now allowed to roam. And as for Reggie, Kevin chose to forgive him for his actions against him. Because his heart was surely made of pure gold like that. Reggie apologized profusely for his behavior and left as well to change his ways to New Amsterdam. Toni met the beautiful Cheryl when she arrived in Riverdale, and the two of them found a love so similar to the one that Kevin and Joaquin had. They fell so hard for each other. Betty and Jughead finally became engaged with their newfound freedom and married in Riverdale months after their Paris trip. Jellybean rekindled the love that she had with her father while they discovered the culture of the Italians. While in New Amsterdam, rediscovering himself as a person and who he was, Reggie encountered a beautiful woman who ended up with her dress caught in a busy road. Her name was Veronica, and she turned out to be the real love that Reggie was looking for. He brought her back to Riverdale and Reggie finally became the loveable, respectable man that he wanted to be with Veronica around.

For Tom, he had been planning to travel to Southside and visit Gladys and the Southsiders when he encountered a crying young woman who looked his son's age. She was screaming, screaming, telling Tom that her carriage had fallen over and that her mother was hurt. Tom rushed into action, following the girl and finding her mother trapped underneath the wooden carriage. Tom carried her out and brought her back to his estate in Southside for treatment. And when she awoke, she told Tom her name was Sierra. And that was the start of something beautiful between them. Tom and Sierra fell in love in the small village and became engaged after a full year and a half of bliss and love and care between them. As for Sierra's daughter, Josie, she ended up falling in love with Riverdale. And she was more than happy when she found out her mother fell in love with her rescuer from the woods. Josie stayed in Riverdale, singing her heart out and helping out as best she could. And then Tom brought her to see Southside, and Josie met Sweet Pea. And the two of them fell for each other. Josie wasn't one for romance, and neither was Sweet Pea, but when they were together, they felt like they were the only ones in the world.

Everyone was happy. Everyone was more than happy.

But not as happy as Kevin and Joaquin were in their own little world.

After releasing Reggie, Joaquin brought Kevin over to the docks and introduced him to his beautiful ship. And they sailed off. While the crew that Joaquin hired took care of the ship, the huntsman danced the night away with his beautiful love on the deck, charted the stars together and kissed each other in the darkness of their quarters. They first headed to Germany and admired the beautiful culture, then they traveled to London and feed each other the delicious classic meals. Then they went to Paris, Rome, Greece. Joaquin took Kevin everywhere and showed him everything that he could. They danced in beautiful dance halls, read all the books they could inside the vast libraries, made love in the beautiful inns that Joaquin had them staying in. It was perfect. Kevin had never felt more alive. More beautiful. More loved. And Joaquin had never felt more happy, making the beautiful man in front of them happy. It was well into one and a half years in their travelling when Joaquin finally decided that it was time. They were on the ship, travelling from India to Japan, laying on the large king sized bed inside of Joaquin's quarters. After they had a beautiful day inside of India and had a beautiful night spent wrapped in each other's arms, Joaquin finally decided it was time. He sat up, slowly pushing Kevin off of his chest. Kevin, who wanted to stay there in his arms, was a bit confused. Joaquin moved over, laying on top of his lover and smiling. He then, still to Kevin's confusion and shock, pulled out a ring. It was beautiful. Made of gold with a large round emerald in the middle and two smaller circular emeralds on each side. Kevin was shocked to see the ring nonetheless. He gasped, sitting up a bit.

"Kevin Keller, you are the one for me." Joaquin had said in that moment. "You unlocked my stone heart, showed me love, broke my spell, saved my life. You have done so much for me. You are it for me. I love you more than anything. And I will be damned if I let you get away from me. So-"

Kevin didn't even let Joaquin finish. "Yes." he cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

"Preppy, you have to let me finish my speech." Joaquin said, chuckling at his adorable lover. "There's so much more. Me telling you what you've done for me. Asking you to move into the estate. Maybe adopting a child. There's-"

"Joaquin, I want all of that with only you." Kevin said with a smile, cupping Joaquin's jaw in his. "I love you. I adore you and want all of those things with you. I love you. And yes, I will marry you."

And with a wide smile and Kevin tackled Joaquin adorably, the ring was placed on his finger and the two stayed inside of each other's arms until the sun came up.

Kevin wrote his family back home in Riverdale a letter about his upcoming engagement. And the reaction was double the amount that he and Joaquin expected. Kevin's future stepsister and best friends, Cheryl and Toni, immediately started to plan his wedding. They sent him color schemes and flower ideas. It was only double the amount of excitement when Kevin and Joaquin arrived back in Southside and Riverdale for their wedding. Tom pulled his son close, missing him after their long time spent away and finally after all this time, introduced him to his fiance and future stepsister. Joaquin was reunited with his loved ones and his family. And then the wedding planning and practices began and started. Suit fittings, cake tastings, wine tasting, dancing practices, this and that. A lot happened. And after what felt like eternities apart, the day arrived. The wedding day was here.

And almost everyone was in the middle of freaking out. As soon as the sun rose, the worry came. The wedding planners, Toni, Josie and Cheryl, immediately jumped up into work. Gladys and FP went over to take care of the menu, which had to start early for such the huge guest. Tom worked alongside Betty, Jellybean, Archie, Chuck and Jughead to help with the decorations. But as for the two grooms, it was more nerve wracking than anyone and everyone attending and helping the wedding combined. The two had been separated the night before, Joaquin sleeping inside of his own estate and Kevin sleeping in his bedroom back at his father's estate. The two were missing one another, and hoping that their wedding would make it all worth it.

Hence why Josie was so on edge.

She wanted this day to be perfect for the stepbrother that she would soon had. From the time they spent together, which was only two full days outside wedding planning, Kevin seemed practically perfect. And Josie wanted to give him that perfect wedding that he deserved to match his perfect love story.

"I just want everything to be perfect for Kevin." Josie said with a sigh, adjusting the flowers in her hair.

"And everything will be perfect because you, Cheryl and Toni have done an amazing job planning." Sweet Pea said with a smile, walking over to his love and pressing a kiss against to her cheek.

"See." Tom said with a grin. "If he has faith that this wedding will perfect than you should too."

Josie sighed and nodded. Sweet Pea chuckled and pressed another kiss to her cheek. "So, cyclamen bouquets…"

"By the vases love. By the vases please." Josie said. Sweet Pea and Jughead nodded, taking the bouquets and walking over to the tall vases that were standing right by the tree that is Joaquin's mother.

Tom walked over to him and smiled. He grabbed his soon to be stepdaughter by the shoulders, squeezed her in a hug and pressed a kiss to temple. "Kevin's going to love it, okay?"

* * *

Joaquin felt like his heart was going to explode. He had been pacing around his bedroom for what felt like hours, thinking and thinking. Today was the day. He was going to get married today. He was finally going to be married to the love of his life. Kevin was going to be his husband now. And he had never been this afraid since the spell was casted on him. What if he messed up his vows? What if Kevin didn't want to be with him anymore? What if everyone laughed at him for believing that Kevin was in love with him? Joaquin felt like he was going to throw up any moment now. And to top it off, his friend wasn't a big help. The cobra that was supposed to pass away when the spell reached it's final peak actually stayed alive because Kevin broke the spell. And he became Joaquin close friend and pet. He finally named the cobra Liberar, the Spanish word for break free. And Liberar was most certainly not being helpful. As Joaquin paced and paced nervously, Liberar slithered around his glass case and hissed almost laughingly at Joaquin.

"You do realize that you would have been dead if it wasn't for the man that I'm about to marry." Joaquin said. "It'd be best if you'd stop laughing at me. But then again, you're a snake."

Liberar hissed at Joaquin again in a laugh, before slivering in a circle around his glass case. Joaquin sighed, slamming his body done onto his bed. This was going to be a long run. The wedding was soon. He would be reunited with his love soon. And he felt like he was about to literally die at any given moment.

"Joaquin, you're not going to die." called a familiar voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

One of the members of his groom's party. Even though he knew that most of them were outside. Joaquin looked up at the door and sighed. "Are you guys going to come inside or not?" he said. "I know you are all out there."

The door opened and in walked in groom's party. Fangs, Archie and FP. Joaquin knew that Sweet Pea and Jughead were downstairs helping Josie set up the rest of the wedding.

"Come on." Fangs said, who was the same person who called out to him outside of the door. He walked over and grabbed the huntsman by the ankles.

Joaquin was dragged off of his bed and onto the floor of the room. "You look so nervous." Archie said.

"How can I not?" Joaquin said. "This is supposed to be the biggest day of my life. I'm marrying Kevin. But all I want is him right now!"

"You know that that's bad luck bud. Sorry to say." FP said.

"I can still kick you out of my groom's party and replace you with Gladys." Joaquin said.

"You need to breathe." Archie said. "Everything is going to alright."

"Josie, Cheryl and Toni have made sure that the wedding will be nothing but perfect." FP said.

"DAMN RIGHT!" yelled the voice of none other than Toni from downstairs inside the estate. The men inside of the bedroom laughed, all including Joaquin. Joaquin grabbed one of his pillows from the bed and hugged it.

"I'm worried that I'm going to screw this all up." Joaquin said. "This is my wedding."

"You won't mess this up. Everything will be fine" Archie said, sitting down besides Joaquin and rubbing his shoulder. "Kevin loves you."

"More than he loves traveling." FP added.

"And books." Fangs said.

"And cyclamens." Archie added another.

"Gruyère."

"Sunflower seeds."

"Rubies."

"Alright, alright, I get it." Joaquin said, getting up alongside Archie. "It's just… I don't want to disappoint him. I love him."

"As long as you're there, Kevin will so happy to marry you." FP said, grabbing Joaquin by his shoulders. "Maybe we should take a shot of some liquor if it makes you feel better?"

"No. No, I need to be sober." Joaquin said, earning a glare from the three men in the room. Even a glare from Liberar. Joaquin sighed. "Fine. One shot."

FP walked over to Joaquin's drink cart, poured everyone a bit of the alcohol. He walked over, handing the cups. Joaquin downed the alcohol and then slammed his hand on his bed.

"Feeling better?" Archie asked.

Joaquin shook his head and rubbed his head. He nodded. "I'm okay. I'm ready." he turned over to a part of his groom's party. "I'm getting married."

"You're getting married." FP said, slapping his chest.

* * *

Kevin had been sitting right there at his vanity for way too long. Staring at his appearance. What he saw in that mirror looked absolutely beautiful. There was a silver circlet on the top of his head, with a teardrop diamond hanging over his forehead. His wedding suit was beautiful. Since there was no bride in this wedding, it was only fair in Joaquin's eyes that Kevin dress as beautiful as any bride in white. His suit was platinum white, it looked almost unreal. The blazer had an attached lace that ran down like a long train. The shirt underneath was made of pure silk that Joaquin had bought his fiance when they were in Italy and Gladys made the silk into Kevin's wedding suit. Kevin's slacks matched the white perfectly. Kevin felt beautiful.

And on a beautiful day like this? Kevin felt like crying. Tears filled his eyes.

"No, no, no, no!" Toni and Betty cried, running over to the soon to be married young man.

"No crying, no crying, no crying." Betty said, taking her friend and cupping his chin underneath her hands. She rubbed away Kevin's tears with her thumbs. "This is a happy day. Happy, happy, happy day."

"Stop saying things three times." Toni said, making Kevin chuckle.

"I'm just. So happy." Kevin said, sobbing without the tears. "I'm getting married. I'm marrying Joaquin. I'm marrying the love of my life. And I'm just so happy."

Betty and Toni looked at each other and smiled. When Kevin had came to Southside the first time, he was so unhappy and afraid and scared. And then he and Joaquin started to become closer, and with the grow of their love was the grow of happiness. The two girls were so happy to see Kevin happy. Toni walked over to Kevin and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Today is the day." she told him, taking his hand and rubbing his knuckles. "Are you excited?"

"I'm so excited that I feel like I'm going to throw up." Kevin said, turning away from his reflection. "I'm getting married!"

There was a knock at the door. Betty turned over and walked over to the door. She opened and it and welcomed in the one person that Kevin wanted to see. Tom. Kevin smiled widely, getting up from his chair and walking over to his dad. Tom looked completely in awe. He stared at his son.

"Kevin… oh my…" Tom said, walking over and taking his son's hands in his.

"What do you think father?" Kevin asked, spinning around. The lace train spinning around him.

Tom smiled. He moved forward and pressed a kiss against his son's forehead. "You look stunning son. I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I know she is father." Kevin said, hugging his dad tightly. "I'm so…"

"I know sweetheart. I know." Tom replied. "Now come on, we need to leave the ladies to change and we need to get you ready to walk down the aisle."

"Is Joaquin down there yet?"

"I believe that he was on his way down with his groom's party." Betty said with a smile. She walked over and pressed a kiss to Kevin's hands. "We need to get you down inside of the bridal tent."

"But I'm not a bride." Kevin jokingly retorted.

"Kevin, come on!" Tom said as a joke. "We need to go."

"Okay, okay, okay." Kevin said, turning to Toni and Betty. "See you soon ladies."

Toni and Betty waved goodbye with a smile. When the door closed, the two girls met eyes and giggled in excitement.


	23. Chapter 23

After taking a swig of alcohol and being pumped up a little to well by his friends, Joaquin felt finally ready to get married to the one that he loved. He was going to marry Kevin. He would finally be able to call Kevin his forever. Archie, Fangs and Joaquin immediately helped the huntsman get dressed into his wedding suit. His wedding suit had a red blazer with a long tail behind him. His slacks were a black. He wore no shirt, wanting his heart to be opened on the day that he was gave half of it away. And a long red cape was down on the floor like a train. His grandfather's silver necklaces hung from his neck and right near his pectorals. Everyone who was apart of the wedding complimented Joaquin on how handsome he looked. But Joaquin didn't give a shit about his appearance. Appearance was on longer something in his mind and vocabulary.

Joaquin just wanted Kevin to finally be his husband.

Joaquin was walked down from his bedroom to get to the altar as all of the guests were arriving. As he did, he noticed a big, light pink tent there on the outskirts of town. Joaquin knew what that was. It was Kevin's bridal tent. Where he waited until the member's of his groom's party came to walk with him to the wedding altar. Joaquin stopped walking. He knew that he shouldn't see Kevin. He knows that. But he just wanted to.

"Joaquin?" Archie called, noticing that Joaquin had stopped walking with them. "You okay?"

Joaquin turned to them. "Go on without me. I think I just need a bit of fresh air."

"Okay." FP said. "We'll let Tom and Josie know you're out here."

Joaquin nodded and watched as his groom's party walked away and into the woods were the wedding ceremony was. He stayed still until he knew that they were truly gone and turned to the tent. He knew that he love was inside. And Joaquin wanted nothing more then to see him. But Joaquin knew that Betty, Jellybean, Toni, Josie, Cheryl and Sierra would kill him if he met with his groom before the wedding. Joaquin moved away when he heard the flaps of the tent start to rustle. Joaquin, ever the elegant hunter, hid in the back of the tent, keeping an eye out. Out walked Sierra.

"You just take a couple minutes to rest." she said to who Joaquin knew was Kevin. "You can come out and meet us by the woods."

There was no response from inside. Sierra just smiled, pulled up her dress that matched his blazer perfectly. Joaquin watched as she walked away. The huntsman came out from behind the tent and walked over to the tent's entrance. He wanted to go inside. So badly. Check on his love. Make sure that he was okay. But that was bad luck. And after being placed under a spell (and having all of the females from Southside and Riverdale breathing down his fucking throat and threatening to castrate him), Joaquin wanted anything but bad luck. But he wanted to see his beloved so bad. How could he? Joaquin turned away from the tent in thought. He wanted to see Kevin, but how could he without seeing him? Joaquin turned over and saw something laying on the grass. He walked over and picked it up. It was a thin and long strip of yellow cloth. Probably from when Josie was bringing in different cloths for Sweet Pea's suit. Looking down at the stray cloth on the floor, memories came back to Joaquin of his and Kevin's very first encounter.

Memories of him forcing his now beloved to wear a blindfold. Memories of scaring him. Almost hurting him. Joaquin smiled sadly and shook his head. He wished he was better to him back than. Joaquin turned over to Kevin's tent. He walked over to the tent and covered his eyes with the cloth, completely blindfolding himself. Joaquin blindly attempted to move over and find the tent. He moved his hand over and took the soft flap in his fingers.

"Kevin." he called lightly.

Kevin had been sitting there on the small cot set up in the tent, trying to get his breathing together. Sierra had met him in there earlier and tried to calm him down. He had been there for a few seconds, breathing in and out until he heard the voice of his lover. It was calm and small. But he could probably recognize that voice from anything and anywhere. He jumped up in shock. Hearing the small crash of Kevin's foot hitting the bed, Joaquin rushed inside of the tent.

"Joaquin!" Kevin yelled, running over to him and taking his elbows in his hands. "What… what are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me."

"I'm not. Technically." Joaquin said, pointing at the cloth over his eyes. "Blindfold."

"If Jellybean or Josie or any of the ladies planning or attending our wedding saw you-"

"I do not care. I just… well... I needed to see you. But I couldn't bend the rules. So, I thought that being about to hear your voice and holding your hand would be better than nothing." Joaquin said, moving his hands and finding Kevin's face. He held his cheeks and rubbed then. Kevin chuckled. "I already know that you are beautiful, even without having to see you."

Kevin chuckled. "You look amazing Joaquin. I can't wait to walk down the aisle and… and see you." Kevin said.

Kevin couldn't wait. He just needed to see Joaquin's beautiful eyes. His beautiful face. He just wanted to see him. He didn't care. Kevin would bend the rules. He just wanted to. He would. Just to get a glimpse at the beauty that was the man he had fallen for. He looked up at his fiance and took of hold of the edge of his blindfold. Joaquin instantly backed away.

"Stop, I'm not supposed to see you." Joaquin said.

"You stop." Kevin said, holding Joaquin's wrists down while untying the knot of the cloth. He pulled it away from Joaquin's face and was met with his gorgeous blue eyes. Joaquin looked down and his eyes met with his beautiful soon to be husband.

"Woah." Joaquin said, smiling widely. "You look beautiful."

"As do you." Kevin said, moving closer and playing with Joaquin's necklace. "We're getting married today."

"We are." Joaquin said, rubbing his neck. "I love you Kevin Keller. I love you."

Kevin smiled. He moved over and took his hand in his. "I can't wait until we're together again."

Joaquin smiled. He pulled Kevin in by the waist. "Dance with me my love."

"But there's no music." Kevin said.

"Don't care. Just dance with me my love." Joaquin said, taking Kevin's hand and pulling him closer by the waist.

Kevin chuckled. He adored dancing with Joaquin. The two slowly spun around in the small bridal tent. Joaquin ran his fingers against Kevin's hip and waist. Kevin blushed as Joaquin grabbed the back of his legs and spun him in the air. Joaquin blushed as well. He loved holding him. Kevin loved being held. Joaquin placed him down and dipped him. Kevin looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"I know that we just came back from a trip, and we should be focused on the wedding more than anything else." Joaquin said, slowly pulling his soon to be husband up back into his hold. "But I was thinking on heading to a coastal island for our honeymoon. Maybe… Guatemala?"

Kevin chuckled and nodded. "I would go anywhere with you."

Joaquin smiled. He moved down to try and press a kiss to him, but he pulled away.

"What my love?"

"It's just, I want to wait until we're at the altar. And Pop finally names us husband and husband."

"True. I want that too. Even if it means waiting to kiss my beauty in front of me."

Kevin smiled. "But that doesn't mean that you can't kiss my cheek. And I can't kiss yours."

Joaquin leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kevin leaned up on his tip toes and pressed the same loving kiss to Joaquin's cheek. The two pulled away with the same rosy blush on their cheeks.

The hunter turned around, away from his fiance, and looked to the entrance of the tent. "I should leave. The wedding is going to start soon."

"Do you have to?" Kevin said, sadness and disappointment in his voice. "I mean… I wouldn't mind… walking down with you. I mean-"

"Preppy." Joaquin called, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I will not be far. I am coming back to you. You and I will reunite at the altar. And I'll cry seeing you with your bouquet and cry when I read my vows and when you read yours. I will be back. We will see each other in a few moments. And it'll be happy. Especially when we are named husbands. I'll see you there. Okay?"

Kevin smiled. He pushed himself forward and kissed Joaquin hard on the lips. He knew that Joaquin and him just spoke about waiting for a kiss at the altar. But he couldn't wait. This was their day. His day with the beautiful huntsman that he had fallen in love with. And Kevin knew that they were supposed to kiss after the vows were made. But he did not care. He wanted this hunter to be with him. Kevin wanted his Joaquin to be with him. Joaquin. His love. The love of his life. Kevin kissed him, pressing his hands against his bare chest. Kiss on the altar or not, Kevin just wanted Joaquin right there with him. Joaquin kissed back immediately. He did not care. He kissed him, holding Kevin's shoulders and pulling him closer to him. Dear God, he loved him. Joaquin could not wait until this fiance was his husband. He couldn't wait for Kevin to finally be his. Joaquin, much to his own struggle, pulled himself away from Kevin, their foreheads now pressed against each other instead of their lips. Kevin chuckled, running his fingers through Joaquin's long locks of hair.

"I love you." Joaquin said smiling, pulling away from him. "But I need to go so that we can marry."

Kevin smiled, still keeping his grip on Joaquin's hand. "Okay… I love you."

"I love you too beauty." Joaquin said, pulling away.

He slowly moved away from Kevin and over to the entrance and exit flap of the bridal tent. He turned back over to Kevin and gave him a smile. Kevin smiled back. Joaquin exhaled and made his way out of the tent. He closed the flap completely and stepped back backwards. He smiled widely and walked away. He couldn't wait for the wedding.

* * *

Joaquin walked down the aisle with a smile on his face. The guests of the wedding gave Joaquin a wide smile. Everyone from Southside and Riverdale were in the pews, along with a few friends that the happy couple had made during their trips in Italy and Paris. They all whispered and gave a cheer of how handsome Joaquin looked in his suit and his cape. He was followed by his groom's party. He walked up onto the altar and smiled at Pop.

"Hi." he said with a smile. "I'm Joaquin."

"I know. Kevin spoke a lot about you when he told me that he wanted me to officiate your wedding." Pop responded, shaking Joaquin's hand.

"I really appreciate it." Joaquin said.

Archie looked out over and noticed Josie walk over to the piano to whisper to Fangs to start the music. Archie patted Joaquin's shoulder and smiled. "Hey." he said. "It's time."

Joaquin nodded. He stood up straighter and put his hands behind his back. He looked over at the aisle. He watched as Jellybean, dressed in a beautiful dress, walked down the aisle, throwing flower petals around. Not just any flower petals. Cyclamen flower petals. Kevin's favorite flower. And behind Jellybean was Kevin's groom's party. Toni, Cheryl, Josie and Betty walked down the aisle behind Jellybean. Dressed beautifully in the same red that Joaquin was in. Their dressed were long, off the shoulder, lace gowns. They held a bouquet of red and white cyclamens.

Betty met eyes with Jughead in the pews. He blew her a kiss while adjusting his hood. Toni and Cheryl moved their bouquets to one hand and held each other's hand. Josie looked over at Sweet Pea, who was standing there on the altar with Joaquin and the rest of the groom's party. He whispered "I love you" to her. She responded the same way.

They walked over onto the waiter and stood on the opposite side. Joaquin went down on one knee and gave Jellybean a high five and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and ran over to the pews where Gladys was sitting with Jughead. Then Fangs started the piano. Everyone stood up from their seat and turned over to the entrance to the ceremony. Joaquin lost his breath. He might have seen Kevin already and kissed him. But with the sunlight hitting his face and that wide smile on his face, he couldn't have felt happier. Tears pricked in his eyes. Kevin chuckled seeing him. His arm was looped inside of Tom's. Tom gave him a calm kiss on the temple and walked with him down the aisle. Everyone watched as Kevin was walked towards the altar.

Kevin smiled as Tom helped him up towards the altar. Kevin took his arm and led him over to Joaquin. Joaquin took his hands in his and smiled at him. Kevin handed his bouquet over to Cheryl and looked deep into his fiance's eyes.

"You better make him happy." Tom whispered to him. "You better protect him and do everything in your power to keep him safe and smile."

Joaquin smiled, looking over at Kevin and pulling up his hand and kissing his knuckles. "I couldn't think of anything else I'd do." he responded.

Tom smiled and nodded. He loved over at his son and kissed his temple again. Tom walked down and took a seat in the front row next to Sierra. Sierra smiled and took his bigger hand in hers. Kevin and Joaquin met eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered her today to witness the wedded union of hunter Joaquin DeSantos, and Kevin Keller." Pop said, looking over at the two. "When Kevin told me that he was going to get married, I was shocked. Because when he was inside of Riverdale, he was quiet and kept to himself. Never really interested in a lot of people. No matter how much a certain someone would pressure him. He never showed care in anyone."

The audience of the wedding laughed and Reggie cringed at his past actions. Veronica, who was sitting right next to him, ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at him. Reggie looked up at Kevin and gave him a sorry smile. Kevin excepted it and smiled back at it.

"Kevin was always reading, staying inside of his father's estate. He was almost like the hidden beauty of Riverdale." Pop continued on. "Kevin always seemed so to himself back when he was in Riverdale. And that was until Kevin's father went missing."

Joaquin blushed at that. He remembered his aggression when he took Kevin father's hostage. He looked down at Tom, who was smiling at the memory. Joaquin shook his head. "Sorry." he whispered.

Tom just waved his hand at him. "It's okay." he whispered.

"Kevin rushed off to find his father. He just up and left. He ran away and apparently, ended up in this beautiful town. And he sacrificed himself in order for his father to be released from his imprisonment." Pop said. "And you would have never thought or believed that he would have ended up with this beautiful blue eyes man right here."

Joaquin and Kevin smiled.

"It is not my story to tell, so I will no ask for the two grooms to read their vows. Joaquin, will you begin?"

Joaquin nodded and looked over at Kevin. "Kevin Keller... I'm not proud of the person that I was when I met you. I was angry and everyone and the everything. I'm not proud of my actions. But I never thought that those actions would lead me to none other than you. I didn't believe that you could be the one. I didn't think that you could break my curse. Until we finally started to get closer and I finally told myself that I was in love with you. You... you changed my life Kevin."

Kevin smiled. Tears dripping from his eyes. Joaquin moved forward and wiped his tears away. Pop smiled at their love.

"Kevin, you are the most beautiful, the most kindest, the most sincere person that I have ever met. You are always looking out for other people's interests and other people in general. And I am shocked every single day that I am able to love you. I am shocked that you fell in love with me and that you care for me the same way that I care for you. I am shocked that I can wake up every morning with you in my bed and with you in my arms. I love you Kevin Keller. More than anything and anyone in the world. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Joaquin said. " _Te quiero mucho mi hermosura_."

Kevin smiled. He sobbed a bit, wiping his tears. Joaquin wiped his tears as well. Pop turned over to Kevin.

"Kevin, if you could read your vows." he said.

Kevin sighed and wiped his eyes. "Here's the thing, I didn't write a speech. So don't expect it to be as good as yours."

The entire audience laughed. Joaquin chuckled. Kevin always managed to bring a smile to his face. Kevin inhaled and looked deep into his fiance's eyes.

"Joaquin, I won't lie to you. I will never ever lie to you. When I first met, you scared me. I was afraid that one day, you were going to hurt me and that you were going to kill me because I didn't listen you. But it wasn't because of your outward appearance or because of the spell. It was because of your actions. It was because of what you did." Kevin said. "And then you and I began to get closer. And slowly but surely, your walls of pain, suffering and anger wilted away. And out came the handsome man that I fell in love with."

Joaquin smiled wide. I didn't notice the three, big, fat tears that dripped from his left eye.

"Joaquin DeSantos. You changed my life. You showed me a life that I always wanted. A life that I read about in novels. A life of adventure and love and protection. You gave me that. You gave me all of that. And I love you for it. I want to live that life with you every single day. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you so so much Joaquin." Kevin said, shaking his head to hide his tears. "I can't wait to marry you and I can't wait to be with you. I love you Joaquin."

"I love you too." Joaquin said.

Pop smiled. Their love was truly extraordinary. "Would the ring bearer please bring the rings?"

Joaquin moved his head towards the aisle. He whistled lightly and patted his knee. Kevin looked over and watched as Hot Dog ran around the corner and down the aisle. He had a red collar around his neck with a cyclamen on it. Tied lightly on his back with a silver ribbon was a red silk pillow, where the wedding rings lay. Joaquin let go of one of Kevin's hand and led him over to where Hot Dog ran over.

"Good boy. Good boy." Joaquin said, rubbing his ears.

"Good boy." Kevin repeated. "Thank you very much boy. Thank you very, very much."

Joaquin took the rings from the pillow and handed Hot Dog a treat from inside of his blazer pocket. Hot Dog ate the treat and ran over to FP. FP held him by the collar and started to pet him so he'd stay still and silent. Joaquin handed his ring to Kevin and held Kevin's ring in his hand. They both looked at Pop.

"Now repeat after me Joaquin." Pop said. "I, Joaquin DeSantos."

"I, Joaquin DeSantos." the hunter repeated.

"Give this ring to you, Kevin Keller."

"Give this ring to you, Kevin Keller."

"As it encircles your finger." Pop said. "Let it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"As it encircles your finger. Let it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Joaquin said with a wide smile, putting the ring on Kevin's ring finger.

"Kevin Keller, please repeat after me." Pop said, looking over at Kevin now. "I, Kevin Keller."

"I, Kevin Keller." the shorter man said.

"Give this ring to you, Joaquin DeSantos."

"Give this ring to you, Joaquin DeSantos."

Pop spoke the next line of the vows. "As it encircles your finger. Let it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"As it encircles your finger." Kevin said with a wide smile on his face, putting Joaquin's wedding ring on his ring finger. "Let it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Pop nodded then. "Now, Joaquin DeSantos, do you take Kevin Keller to be your one and only love?"

"I do." Joaquin responded.

"Do you take him to be your husband, in sickness and in health? In light and in darkness?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love him, protect him and be there to him always no matter what the cost?"

"I do."

Pop nodded. He looked over at Kevin. "Kevin Keller, do you take Joaquin DeSantos to be your one and only love?"

"I do." Kevin said, wiping some of his tears from his eyes.

"Do you take him to be your husband, in sickness and in health? In light and in darkness?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love him, protect him and be there to him always no matter what the cost?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and man. Husbands for life." Pop said. "You may now kiss the groom."

Joaquin and Kevin smiled widely. Kevin threw his hands in the air as Joaquin dipped him and kissed him hard.

And that was their happily ever after. The start of something new. Something grand. Something beautiful. Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Joaquin and Kevin, together. Forever.

* * *

 _ **The End. I know. I hope you enjoyed the story. I can how much you enjoyed it. I will be posting a new fairy tale AU soon. I hope that you'll enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this story and enjoyed your responses. Thank you for reading and have a great day. Hope to see you soon.**_


End file.
